FT y DBS -Un Nuevo Sendero (Temporada 2)-
by cosmos.custos
Summary: Desde que Fairy Tail desapareció y Xeno regreso a su mundo, hearthland a sufrido un gran cambio gracias al deseo mundial. Ahora, un nuevo mundo donde el dominio del Ki y la magia se potencian a todos los magos en el basto mundo. Nuevos amigos se forman, enemigos de gran poder al igual que retos esperan. *Secuela de FT y DBS. -En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-*
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:**

Un Nuevo Mundo.

**Título: **

**«** El experimento comienza **»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que entraron a esta historia.

Si, es claro que dije que me tardaría en publicarlo, pero quería ver las reacciones de las personas para ver si el nuevo proyecto va en buena dirección.

Si eres nuevo, te invito a que le des una leída a la primera temporada para que puedas entender los eventos que pasaron y las consecuencias que tuvieron.

Repito, quiero ver que tanto llamo la atención con el primer capítulo y si en verdad les gusta, tengan por seguro que vendrán más.

Sin más, disfruten este nuevo comienzo de temporada como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► ║║Técnica**.**

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

►**Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente**…**

**[Año X772, Ciudad de Crocus, Reino de Fiore]**

**-**En una clara noche donde la luz de la luna estaba a medias por estar en su cuarto menguante, un cuarto perteneciente a un hospital del más alto grado de la ciudad estaba como residencia de una pequeña e inocente niña quien estaba acostada en una cama amplia y bien cuidada con muchas decoraciones y regalos de alto valor**-**

-Con una pequeña lámpara hecha de una lacrima blanca, esta iluminaba sutilmente la habitación vacía mientras aquella joven criatura estaba leyendo un pequeño libro infantil el cual era un pequeño pasatiempo suyo desde que fue internada-

-En ello, la puerta de su habitación es abierta lentamente mostrando a un joven hombre fornido de estatura media de cabello ondulado oscuro que vestía una armadura plateada entra sutilmente al cuarto-

**Arcadios**: Princesa, es algo tarde para que siga leyendo, los médicos aconsejaron que duerma para que tenga fuerzas al día siguiente. –Pese a su aspecto serio, sólo era un caparazón el cual ocultaba su preocupada alma-

**Hisui**: Pero es muy aburrido estar sin poder hacer nada. –Aun sin guardar el libro, un leve puchero se formó en su joven rostro-

**Arcadios**: Princesa, es por su propio bien el cual debe de estar aquí, pero le puedo asegurar que pronto podremos salir de aquí y le prometeré que haremos lo que le guste. –Intentando apaciguar a la joven princesa, su cometido estaba cumpliéndose-

**Hisui**: ¡¿De verdad?! –Con un brillo en sus ojos color esmeralda, guardo su libro en un estante que estaba a su lado- Espero que ese día llegue.

**Arcadios**: Yo también princesa, si necesita otra cosa, puedes pedírmela y la traeré ante usted. –Con una mano en su pecho, da una reverencia con lo que se retira del cuarto y la princesa cae poco a poco dormida-

-Afuera del cuarto, varios guardias estaban custodiando la entrada, impidiendo que algo entrara o saliera sin su consentimiento para así evitar cualquier peligro a la actual delicada princesa-

-Siguiendo su camino en recorrer los pasillos del hospital, estaba por llegar a la habitación donde estaban los médicos encargados del cuidado de Hisui. Justo antes de que moviera la puerta que no estaba muy bien cerrada, escucho la voz del médico jefe y del mensajero del rey-

**Mensajero**: Debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto. –Fue ahí cuando un muy mal sabor de boca llego a Arcadios-

**Médico**: Ojalá fuera así, no importa qué tipo de magia curativa o métodos utilicemos, la descompensación del núcleo mágico de la princesa está cada vez peor. Solamente hemos retrasado lo inevitable con altas fuentes de etherion o lacrimas, pero cada vez exige más.

**Mensajero**: Debe de haber otra forma… ¿Cómo se supone que le diga al rey que la princesa no le queda mucho tiempo?... ¡¿Cómo le digo que su hija morirá?! –El corazón del reciente jefe de guardias se detuvo al escuchar eso-

**Médico**: Lo siento, pero aun cuando contamos con los recursos directos del reino actualmente, no creo que la princesa sobreviva la siguiente noche.

**Mensajero**: El rey estará devastado… primero la reina y ahora su hija…

**Médico**: Seguiré haciendo lo que pueda en mis manos para que ella pueda recibir a su padre mañana, en verdad lamento darle estas noticias. –Saliendo por la puerta, sigue su camino sin encontrarse con nadie-

**…**

-En el exterior, algo lejos del hospital, estaba Arcadios corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía aun pese a tener puesta aquella armadura que se veía que era muy pesada-

-Deteniéndose en un árbol, se recarga para poder tomar grandes bocanadas de aire con el intento de calmar su alterado cuerpo-

**Arcadios**: No… no puede ser posible. –Desde el día en que él fue tomado por la reina quien vio un enorme futuro en él, ella fue quien cuido aquella semilla que se convertiría en un poderoso hombre que cuidaría de todos-

-Cuando la reina había fallecido al dar a luz, una parte de él también murió, pero fue tomada por aquella y diminuta niña. Viendo a quien sería un día su nueva reina, juro con su persona y ser protegerla a toda costa, aun cuando su vida este en juego, no permitiría que nada le pasará-

-Entonces, ¿qué sentimiento sería el mejor para describir lo que estaba pasando? No creía que los dioses lo odiaran para hacerlo pasar por el mismo evento otra vez-

**Arcadios**: Dioses, ángeles o quién quiera que sea, les ruego que por favor curen a la princesa… les ruego con todo mi ser, aun cuando mi alma tenga que pagar la eternidad en el sufrimiento, pido que ella crezca sana y feliz, que nada la dañe. -Aunque no fuera una persona creyente, juntaba sus manos lo más fuerte que podía y pedía lo mismo una y otra vez por varios minutos hasta que decidió parar-

-Con el alma destrozada, se levantó del suelo y cuando estaba por seguir su camino cuando una estrella de un color rosa opaco parecía caer en dirección al hospital, cosa que altero en cierta medida al caballero quien volvió a tomar camino a proteger a su princesa-

-Siendo el tiempo menor de llegada, los guardias y todo el personal del hospital parecía estar dentro de un profundo sueño el cual les impedía despertar aun cuando él había sacudido y golpeado levemente a unos guardias con el objetivo de despertarlos-

-Pero su principal objetivo era llegar al cuarto de la princesa el cual tenía la puerta abierta con lo que tomo su espada y rompió la puerta de una patada entrando abruptamente-

**Arcadios**: ¡Princesa! –Frente a la cama, una figura de un tamaño muy reducido estaba viéndola mientras estaba envuelta en una túnica encapuchada de un color blanco con una bufanda rosa siendo que dejaba lo que sería un pedazo rosa sobresalir de su cabeza- Identifíquese ahora y aléjese de la princesa.

**¿?**: Pobre niña, es realmente triste ver a uno de su edad así postrado en cama cuando debería de estar viviendo afuera. –Con una voz femenina, suave y algo aguda, expresó su pesar con lo que Arcadios bajo la espada un poco- ¿Sabes qué le paso? –Voltea a verlo con lo que pudo ver 2 orbes cian que representaban sus ojos-

**Arcadios:** La princesa sufre una mortal enfermedad. –Dándose cuenta de revelar esa información confidencial, algo en él le decía que podía confiar en aquella mujer-

**¿?**: Ya veo, eso explica la poca energía vital que tiene fluyendo en ella. –Extendiendo su mano la cual estaba cubierta de un guante blanco, la pone en la frente de la niña- Y no sólo eso, también sufre mentalmente.

**Arcadios**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**¿?**: La joven princesa tiene varias pesadillas las cuales la gastan mentalmente, es una pena que ella se guarde ese problema para sí mismo aun a su temprana edad. –Quitando la mano lentamente de la frente de la niña, una niebla oscura es atraída-

**Arcadios**: ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

**¿?**: Le acabo de dar una noche un buen sueño… Nadie debería de sufrir sin ningún motivo. –Desaparece la niebla en su mano- Pero eso no curara su malestar.

**Arcadios**: ¿Eres acaso un ángel? –Tomándola por sorpresa, el guardia se arrodilla ante ella siendo que aún estaba a su altura por su bajo tamaño- Si es así, te ruego que la cures, si tienes que tomar un alma por la suya, toma la mía.

**¿?**: Lamento decirte que no soy un ángel, soy un demonio. –Quitándose su velo, revelo un rostro poco humano donde faltaba la nariz, era de un color rosa opaco, contaba con tentáculos en la cabeza y lo azul de sus ojos cubrían un negro profundo- Pero, antes de nada, puedo ayudarla.

**Arcadios**: Daré lo que sea porque ella este bien. –Inclinándose en el suelo, una pequeña mano se pone en su hombro-

**¿?**: Yo no pido nada por ayudar, pero esta vez tendré que hacerlo. Por favor levántate, no es bueno hablar así. –Asintiendo, se levanta- Para que ella pueda curarse, tendrá que pasar tiempo, pero te puedo asegurar que no morirá esta noche o en los próximos años.

**Arcadios**: Pero… -Acercándose a la niña, extiende sus manos con lo que un brillo de un rosa oscuro se propaga por el cuerpo de la niña quien gime un poco, pero luego su expresión se volvió una más tranquila-

**¿?**: Con esto bastara.

**Arcadios**: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**¿?**: Cure el malestar en su cuerpo por el momento, pero para que sea algo realmente permanente, se necesita que pasen ciertos eventos para que funcione. –Saca de su bolsillo un collar de una gema color jade junta a un collar platino- Esto servirá para que ella no caía, pero debe de tenerlo siempre puesto.

**Arcadios**: Gracias. –Tomando el collar, avanza a la princesa y se lo coloca lo más lento y sutil posible para no distraer su sueño- No sé cómo….

**¿?**: Aun no terminamos. –Lo interrumpe- Llegará un momento en el futuro donde ella sufrirá cierto dolor, pero eso significa que está cada vez más cercas de poder curarse. –Aunque no le guste la idea de que sufra, si tiene que pasar por un poco para que se recupere, él estaría ahí para ella- Es todo, lo único que queda es espera lo que deparara el futuro para esta pequeña niña. –Abriéndose un portal atrás del demonio, el humano dice algo-

**Arcadios**: No tengo forma de agradecerte por responder a mi llamado, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, tenlo por seguro que se hará.

**¿?**: Bueno, creo que pronto pasará algo que cambiará sutilmente el curso del mundo, pero ten por seguro que será para un bien común. –Sonriendo dulcemente, estaba por retirarse cuando volvió a detenerla-

**Arcadios**: ¿Podría saber por lo menos tu nombre? Quisiera recordar a quien ayudo a la princesa, si no es mucha molestia… -Meditando, la majin da una leve sonrisa-

**Bizil**: Con mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bizil. –Cruzando el portal, la habitación queda sola con el guardia y la princesa la cual seguía dormida-

**Arcadios**: Bizil… recordare ese nombre por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**[Julio del año X784,** **Ciudad de Crocus, Reino de Fiore]**

-Aun con el fresco recuerdo en su mente, ese día fue uno de los mejores ya que al día siguiente la princesa se encontraba en muchas mejores condiciones para la sorpresa de todas las personas. Muchos estaban dudosos por lo que paso ya que según sus mejores tratamientos no habían funcionado, pero una idea de que tal vez fuera de efecto lento sería la respuesta-

-Pero no era el caso, Arcadios estaba agradecido cada día a aquella chica demonio rosada por ayudarlo en un momento de desesperación en su vida. La princesa estaba bien y eso sólo le importaba a él, ahora estaba al lado de la ya adolescente princesa quien estaba paseando por los pasillos acompañada de su leal y más preciado guardia-

**Hisui**: Sí que es una gran noche. –Con una vestimenta de realeza parecida a un vestido, aun portaba el collar que le había obsequiado aquel demonio siendo Arcadios quien mintió sobre su origen para encubrir el secreto- ¿No lo crees, Arcadios?

**Arcadios**: Lo es, mi princesa. Pero creo que ya son altas horas de la noche para que este afuera, recuerdo que el frío puede enfermarla.

**Hisui**: Ay Arcadios, siempre tan protector. –Diciéndolo de buena manera, se recarga en un barandal que daba una gran vista del terreno nocturno- ¿Oye, puedo decirte algo y podrías mantenerlo en secreto?

**Arcadios**: Si está en mi poder, moriré con su secreto guardado. –Aunque ella pensaba que exageraba, agradecía la confianza y dedicación que tenía su mejor amigo-

**Hisui**: Últimamente he tenido un sueño donde estoy en un cuarto oscuro, y hay una figura extraña de un color negro con púas amarrada de forma dolorosa al suelo sosteniendo una especie de bola de cristal verdosa con morado… -Mira a Arcadios- ¿Crees que signifique algo?

**Arcadios**: Los sueños suelen ser tan confusos e impredecibles que eso los vuelve maravillosos.

**Hisui**: Eso también lo pensé, pero algo me dice que es muy familiar… -Aun mirando el cielo, un leve quejido vino de ella con lo que doblo un poco la pierna-

**Arcadios**: ¡Princesa!

**Hisui**: Descuida, estoy bien. Creo que sentí un calambre que doblo mi rodilla. –Con la extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, el frío que sentía por la noche desapareció cuando una sutil calidez la invadió- Creo que ya hemos llevado mucho tiempo afuera, será mejor que regresemos.

**Arcadios**: Como usted ordene princesa. –Caminando detrás de ella, a él también le invadió una extraña sensación al ver el pequeño malestar de parte de ella. Pero pensando que podría ser algo sin mucha importancia, en otro lugar del reino, un portal rojizo es abierto con lo que 2 figuras llegan al continente-

* * *

[Finales de octubre del año X784, Ciudad de Crocus, Fiore]

-Dentro de una habitación que tenía un balcón, estaba sentada la princesa de Fiore mientras tenía un libro en sus manos y un plato de meriendas en una charola de plata sobre un mueble fino de color cuarzo-

-Aunque su mirada estaba metida en la lectura, su expresión era feliz siendo que leer era algo que en verdad le gustaba desde pequeña, siendo una de sus actividades favoritas cuando estaban internada en aquel hospital donde pudo recuperarse milagrosamente-

-Pero como no todo era felicidad, últimamente había tenido leves dolores de cabeza, al igual que tenía momentos donde se sentía incompleta y triste. Suerte que ella lograba recuperarse antes de que las demás personas se dieran cuenta, los eventos previos que pasaron antes de esto le daban un aire de felicidad única, como si algo dentro de ella le pidiera ir a un punto. Pero eso sería imposible para una princesa que esta resguardada todo el tiempo-

-Cerrando el libro lentamente, da un leve suspiro con lo que observa la ciudad desde las alturas y podía contemplar todos los días de la gloria que había. La satisfacción y tranquilidad fueron cortadas cuando una punzada parecida a una larga y retorcida daga atravesó su corazón-

-El profundo dolor se propago por todo su cuerpo donde se canalizo mayormente en la parte baja de su pecho, encima del diafragma. La sensación de algo rompiéndose en pedazos y la inmensa desesperación de volverlos a unir la atormento tanto que se arrodillo aferrándose al barandal-

-Con una mano en su boca para evitar gritar, las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos enrojecidos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos que estaba pasando, pero fue tanto que no pudo soportarlo-

**Hisui**: ¡Arcadios…! –Con la fuerza abandonando su cuerpo, cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación es abierta de golpe por aquel jefe del ejército de caballeros-

**Arcadios**: ¡Princesa! –Auxiliándola, la levanta con todo el cuidado del mundo después de haber tirado su espada para poder tomarla y ponerla acostada en su cama mientras ella seguía retorciéndose por el dolor que la invadió- ¡¿Qué sucede princesa?!

**Hisui**: ¡Has que se detenga! –Apretándose donde la sensación hizo su foco, el poderoso caballero estaba nervioso por lo que pasaba-

**Arcadios**: ¡¿Qué detengo princesa?! –Apuntando sutilmente a la parte baja de su pecho, corrió a un mueble del cuarto el cual estaba como una forma de precaución por su la princesa recaía en su enfermedad, pero no había sido abierto hasta ahora-

-Rompiendo la puerta, saca varios cristales y equipo de primeros auxilios con lo que toma una que tenía una nota para aliviar el dolor. Corriendo nuevamente a la cama, saca una pequeña daga de su cinturón el cual usa para romper una parte de la ropa de la princesa-

-Aunque ese acto hubiera sido visto como algo vulgar y totalmente inapropiado para la realeza, el cuidado y el momento hicieron que ignorara completamente eso. Pero no lo que vio a continuación-

-Una cicatriz de gran tamaño iluminada por un brillo morado estaba atravesándola, pareciendo una herida por un objeto de proyectil el cual se esparcía poco a poco como si fueran raíces-

-Utilizando varios cristales, el efecto de la magia era rechazado e inclusive destruido cuando se intentaba aplicar, provocando la dolencia de la princesa hasta que aquel brillo morado fue cambiado por uno dorado y la aparente herida desapareció dejando una cicatriz-

-Cansada por el dolor, cae rendida en su cama dejando a Arcadios sin alguna idea de que lo que pasaba, pero una muy sutil idea cruzo su mente cuando un leve resplandor en el collar de la princesa le dio el recuerdo de aquella advertencia-

**Arcadiso**: Parece que ya está comenzando…

* * *

**[15 de diciembre del año X784, Ciudad de Crocus, Fiore]**

-Si se tuviera que describir lo que pasaba en el reino, la descripción sería parecida al fin del mundo. El cielo estaba resonando por varias colisiones que sonaban muy cercas, aun cuando estaban a kilómetros de distancia-

-La calma llego a la ciudad, pero era temporal como si estuvieran dentro del ojo de un huracán, vieran el agua del mar alejarse de la costa antes de que regresara o las aves y el resto de animales huir y gritar de miedo-

-Entonces, paso-

-El ambiente cambio de golpe, el cielo reboso de un rugido, la tierra se sacudió con fuerza mientras una poderosa luz dorada iluminaba el cielo desde la distancia. Pese a todo, una fuerza empujo a todos de rodillas al suelo, incapaces de levantarse y el miedo recorría sus cuerpos-

-Atenuándose lentamente el brillo negro y dorado del cielo, tomo un color morado más calmado, pero aun así la presión seguía presente-

**Org**: Majestad, eso era lo que quería decirle. –Aferrándose a un bastón, logro ponerse de pie junto al resto de las personas presentes en el cuarto del trono-

**Thoma**: Pensé que todos los informes podrían ser una sobre exageración acerca de un individuo, pero si lo que dicen es cierto, estamos realmente atrapados con una amenaza nivel mundial.

**Org**: Mi rey, ya hemos movido una flota en dirección del gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart el cual tenemos la certeza que está en dirección a la isla donde está actualmente Fairy Tail y con ellos la amenaza de nombre Xeno.

**Thoma**: ¿Tienen algún plan que pueda servir?

**Beino**: De hecho, hemos recibido ayuda externa cuando el sujeto Xeno destruyo la ciudad de Era no hace unas semanas junto a la antigua sede del consejo.

**Thomas**: ¿Recibido ayuda? ¿Se podría saber de quién es exactamente la ayuda? –Ante ellos, una fisura en el espacio de un color rojizo los tomo por sorpresa siendo que provoco que todos los guardias se prepararan con sus armas en afán de proteger al rey y sólo al rey-

**Org**: Rey Thomas E. Fiore, le presento al científico quien nos prestó su ayuda, Fu-dono. –Con lo que sería un demonio, su piel lila y cabellera blanca contrastaban con sus ojos rojos-

**Fu**: Es un placer volver a verlos otra vez. –Como si fuera algo casual, observa al gobernante frente a él- Y es un honor conocer al rey de este continente lleno de sorpresas. –Da una leve reverencia-

**Thomas**: ¿Tú eres quién ayudo al conejo de magia?

**Fu**: La palabra ayudar es tan poca, prefiero ser alguien quien presto su servicio a cambio de algo a cambio.

**Thomas**: Si en verdad dices que puedes hacer algo contra la amenaza latente, puedes decir tu precio y con ello haré lo que este a mi disposición para cumplirlo.

**Fu**: Creo que eso no sería justo, pero tomare su palabra cobrando mi parte.

**Michello**: ¡Insensato, estas frente al rey, muestra respeto! –Molesto, es retenido por sus compañeros los cuales aún no le habían perdonado el error de haber hecho molestar a aquel demonio del frío cuando tiro aquellas flores-

**Thomas**: Di lo que quieres.

**Fu**: Pedí un libro el cual contuviera la historia de todo este mundo y otro donde estuviera la explicación de la magia. –El rey asiente con lo que un guardia salió en busca de lo solicitado- Además, tengo varias ideas que van junto a la de impartir una especie de secta o grupo.

**Thomas**: Si logras tu objetivo, inclusive aprobare la creación de un gremio y la libertad de expandir tu palabra por mi reino. –Con esa nueva idea en mente, formula las cosas que ya tenía planeadas y resulto ser mejor de lo esperado-

**Fu**: Tenemos un trato… Por cierto, creo que deberían de aferrarse a algo. –Con el comentario fuera de lugar, una segunda ola de poder por mucho superior a la primer los golpeo con tal fuerza al suelo que varios huesos en la habitación se escucharon romperse, las paredes y pilares de la habitación se astillaron y se crearon varias fisuras-

-Pero lo peor de todo aun con el terremoto que apareció, fue escuchar un poderoso grito. La sangre se helo en sus rostros sintiendo que el mismo cielo se desgarraba mostrando que era la prisión de una poderosa bestia que haría temblar a los mismos dioses que conocían-

**Org**: ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Con su mano aferrándose a su corazón, el resto de individuos estaban igual que él- ¡¿Fue Xeno?!

**Fu**: ¿Qué? No, Xeno-san no tienen tanto poder para haber hecho eso… Fue la ayuda quien dio el golpe de poder. –El monstruo conocido como Xeno ya estaba siendo colocado en los libros de historia como la presencia más poderosa de su mundo, pero eso se derrumbó cuando dijo eso-

**Thomas**: Fu-san, ¿a quién trajiste exactamente?

**Fu**: Si pudiera encargarme de Xeno-san lo haría, pero él es más fuerte y experimentado que yo, así que traje a alguien más poderoso y experimentado que él… Pero eso ya no importa, antes de que acabe el día, Xeno-san será derrotado y dejaremos este mundo.

**Michello**: ¿Puedes asegurar eso?

**Org**: ¡Cállate, no debes de hablar para nada! –Reprimiendo a su colega, el pequeño hombre con apariencia de gato refunfuña en silencio- Lo siento mucho por la actitud de mi compañero.

**Fu**: No te preocupes, de hecho, iba a tocar ese tema. –Saca un rastreador el cual se lo entrega- Tomen esto, será como un teléfono el cual servirá para comunicarnos en situaciones de emergencia o para poder encontrarlas más fácil.

**Thomas**: ¿Encontrar qué?

**Fu**: Lo verán con el espectáculo de luces. Además, tómenlo como un voto de confianza y una idea que podría servirles. –Extiende su mano al rey el cual duda un poco, pero acepta el gesto- Pienso quedarme un poco, pero créanme que estoy de su lado aun cuando no haga muchas cosas.

**Thomas**: Con la ayuda que nos has dado tienes mi confianza, pero espero que tu estancia no dañe a mi gente, porque entonces te considerare una amenaza también.

**Fu**: No esperaría menos, pero simplemente me gustaría hacerme de una tierra donde pueda hacer mis experimentos junto a varias personas.

**Thomas**: Considéralo hecho… -Con ello, el suelo es sacudido abruptamente y un sonido ensordece a todos al mismo tiempo que una brillante luz rojiza ilumina todo el cuarto- ¡¿Qué paso?!

**Fu**: Nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, simplemente el planeta fue destruido…

**…**

-En el cuarto de la princesa, ella estaba acostada en su cama con varios cristales y equipo médico de la época conectados y activados a su alrededor. Varios médicos del pasado habían vuelto para ver el estado de la princesa quien había decaído hace unos minutos-

**Arcadios**: Por favor dígame que no es lo mismo…

**Médico**: Lo siento, pero parece que el mismo estado en el que la princesa se encontraba hace años está regresando de la misma manera… pareciera que fue solamente pausado. –Dicho eso, el recuerdo de la noche donde aquella chica que aparentemente la curo volvió-

**Arcadios**: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? –Con desesperación en su voz, toma al personal médico-

**Médico**: Lo siento, pero todo empeoro poco después del segundo estruendo. Para nuestra buena suerte estábamos aquí para hacer el chequeo mensual del estado de salud de la princesa. –Aun con el poco optimismo, el estado de la princesa seguía decayendo- Pero las cosas están empeorando.

**Arcadios**: ¿Acaso la princesa…? –Sin poder decir la última palabra, su corazón estaba revolcándose por lo que estaba por pasar-

-Entonces, cuando las cosas estaban yendo de mal a peor, el espacio a su alrededor se volvió estático y una sensación de volverá a pasar por lo mismo invadió su cuerpo-

…

…

* * *

Actualidad…

**[ 15 de diciembre del X784, Isla Tenrou] **

-Faltan poco tiempo, el poderoso astro rey que iluminaba el cielo con su luz se ocultaba lentamente sobre el horizonte, siendo un cierre definitivo sobre su dominio del día. Con ello, el último vestigio de luz se perdió y dio por acabado el día de lo que fue alguna vez una era donde la magia dominaba todo el mundo-

-Y todo eso cambio gracias a la intervención de una fuerza desconocida y ajena a las reglas impuestas en todo el mundo, el Ki. Ganando en poder puro, la magia se vio opacada lentamente mientras daba un intento de seguir presente y mantener su puesto, pero todo eso cambio cuando apareció-

-Un dios de otro universo, un poderoso guerrero y un dragón creado por la fuerza de seres que en estas tierras tendrían un poder supremo, todo eso fue el cambio abrupto. Pero pese a la gran batalla la cual quedo en las mentes de quienes estaban presentes como si el mismo planeta amenazara con colapsar, sería un recordatorio de lo inferiores que eran-

-Con unas simples palabras, todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el daño se corrigió, el ambiente se calmó y una fuerza nueva crecía dentro de aquellos elegidos de albergarla-

-Todo mientras era observado por 2 simples y marginadas mujeres las cuales tuvieron la suerte de poder haberse ido antes de que se vieran sumergidas en el devastador enfrentamiento que estaba en la isla. Aun pese a la distancia que estaban, la presión y los bruscos cambios climáticos que se llevaron a cabo azotaban su pequeña balsa como una simple hoja que se aferraba ante una poderosa tormenta sin saber si iba a seguir en este mundo cuando terminara-

-Aun cuando sobrevivieron al enfrentamiento de seres que poseían un poder universal, las cosas bajaron su intensidad en términos de poder cuando aquel poderoso y oscuro rey dragón descendió desde los cielos para seguir atormentándolos-

-Siendo él quien iba ganando, divisaron con su vista la creación de una descomunal fuente de energía celeste blanquecina brillante en forma de esfera que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande mientras una figura con sus brazos extendidos la sostenía dando una misma sensación de que si estuviera cargando el mundo-

-Con la luz de aquel ataque, sus corazones que alguna vez estuvieron manchados por la oscuridad fueron limpiados y redimidos cuando este fue lanzado y choco contra Acnologia con lo que sería mucha suerte, logro empujar el ataque con su poderoso rugido llevándose consigo la isla y por ende a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, dejando un vasto cráter que fue llenado por la inmensidad del océano-

**Meredy**: Ultear… ¿qué acaba de pasar? –Sosteniendo el brazo de su madre adoptiva, su mirada expresaba un sentimiento de miedo, confusión y lastima-

**Ultear**: Yo… yo no lo sé. Pero puedo decir con certeza que los monstruos existen y que este mundo está por cambiar. –Con la fría noche envolviendo sus cuerpo mojados y heridos- Pero sólo me importa que estaremos juntas para lo que venga.

**Meredy**: Pero, ¿qué pasará si estos monstruos vuelven? –Con ese pequeño pero pesado detalle, la planeación de algo que pudiera ayudarlos era absurdo- ¿Cómo podríamos luchar contra ellos si volvieran hostiles?

**Ultear**: Bueno… creo que lo único que pudiéramos hacer sería esperar lo mejor y no hacernos notar. –Con pesar, un sentimiento de incomodidad y pánico se formaba y desarrollaba en su cuerpo-

**Meredy**: ¿Es normal que tenga miedo? –Viendo sus ojos verdes brillantes, el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento contra el mago creador de hielo, Gray, llego a su mente-

-Un poder en el dominio del hielo el cual superaba con creces toda arte mágica, congelar el mismo tiempo. Cuando estaba dentro de esa capsula creada durante su enfrentamiento y la tremenda diferencia de habilidad por poseer aquel poder le daba muchas dudas e ideas de las cosas que pudieran haber hecho sin hubiera contado con tal poder-

-Pero como dijo Gray, este poder sólo podía ser dado por un individuo que sepa desarrollarlo. Y con ese individuo fuera de este mundo o universo, toda esperanza fue desplomada al suelo como un sueño absurdo-

**Ultear**: Sí, es normal tener miedo, pero no lo es vivir con miedo. –Poniendo su mano en el cabello rosa de la niña, lo sacude un poco mientras intenta dar una cálida sonrisa-

**Meredy**: Otra cosa, ¿sabes qué era ese dragón de gran tamaño hecho de luz? –Haciendo recuerdo del Shenlong creado por Zerlik, su presencia hacia minúscula a la del dragón del apocalipsis-

-Sin saber qué pudiera contestar, un ligero peso mueve la pequeña balsa en la que estaban con lo que miran a alguien-

**Fu**: Eso era un dios dragón de mi mundo. –Con su piel de un lila claro, sus puntiagudas orejas junto a su cabellera blanca atada a una cola de caballo, su ropa siendo una playera gris, unos pantalones cortos amarillo y unas botas amarillas. Con unos lentes de cristal circular y la funda de una espada negra, el nuevo sujeto dentro de la muy pequeña embarcación observaba el cielo nocturno-

**Ultear**: ¿Quién eres? –Poniéndose frente a Meredy, la maga más joven fue protegida por su madre adoptiva-

**Fu**: Tienes razón, sólo respondí a tu primera pregunta y olvidé la presentación. –Inclinándose hacia adelante, da un aire de buenos modales- Mi nombre es Fu, ¿puedo saber los suyos?

**Ultear**: Me llamo Ultear…

**Fu**: Ultear… Un nombre peculiar al igual que él mío. En fin, Ultear-san, lo que viste fue la invocación de un shenlong.

**Meredy**: ¿Un shenlong? ¿Es algún dragón invocado por algún tipo de magia antigua?

**Fu**: Para nada, fue invocado gracias a esto. –Levantando su mano, una esfera de color anaranjada brillante con un muy sutil rastro verde, varias estrellas en su interior que siempre daban la misma cara pesa aun cuando la rotabas-

**Ultear**: ¿Una bola de cristal tiene atrapado a un dragón dentro? Parece una especie de lacrima de algún tipo, pero algo me dice que, es más.

**Fu**: Tienes razón, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es otra cosa. –Guardando la esfera en lo que sería una dimensión de bolsilla, se levanta en el bote mirando mejor a las chicas y mostrando que era más alto que ellas- Estoy aquí por otra cosa.

**Ultear**: ¿Qué cosa? –Lo que saliera de la boca Fu sería la acción que tomaría para defenderse a ella y a Meredy-

**Fu**: Estoy aquí ya que desconozco este grande y basto mundo, y, aunque e investigado mucho, aún hay varias cosas las cuales no he podido ver todavía. Aun cuando estaba haciendo tiempo y viendo el experimento en él, estaba muy limitado. –Sin saber a qué se refería, una duda surgio-

**Meredy**: ¿Eres del mismo mundo que aquellos seres que lucharon y casi destruyeron todo?

**Fu**: Así es, ellos eran Estela-san y Xeno-san. –Con los nombres de aquellos seres dichos, se plasmaron en su cabeza como un recordatorio de no molestar y que pasaría a de generación en generación-

**Ultear**: ¿Son acaso dioses?

**Fu**: Ella lo es, pero Xeno-san no. De hecho, el espectáculo de luces fue algo completamente insignificante para la escala destructiva que pueden hacer. –Saca un dispositivo el cual tira al suelo de madera- ¿Quieren ver ese nivel de poder?

-Ambas se miraron y dudaron un poco, pero algo les decía que debían de verlo con sus propios ojos-

**Ultear**: Si queremos. –Ganándose una sonrisa del sujeto llamado Fu, este activo el dispositivo el cual proyecto una pantalla la cual mostraba un espacio completamente negro, pero en ese aparente vació había una plataforma en forma de trompo con un pilar atravesándolo verticalmente y un astro en miniatura giraba a su alrededor-

**Meredy**: ¿Qué lugar es ahí? ¿es acaso tu universo?

**Fu**: Para nada, es un espacio vacío ubicado entre los universos en los cuales está el que yo habito. –Nuevamente ponen cara de intriga- Les daré un resumen rápido, ya que el evento está por comenzar y será ahí cuando vean lo que pasará. Existen 12 universos en mi realidad, los cuales tienen jerarquías donde un individuo gobierna todos los universos.

**Ultear**: Eso responde mucho. –Con sarcasmo en su voz, tenía un punto a su favor, pero el tiempo se reducía mientras en aquella plataforma era llenada por una variedad de individuos-

**Fu**: Lo sé, pero como digo, el tiempo es algo que casi no tenemos y no hay mucho que pueda hacer. –Viendo que faltaban minutos antes de que empezara, vio una fugaz oportunidad de hablar- ¿Podrían darme sus preguntas? Las más importantes y generales, y yo tratare de responderlas lo más rápido y claro posible.

**Meredy**: ¿Cómo llegaron a nuestro mundo?

**Fu**: Estábamos realizando cierta investigación y gracias a varios métodos que utilizamos, dimos con su mundo. Así que decidí explorar y traerme a Xeno conmigo poniendo una excusa.

**Ultear**: ¿Cómo es que son tan poderosos?

**Fu**: Yo fui creado al igual que Xeno-san, pero me diferencio ya que tengo una madre y padre biológico y Xeno-san sólo tiene una madre adoptiva. Pero eso no responde su duda, la respuesta es que somos artistas del dominio del Ki, tenemos un gran entrenamiento y la capacidad de seguir adelante y mejorar.

**Meredy**: ¿Qué era ese dragón?

**Fu**: Un dios dragón, como había dicho, pero esa duda la responderé más adelante.

**Ultear**: ¿Tienen algún tipo de debilidad?

**Fu**: Sólo alguien más poderoso y listo, eso y los dioses superiores.

**Meredy**: ¿Dioses superiores? ¿Hay algo más alto que un dios?

**Fu**: Creme que sí, el termino de dios en algo muy usado en ciertos aspectos, pero los verdaderos seres que pueden ser considerados dioses son aquellos que tienen un papel universal.

**Ultear**: ¿Qué es todo lo que está pasando? –Señala la pantalla la cual muerta otra plataforma la cual fue copiada de la anterior y pocos individuos fueron colocados ahí-

**Fu**: Está pasando el torneo de fuerza. –Sentándose y con una expresión un poco más sería, las chicas también se sientan-

**Meredy**: ¿Es muy importante?

**Fu**: Lo es… Viendo que hay muchos universos y que es molesto, el dios supremo, Zen-Oh-sama decidió eliminar 8 de los 12 universos. –Eliminar un grupo de personas era algo fácil, un pueblo tardado, una ciudad algo difícil, pero eliminar universos, simplemente no cabía en sus cabezas- Un mortal amigo de Zen-Oh-sama le dio la propuesta de crear un torneo el cual le daría la oportunidad de sobrevivir su ganaba en una competencia campal.

**Ultear**: 8 universo pelean por sobrevivir… es algo despiadado.

**Fu**: Lo es, pero no se puede hacer nada. –Y con ello, faltaban segundos para que comenzara- 8 de los mejores guerreros de cada universo lo representaran y tendrán la carga de todo lo vivo y pensante. –Cargan con amigos, familia y un gremio no era tarea fácil, pero todo un universo, ella pudo hacerse una sutil idea del increíble estrés que tenía por esa gran carga en sus hombros-

**Meredy**: ¿Qué hay en la otra plataforma? –Señala la segunda plataforma que era ligeramente más grande, pero había solamente 13 figuras posicionadas equitativamente en la periferia de la arena-

Fu: Eso, es el segundo seguro de vida, pero el más peligroso. –Algo inquieto, su rostro no reflejaba aquella pisca de confianza que tenía- Es mi turno de hacerles una pregunta, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto pelear a sus dioses?

**Ultear**: Bueno… creo que no, pero había escuchado informes sobre una especie de magia de alto poder con la capacidad de manifestar a uno de los dioses.

**Fu**: Entonces miren. –Señala el torneo que ya había empezado- Una batalla de dioses.

-Los 48 minutos que duró el torneo fue una mezcla de varias sensaciones, siendo la más importante el miedo. Miedo a ver que existen seres de tales magnitudes, miedo a que existen técnicas devastadoras, miedo a que no vacilaban en las acciones. Todo ese miedo se volvió una desesperada alegría por haber sobrevivido junto a su mundo cuando aquel sujeto de blindaje negro llego a su planeta-

-Una idea estúpida, inocente y absurda era la que tenía cuando pensaban que un grupo de 8 personas insignificantes podrían hacerle frente a un ser divino, y aún más cuando otro ser de mayor poder estaba también en Earth-land combatiendo contra el demonio-

-El espectáculo de luces, la ferocidad de las peleas, la inteligencia en las estrategias, la crueldad en el engaño y el poder que irradian parecían que estaba filtrándose por aquella proyección que estaban viendo-

-Los peleadores caían y los universos eran borrados, al mismo tiempo que en la otra arena los participantes eran tirados y otros relevados cuando cumplieron ciertas pautas que los encentaron automáticamente-

-Pero, en lo que sería un desenlace mayor, la proyección fue interrumpida-

**Fu**: ¿Qué? –Moviendo el dispositivo, este seguía sin emitir alguna señal- ¿Qué está pasando? –Siguiendo con lo suyo, recordó la presencia de aquellas chicas y al girar su cabeza mira que ambas estaban quietas, sin algún tipo de brillo en sus ojos y mirando a la nada- ¿Hola?

**Ultear**: …

**Meredy**: …

**Fu**: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Dejando de lado el motivo por el cual el dispositivo fallo, pasa su mano cercas de los ojos de ambas sacudiéndola un poco-

**Meredy**: Ur…

**Ultear**: ¿Sí…?

**Meredy**: ¿Qué acabamos de ver? –Mira a su madre, otra pregunta surge- ¿Somos realmente alguien?

**Ultear**: Yo…. no lo sé. –Temblar era una opción, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte para evitar que ella se pusiera nerviosa- Fu…

**Fu**: ¿Sí?

**Ultear**: ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo? –Una ligera sorpresa se forma en su cara- Después de haber visto todo esto, no creo que podamos seguir solas.

**Fu**: Bueno, todo depende si deciden alejarse de aquí. –Ambas asiente rápidamente- Sí es así, no tengo objeción alguna, pero como nada es gratis, pediré una cosa a cambio.

**Ultear**: Cualquier cosa. –Entonces, Fu señala a Meredy quien salió de su transe, cosa que Ultear impidió- No puedo dártela.

**Fu**: ¿Quién dijo que la quería? Yo sólo quiero explotar y mejorar su magia. –El sentimiento protector bajo un poco en ella- Vi lo que hizo contra la maga de agua y su habilidad mágica para poder entrelazar a 2 individuos, es realmente interesante.

**Meredy**: ¿Por qué te interesa algo tan insignificante a comparación de las grandes cosas de tu mundo?

**Fu**: Es simple, ya hay varias personas que se dedican a la investigación en mi universo, pero aquí no. Se levanta y extiende sus brazos- ¡Aquí es un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, tantas ideas y experimentos han llegado a mi cabeza desde que llegue aquí! –Vuelve su mirada a la pequeña maga- Y tu magia es algo que realmente me interesa, por eso pido a cambio estudiar tu magia y las dejare estar conmigo.

**Ultear**: ¿Aceptaste sólo porque podrás experimentar y aprender?

**Fu**: El conocimiento es poder. Yo ya tengo poder, pero encuentro satisfactorio poder aprender más de lo desconocido con mis propios medios… Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? –Extiende su mano a la maga de tiempo a lo que ambas se miran entre sí a lo que aceptan y la estrechan- Perfecto, es momento de volver a la base.

**Meredy**: ¿Tienes alguna casa?

**Fu**: Podemos decir que sí en cierto modo, pero lo entenderán mejor cuando lleguemos. –Un portal morado oscuro se abre enfrente de ello- Primero las damas. –Con un movimiento cortes y ya habiendo cerrado el trato, se adentran en el portal seguidos por él-

-No pasando ni 2 segundo desde que atravesaron el portal y la nueva luz los dejo de segar para mostrarles algo fuera de lo común. Una vasta ciudad de un tamaño considerable donde se veían múltiples edificios con aspecto antiguos, pero futurísticos, un cielo algo morado con nubes de un amarillo opaco que rodeaban parte de toda la ciudad-

**Ultear**: ¿Qué es todo este lugar? –Asombrada por la vista, las calles de todo el lugar estaban pavimentadas con rocas pulidas a excepción de unas zonas verdes, había varios árboles con arbustos y un gran número de personas transitándolas- ¿En cuál parte del reino estamos?

**Fu**: Una desconocida, es preferible que no sepan dónde está actualmente. –Siguiéndolo, varias de las personas que estaban presentes al verlo se inclinaron levemente cuando él pasaba a su lado, pero no duro mucho cuando un hombro un poco viejo se acercó- Es confortante verlo nuevamente, Akir-san.

**Akir**: El gusto es mío de poder estar junto a usted, Fu-dono. Espero con todo mi ser que sus cometidos hayan sido llevados a cabo a la perfección.

**Fu**: Podríamos decir que sí, sólo que tengo una intriga que ocupo que respondas.

**Akir**: Por supuesto, dígala y haré todo lo que pueda para responderla. –Antes de que respondiera, postra su mirada en las 2 magas extranjeras- Disculpe la interrupción, Fu-dono, pero, ¿quiénes son estas damas detrás de usted?

**Fu**: Casi lo olvido, ellas son Ultear-san y Meredy-san, son actualmente mis invitadas y le voy pedir que les den alojamiento y que una persona se encargue de mostrarles la ciudad.

**Akir**: Un gusto en conocerlas, mi nombre es Akir y soy la voz representante de esta ciudad. –Señala sutilmente su entorno-

**Meredy**: ¿No quería decir alcalde?

**Akir**: No, nosotros votamos por el mejor de todos nosotros tras someter a varios en muchas pruebas donde vemos sus cualidades mentales, tolerancia al estrés, deseos, metas y si cumplimos con los requisitos, se nos da el papel de hablar por todos.

**Ultear**: Nunca había escuchado nada de eso antes.

**Akir**: Somos los primeros en probar esa forma de orden, todo gracias a la ayuda que nos han proporcionado Fu-dono y su mundo, en verdad estábamos tan ciegos ante todas las posibilidades que se nos escapaban de las manos.

**Fu**: Cuento satisfactorio eso, pero creo que tendré que separarme de ustedes 2 porque tengo que revisar directamente un asunto interno de cierta importancia, así que les asistiré un guía por dé mientras, ¿qué les parece?

**Ultear**: Creo que no tenemos opción.

**Fu**: Perfecto, entonces, ¿qué tal si le hablamos a Shensy? Es momento de que conviva con alguien de su edad. –Mira a la maga de cabellera rosada- Y tengo la suposición de que se llevaran bien.

**Akir**: Si es lo que desea, no veo ningún inconveniente en ello. –Sacando un rastreador de su bolsillo, este lo coloca en su oreja con lo que presiona un botón- Shensy-san, Fu-dono pide tu presencia en la entrada oeste de la ciudad.

**Fu**: Pues tendrán que esperar a que llegue, nuevamente pido disculpas por lo que paso. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden hablar con ella y tratara de contestar sus dudas, pero tengan en cuenta que ella no suele hablar mucho. –Despidiéndose, se alejan con lo que ambas se miran nuevamente-

**Meredy**: Ur, ¿seguimos en Fiore? –Aquella duda también invadía a la maga del tiempo- Este lugar se siento completamente distinto, casi como si estuviera apartado de todo. Y mira, las personas se ven muy diferentes a lo que normalmente se ven.

**Ultear**: También te diste cuenta de eso… parece que si es un lugar completamente aislado y si observaste lo que saco de su bolsillo, parecía un tipo de dispositivo comunicador.

**Meredy**: ¿Acaso funcionaría con una lacrima?

**Ultear**: Eso es otra cosa, se siente la magia muy limitada en el lugar, pero también controlada. Como si todo estuviera medido meticulosamente. –Alzando la vista, nuevamente su rostro se queda estático a lo que su hija también voltea y miran un colosal reloj de arena con unos engranes rodeándolo en medio de toda la ciudad- ¡Debe de ser una broma!

**Meredy**: ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba aquí?!

**Shensy**: Eso es porque estaba oculto. –Volteando, miran a una joven niña de aproximadamente la edad de Meredy. Su cabello de un color plateado estaba recogido de una forma ceremonial japonesa, sus afilados ojos morados intenso y su piel pálida le daban un cierto aire de realiza que combinada con sus ropas que eran una mezcla de una toga de color blanco con un traje de entrenamiento de color anaranjado- Ustedes deben de ser Ultear-san y Meredy-san, mi nombre es Shensy Lon y seré su guía hasta que Fu-sensei vuelva.

**Ultear**: Hola… creo que como ya sabes nuestros nombres, lo mejor sería empezar con esto, ¿no lo crees? –Intentando sonar amigable, la joven niña simplemente se voltio y siguió su camino-

**Shensy**: Si no quieren perderse, síganme. –Caminando en dirección opuesta a la que estaban ellas, siguieron su paso detrás de ella- Cualquier duda que este bajo mi poder será resulta, pero otras no podrán ser dichas con tanta facilidad, así que, hagan sus preguntas.

**Meredy**: Este… ¿dónde estamos exactamente?

**Shensy**: La ciudad se llama Neo Toki Toki. –Indiferente, la respuesta fue más corta de lo que esperaban-

**Ultear**: Y… ¿qué más puedes decirnos de la ciudad?

**Shensy**: La ciudad está escondida ante cualquier magia de ubicación y oculta en una dimensión anclada al mundo de Earth-land donde el tiempo aquí corre de otra manera. Fue fundada hace aproximadamente 400 años atrás.

**Ultear**: ¡¿400 años?!... Espera, ¿acaso dijiste algo de tiempo y dimensión distinta? Genial, este día sí que está volviéndose cada vez más loco.

**Shensy**: Si no crees poder con ello, puedes dejar de preguntar. –Ambas se detienes ante un inmenso marco que tenía una película de luz parecida a un lago estático en lo que sería la puerta- Puedes quedarte aquí en el área residencial si decides no cuestionarte más, pero si buscas conocimiento sobre tus dudas, pasa la puerta. –Pasando por el portal, ambas magas se quedaron atrás-

**Meredy**: ¿Qué me dices Ur, deberíamos seguir?

**Ultear**: Ya no sabría responderte eso, pero como no hay vuelta atrás, será mejor que nos adaptemos rápido. –Cruzando el portal, llegan a otra sede donde había muchas cosas siendo la más características una plaza de gran tamaño la cual contaba con algunos pilares que estaban repletos de ofrendas y personas- ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Shensy**: Es donde damos culto y agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos dieron los grandes. –Aun cuando había cruzado primero, estaba detrás de ellas- Como siguieron, les diré lo necesario, así que síganme. –Caminando, se acercan a los pilares mientras la gente saludaba cortésmente a las chicas- Hace 500 años, nuestras gentes eran investigadores y exploradores los cuales buscaban adentrarse en el conocimiento, siendo esa la motivación de todos los días. Pero gracias a eso, no éramos personas de pelea y por lo tanto contábamos con magia demasiado débil para defendernos ante la amenaza de los dragones.

**Meredy**: ¿Su gente convivió con los dragones?

**Shensy**: Así es. Siguiendo, los dragones acababan con nuestros números y poco a poco nos volvimos inseguros, aterrados de salir de unas cuevas para explorar el mundo donde nuestro miedo nos privaba de lo que más amábamos. Como personas dedicadas al conocimiento, el culto a los 18 dioses de la guerra de Yakuma era algo poco razonable el cual nos daría limitaciones por el hecho de que estábamos cometiendo herejías, por lo que las demás tribus y asentamientos humanos nos despreciaban e inclusivo exterminaban atrayendo dragones u otras criaturas hacía nosotros.

**Ultear**: Si que su pueblo paso por muchas cosas, pero aun no explicas el cómo llegaron a ser todo esto.

**Shensy**: Estoy en eso. En fin, un día, mientras estábamos tratando de recobrar las cosas que nos habían saqueado en un asentamiento improvisado, un dragón descendió sobre nosotros, mostrando su poderoso cuerpo lleno de ego por su poderío. En ese momento, ya no quedaban muchos de nosotros, así que ese fue el momento donde se extinguirían nuestros. –Llegan a los pilares los cuales eran 7, todo estos estaban tallados con varias figuras y con una cantidad de estrellas especificas- Pero todo cambio cuando llegaron.

**Meredy**: ¿Quiénes?

**Shensy**: Los celestiales. –Tocando sutilmente el pilar de en medio de un color blanco puro, el resto de pilares de colores diferentes también lo hicieron con lo que proyectaron un pergamino…-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.

**Título:** **«**El arribo de la salvación, los verdaderos dioses**»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que entraron a esta historia.

Diré que el proyecto va en buen camino, digo, apenas lleva un primer capítulo, pero a poco se empezar. Y, aunque sea sólo un comentario, es realmente motivador ver que les gusta.

Así que saludos a majesare93 por el apoyo.

Sin más, disfruten este nuevo comienzo de temporada como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► ║║Técnica**.**

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

►**Comenten qué les parece o sin tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente**…**

**Shensy**: Es donde damos culto y agradecimiento por la ayuda que nos dieron los grandes. –Aun cuando había cruzado primero, estaba detrás de ellas- Como siguieron, les diré lo necesario, así que síganme. –Caminando, se acercan a los pilares mientras la gente saludaba cortésmente a las chicas- Hace 500 años, nuestras gentes eran investigadores y exploradores los cuales buscaban adentrarse en el conocimiento, siendo esa la motivación de todos los días. Pero gracias a eso, no éramos personas de pelea y por lo tanto contábamos con magia demasiado débil para defendernos ante la amenaza de los dragones.

**Meredy**: ¿Su gente convivió con los dragones?

**Shensy**: Así es. Siguiendo, los dragones acababan con nuestros números y poco a poco nos volvimos inseguros, aterrados de salir de unas cuevas para explorar el mundo donde nuestro miedo nos privaba de lo que más amábamos. Como personas dedicadas al conocimiento, el culto a los 18 dioses de la guerra de Yakuma era algo poco razonable el cual nos daría limitaciones por el hecho de que estábamos cometiendo herejías, por lo que las demás tribus y asentamientos humanos nos despreciaban e inclusivo exterminaban atrayendo dragones u otras criaturas hacía nosotros.

**Ultear**: Si que su pueblo paso por muchas cosas, pero aún no explicas el cómo llegaron a ser todo esto.

**Shensy**: Estoy en eso. En fin, un día, mientras estábamos tratando de recobrar las cosas que nos habían saqueado en un asentamiento improvisado, un dragón descendió sobre nosotros, mostrando su poderoso cuerpo lleno de ego por su poderío. En ese momento, ya no quedaban muchos de nosotros, así lo único que quedaba era cerrar los ojos y esperar el final. –Llegan a los pilares los cuales eran 7, todo estos estaban tallados con varias figuras y con una cantidad de estrellas especificas- Pero todo cambio cuando llegaron.

**Meredy**: ¿Quiénes?

**Shensy**: Los celestiales. –Tocando sutilmente el pilar de en medio de un color blanco puro, el resto de pilares de colores diferentes también lo hicieron con lo que proyectaron un pergamino…-

Continuamos…

* * *

**[**Año X200 aproximadamente, Earth-land**]**

-El próspero y basto sol irradiaba su brillante luz en una pradera ubicada al lado de un grande y tranquilo rió, su agua cristalina y la vida que poseía en su interior daban un sentido de tranquilidad que era disfrutada por un grupo de personas de unas 30 donde había tanto hombres, mujeres, niños y personas mayores de edad-

-Pese a la diferencia de edades, había algo en todos ellos lo cual los caracterizaba, y eso era el deseo de aprender, experimentar y buscar conocimiento en cualquier momento-

-Desde lo simple como ver la natural y anotar todo en unos pequeños cuadernos de hojas amarillentas, hasta la creación de prototipos a base de magia y tecnología. Pero con el tiempo y los recursos disponibles, los pasos que daban parecían gateadas-

-Aun con eso, no les bajaba la moral o ellos pensaban que era inútil su esfuerzo. No, ellos lo veían como un reto que romper, un muro que pasar, un desafío que superar y eso era lo que les hacía disfrutar al experimentar-

-Con sus ropas parecidas a batas con partes de armaduras, eran muy rudimentarios y algo toscas para el resto de personas que normalmente usaban togas o batas ceremoniales. Pero eso se esperaba de un grupo que no tuvo más remedio que ser nómada-

-¿De qué serviría estar en un solo lugar que con el tiempo perdería todo conocimiento que registrar y no explorar este cambiante mundo? Una pregunta que era parecida a su dogma, aunque no impedían el hecho de tener un lugar donde todos puedan ser ellos mismo-

-Esparcidos un poco sin alejarse tanto en aquella planicie, un grupo de 2 hombres veían con unos prototipos de mírales aumentados a su gente-

**Guro**: ¿Ya hicieron el recuento de cuántos hemos perdido? –Con su apariencia robusta y fornido, su piel bronceada y su cabello negro con partes gris que eran signo de la edad, su maduro y afilado rostro tenían una que otras cicatrices de batalla-

**Mesh**: Esta vez fueron 10, cada vez nos estamos volviendo menos y si las cosas siguen con este rumbo, no duraremos al final del año. –Una bella mujer madura de una larga cabellera lila amarrada en una larga cola de caballo evidenciaba sus puntiagudas orejas eficaz, su vestimenta, aunque no era muy diferente al resto de usuarios, era más movible por lo que resaltaba su busto cubierto-

**Guro**: Eso lo tenía en mente… ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué no nos ayudan?! –Enojado, aprieta con fuerza los binoculares hasta que crujen cediendo a la fuerza del agarre- Lo siento Mesh, los volví a romper…

**Mesh**: Esta bien. –Tomándolos, usa su magia sagrada por lo que los regresa a su estado natural- Te entiendo, aunque sería grosero decir que es costumbre, ya he conocido la necedad humana ante ideas y creencias. –Al ser una elfa, ella había vivido muchos más años que el resto de la gente y por tener la idea de que hay humanos con los que podrías vivir pacíficamente, fue excluida por los de su propia raza-

**Guro**: Cuando dices eso te haces ver más vieja. -Sonriendo levemente, la elfa da un leve puchero, pero sede para mejorar el temperamento de su amigo- Por cierto, ¿cuánto más podrás retener la barrera que nos esconde?

**Mesh**: No mucho, podré tener muchas reservas mágicas, pero no es ilimitada. –Siendo la única portadora mágica de niveles altos, ella se encargaba de curar, esconder y pelear si era debido cuando las amenazas atacaban- Pero debo decirte que lo mejor sería escondernos nuevamente para que pueda disiparla y ahorrar magia por si se necesita.

**Guro**: No te detendré, vayamos a decirle al resto. –Siguiendo su camino, llegaron al lugar donde todos estaban comiendo frutas y algunos pescados que cazaron del lago- Muy bien todos, en cuanto terminen de comer y recabar fuerzas, Mesh desacera la barrera y tendremos que escondernos nuevamente.

-Varios murmullos de cansancio se escucharon, pero ninguno de desaprobación con lo que terminaron sus alimentos y se prepararon para seguir su camino novada con lo que un grupo de los más fuertes estaban enfrente, el resto en medio y ellos 2 detrás para resguardar que nadie se quedara atrás-

**Mesh**: Muy bien jefe, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? –Sacando un mapa, tacha un lugar con lo que miran las estrellas en la oscura noche que se aproximaba detrás del crepúsculo- Hoy no habrá luna ni nubes, por lo que podremos avanzar mucho por las constelaciones-

**Guro**: Tal vez podamos ir a pedir ayuda al Reino Dragnof… -En ello, su ánimo se apaga-No, no lo creo.

**Mesh**: ¿Por qué no? A lo que sabemos, ellos han estado conviviendo con los dragones desde hace unos pocos años y su nación va bien. –Con sus ojos dorados con signos de cruz, observa el cielo y traza la ruta- Ya está el camino, sólo nos tomaría…

**Guro**: Meses llegar a pie desde donde estamos… Inclusive si algo nos llevara o si tu magia pudiera recortar la brecha, ¿crees que nos acepten? No los estoy juzgando, pero ningún reino nos ha aceptado por no creer en sus creencias aun cuando lo fingimos.

**Mesh**: Puede que tengas razón, pero no perderemos nada con ir a preguntar… Tal vez podamos enviar a alguien y…

**Guro**: Si nos aceptan, ¿cuánto crees que tarde en regresar por nosotros si aún queda algo de nosotros? –Mira al resto de su gente- Aunque sea gracioso, rezo a quien sea para que ellos estén bien.

**Mesh**: Pero no has recibido ninguna respuesta. –Entendiendo a su amigo, una idea absurda recorrió su mente, cosa que Guro vio-

**Guro**: Tuviste una idea, pero desististe.

**Mesh**: ¿Tan obvia fui? –Con una sonrisa algo apagada, levanta la vista al cielo estrellado- Pensaba que tal vez podría ir yo al reino ya que tengo mejor velocidad y magia que me pueda ayudar, pero los dejaría expuestos y desprotegidos.

**Guro**: Oye, puede que el tiempo este pisándome los talones, pero aún no estoy tan viejo. –Jugando, flexiona sus brazos musculosos con varios tatuajes en ellos-

**Mehs**: Lo sé. –Poniendo su mano en el pecho de su amigo, tocaba un punto exacto el cual le hizo detenerse- Pero aún recuerdo aquella vez en las que los deje solos para ir por ayuda.

**Guro**: Un día realmente terrible para nosotros. –El recuerdo de cuando eran unas mil personas en un pequeño asentamiento, todo estaba bien hasta que un grupo de soldados llegaron a masacrar al pueblo por órdenes de sus los obispos que decían que era un mandato de los dioses-

-Todo eso paso mientras atrajeron a unos dragones los cuales terminaron por comerse a la mayoría de personas dejando solamente a 100 los cuales lograr escapar mientras Guro luchaba contra todos recibiendo múltiples heridas.

-Pero aun viendo su derrota próxima, siguió luchando con la idea de por lo menos darles tiempo a ellos para que pudieran escapar con ayuda de Mesh quien se le desgarraba el corazón de ver como su mejor amigo era herido-

**Mesh**: Si será nuestro final, quiero luchar al lado de ustedes.

**Guro**: Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, estaba fascinado por ver un elfo. Tu raza se había vuelto cada vez más escasa y era una maravilla poder estudiarte y hacer experimentos, pero algo en mi me detuvo. –La mira a los ojos- Y era la idea de, ¿me gustaría que hicieran eso conmigo?

**Mesh**: Entonces decidiste abrirme los brazos y darme un nuevo propósito. –Poniendo la mano en su libro de bolsillo, estaba lleno de muchos escritos de su raza y de todo lo que había visto y experimentado en lo largo de sus 200 años de vida-

**Guro**: Y si muriera y nos encontráramos en otra vida, lo haría otra vez. –El optimismo y la seguridad que tenía su amigo eran de las muchas cosas que ella agradecía y respetaba- En fin, lo mejor sería si durmiéramos aquí, yo hare guardia.

**Mesh**: Lo entiendo, iré a comunicarle al resto. –Despidiéndose, se aleja por lo que el grupo se detiene poco a poco-

**…**

-La oscuridad de la noche y el frío cubrían su cuerpo el cual estaba frente a una lámpara experimental la cual generaba calor más no humo o mucha luz. Algo cansado, miraba las estrellas correr en el cielo y sus muchos brillos los cuales le calmaban su agitada mente-

**Guro**: *Aquí estamos nuevamente…* -Mira al grupo de personas las cuales lo seguían por compartir sus ideales- *Tal vez sólo hable conmigo mismo, pero por lo menos sé que no pase una oportunidad* -Cerrando los ojos, junta sus manos cerrándolas- *A quién sea, pido que ayudes a mi gente, que ya no nos hagas sufrir más dolor y que nos protejas de este hostil mundo* -Los abre sutilmente y mira a su amiga dormida al lado de varias mujeres y niños- Y si fallamos, que mi vida sea tomada para que ella y el resto puedan vivir.

-Recostándose en un árbol, el siguiente hombre se acercaba a la distancia para relevarlo de su puesto por lo que se acomodó y cerro sus ojos para quedar dormido y así perderse un brillo multicolores a la distancia del cielo-

**…**

-Un nuevo día surgió y nuevamente estaban siguiendo un camino un camino hasta que se toparon con lo que sería un pueblo a la distancia-

**Explorador**: Señor Guro, ¿qué debemos de hacer? -Con una versión más amplia de los binoculares, observaba la ciudad esperando ordenes de su líder- ¿Debemos de ir o enviar a un explorador?

**Guro**: Es raro, la ciudad parece vieja y muy distante al resto. –Tomando el telescopio de amplitud reducida, mira varias cosas algo nítidas- Pero no podemos seguir durmiendo en el suelo, debemos descansar y reabastecernos. –Mira al explorador- Toma el equipo que necesites y acércate con cautela.

**Mesh**: Aplicare un hechizo de camuflaje en ti, pero recuerda que sólo será para que no seas visto. –Asintiendo, extiende su mano con lo que varios círculos mágicos de menor tamaño se forman y el joven desaparece poco a poco-

**Explorador**: Entendido, iré lo más cauteloso posible. –Dejando unas cosas y tomando, otras, se aleja a la ciudad lentamente y agradeciendo que el viento estuviera a su favor-

**Guro**: Esperemos que todo salga bien. –Con el pendiente en su mente, mira a su amiga elfica la cual estaba anotando entusiastamente en su cuaderno- Parece que te inspiraste.

**Mesh**: Y lo estoy, creo que cada vez estoy más cercas de poder romper la barrera si intento este nuevo algoritmo mágico. –Habiendo dibujado los sellos en su libro, otra idea cruzo su mente- Pero creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda.

**Guro**: ¿A qué te refieres con ayuda?

**Mesh**: SI mis cálculos sin correctos y los sellos funcionan, necesitare una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

**Guro**: Eso estará difícil de conseguir, recuerda que eres la única que usa magia de un nivel superior y si dices que necesitas más, ¿qué podremos hacer unos pocos humanos que ni juntos hacen la mitad de tu reserva mágica?

**Mesh**: Eso aún no lo tengo resuelto, pero pronto descubriré la manera de hacerlo. –Guardando su libro, la figura del explorador se acerca corriendo hacia ellos por lo que la magia que usaron en el desapareció-

**Guro**: ¿Encontraste algo?

**Mesh**: Sí… -Jadeando un poco, se recupera lentamente- No creerá lo que encontré, pero es parecido a un milagro. –El resto de las personas lo miraron un poco dudoso por sus palabras-

**Guro**: No lo sabremos si no lo dices muchacho, vamos, ¿qué viste ahí?

**Explorador**: Todo.

**Mesh**: ¿Todo?

**Explorador**: ¡Sí, todo! Encontré todas las cosas que habíamos dejado en los pueblos anteriores que habíamos hecho y están acomodadas y en buen estado. –Entusiasmado, el grupo de personas lo escucharon y se acercaron velozmente a la ciudad para comprobar la veracidad-

-Sin más, ambos caminaron siendo los últimos como siempre a la ciudad, aun con ideas planteándose en sus cabezas-

**Guro**: Qué extraño… -Dice tan percibible como un susurro-

**Mesh**: ¿Qué sucede Guro, esto no era por lo que rezabas todas las noches a escondidas? –Eso lo sorprendió, pero se dio cuenta que la audición de los elfos era superior al de los humanos- Descuida, no diré nada.

**Guro**: Sabes que no soy un hombre de fe, pero tenía que intentar algo. –Llegando, efectivamente el pequeño pueblo estaba rebosado de recursos y todos los experimentos que habían sido destruidos y robados de los múltiples ataques que habían sufrido- Pero se me hace extraño que de un día para otro este todo repleto de nuestras cosas.

**Mesh**: No descarto ese factor, pero sólo vamos a recoger unas cuantas cosas y nos volveremos a ir. –Al mirar a la gente, comían y otros lloraban felizmente por encontrar aquello que habían perdido o las cosas que eran de sus amigos que habían muerto tempranamente- Se ven muy felices.

**Guro**: Lo sé, y eso me preocupa. –Con el pendiente, su gente se veía feliz y aunque eso lo alentaba, la pequeña espina de un potencial peligro lo mantenía incomodo-

**Mesh**: Lo tengo, ¿qué tal si me ayudas para realizar mi proyecto? –Abriendo sus brazos, se interpone en el camino de su amigo y sonríe con entusiasmo- Eso podría ayudarte.

**Guro**: Si lo pones así, no veo forma de negarme. –Asintiendo, varias horas habían pasado donde ellos estaban ahora en una plaza de suelo de roca lisa donde habían usado un gis para trazar muchos círculos mágicos- Muy bien, terminamos con estos, así que… ¿qué prosigue?

**Mesh**: Sólo debemos de canalizar una gran cantidad de poder mágico en ellos y así podremos romper la barrera que nos impide aprovechar el máximo de nuestro potencial, el segundo origen. –Los círculos mágicos trazados en el suelo empezaron a brillar de un color rojo muy sutil- ¡Eso es, sigue! –Con una sonrisa de éxtasis y sutilmente oscura la cual no reflejaba maldad en su interior, su amigo se le quedo viendo raro-

**Guro**: Cualquiera que no te conozca diría que estas actuando raro…

**Mesh**: ¡Las ideas varían según la fuente! –Usando aún más poder mágico, las runas brillaron todavía más hasta que llego un punto en el que la luz desapareció y con ellos el encantamiento. Pero, una amplia sombra se formaba en el cielo- ¿Qué?

**Guro**: Dime que es parte de tu experimento. –La figura en el cielo cada vez se hacía más grande y la alarma sonó-

**Mesh**: ¡Eso no estaba para nada contemplado! –Retrocediendo, la enrome figura se hizo presente en el cielo-

-Un poderoso dragón de escamas marrones con patrones amarillo, 2 alas de gran tamaño, una larga cola que tenía púas y su cabeza tenía varios cuernos retorcidos-

**Suctam**: ¡Pero que festín apareció ante mí! –Aterrizando de golpe, la onda expansiva empujo a todas las personas contra el suelo. ¡Todos ustedes deberían de estar agradecidos de ser mi comida que le dará fuerza al poderoso Suctam! –Abriendo sus poderosas fauces, exhalo un torrente de fuego napalm se extendió por toda el pueblo- ¡Me gusta la comida asada!

-La gente corría de un lugar a otro evitando las fuertes llamas que recorrían el lugar, unos fueron alcanzados por el fuego mientras otros intentaban apagarlos, pero cada vez era más fuego-

**Guro**: ¡Llévate a todas las personas que puedas! –Sacando una espada de su espalda, toma lo que serían una ballesta de mano- ¡Les daré tiempo! –Antes de que pueda salir, la mano de la elfa lo detuvo-

**Mesh**: ¡Deja que te ayude!

**Guro**: Y dejar que mueras, no lo creo. –Soltándose, las voces de las personas sonaban cada vez más y el dragón seguía riendo mientras más fuego esparcía- Cada segundo que estoy aquí es una de nuestra gente muerta.

**Mesh**: ¡Pero no puedes pelear solo contra ese monstruo, te matara!

**Guro**: Lo sé, por eso pido que te vayas con todos que puedas y uses tu magia para ocultarse mientras lo distraigo, aunque sea un minuto. –Colocándose un casco, varias runas escritas en este brillaron-

**Mesh**: ¡Si mueres, ¿quién nos guiara?!

Guro: Lo harás tú. –La señala- Prometí que podrías ayudarnos a pelear, pero no puedo **dejar** a todos sin nadie a cargo… Ve al reino más cercano y pide ayuda, aun cuando debemos de sucumbir ante ellos. –Aun con su casco puesto, la bofetada que le dio la elfa le dolió-

**Mesh**: ¡Ese no es el Guro que admiro! –Con lágrimas en sus ojos, siguió abofeteándolo- ¡Qué habrá de diversión si seremos pisado, qué sentido tendrá arrojar nuestros sueños a la basura, qué sentido tendrá la vida si no estás aquí! –Antes de que siguiera golpeándolo, la sostiene de las manos-

**Guro**: Lo sé, y por eso lo lamento… pero es mi deber darles un futuro a ustedes. –Empujándola, atranca la puerta y se acerca al dragón el cual ya estaba empezando a comer, cosa que aumento la cólera del humano- ¡Oye, dragón! –Apuntando con la ballesta, dispara un proyectil el cual le dio en el ojo al dragón el cual grita de dolor- ¡Ven por mí!

**Suctam**: ¡Condenado humano, ahora pagaran por tu error! –Despegando al cielo con sus alas, toma altura con lo que expulsa una gran bocanada de fuego en el centro de la ciudad, pero para su sorpresa, una cúpula estaba reteniendo el fuego- ¡¿Qué?!

-Buscando al culpable, la elfa estaba con los brazos extendidos haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir manteniéndolo mientras las demás personas escapaban-

**Guru**: Mesh… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Te dije que escaparas! –Acercándose a su amiga, la expresión de esfuerzo en su rostro era visible-

**Mesh**: ¿Crees que una puerta puede detenerme? –Con el sudor recorriendo su frente, el ataque del dragón iba reduciéndose- Si esta es nuestra última pelea, la tendremos juntos. –Tirando sus prendas mayores, revelo un traje de casería de un color plateado con marrón donde había varias plumas multicolores en forma de falda y de hombrera-

**Suctam**: Un elfo… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi uno. –Descendiendo nuevamente, sus pisadas eran la de un gato cazando un ratón- Podrá ser un reto atraparte, pero veo que eres pegada al humano, así que, si lo mato, te tendré a ti.

**Guru**: No soy una presa para nada fácil. –Con su espada en manos, sus músculos se tensaron- ¡¿Estás lista Mesh?!

**Mesh**: ¡Lo estoy! –Dando un aplauso, varios círculos mágicos recorrieron su antebrazo y brazo completamente- ¡Vamos! –Dando un salto de gran altura, la primera fila de círculos desaparece- ║_Fuerza de la Naturaleza de Alto Impacto_║-Una corriente de aire comprimido golpeo al colosal dragón el cual se mantuvo firme pese al ataque-

**Guru**: ¿Se supone que sienta algo? –Molesto, golpea el suelo con su garra el cual sacude la tierra brevemente por lo que Guru tuvo que estabilizarse- ¡Es mi turno! –Alzando la cabeza, escupió una gran cantidad de fuego liquido el cual empezó a caer en el lugar creando una lluvia de fuego por lo que ambos tuvieron que esquivar las gotas de fuego- ¡Eso es, bailen mientras se fríen poco a poco!

-Riendo, continúo golpeando el suelo varias veces provocando que la tierra se partiera y que el humano ya no pudiera pararse-

**Guru**: ¡Desgraciado! –Algo mareado por las continuas sacudidas, sentía el dolor de las gotas de fuego que le habían rosado y caído- Debemos de hacer algo. –Mira a su amiga que estaba tratando de cubrirle las lluvias con escudos mágicos que ya habían consumido otros círculos mágicos de sus brazos dejando sólo 3-

**Mesh**: No creo poder hacer mucho, su elemento es el fuego y el mí la naturaleza. –Saltando al lado de su amigo, crea una cúpula violeta el cual los cubre gastando un circulo y otro para curar las heridas de ambos- Ya nada más me queda un hechizo.

**Guru**: Entonces úsalo para escapar.

**Mesh**: Otra vez con intentar hacer las cosas solo, te dije que estaría aquí para ayudarte.

**Guru**: No lo hiciste, únicamente me recalcaste que si no creía que no podrías contra una puerta.

**Mesh**: Esta bien, pero tiene que haber una forma la cual nos ayude. –Viendo que estaban encerrados, el dragón se acerca a ellos y toma la esfera con sus grandes garras y la acerca a su rostro-

**Suctam**: Vaya, vaya, vaya… Parece que tendré que morder esto hasta llegar a su crujiente centro. –Lamiéndose los escamosos labios, abre su boca mostrando sus afilados dientes con lo que muerde la barrera que rápidamente empieza a ceder por la presión de la mordida- Un poco duro, pero vale la pena morder.

-Aplicando más fuerza, la barrera empieza a ceder y caerse a pedazos lentamente aun sin perder su forma-

**Mesh**: No puedo creer que esta sea el fin… -Mira a su amigo- Al menos me alegro que sea junto a un gran amigo.

**Guru**: Por lo menos los nuestro estarán bien. –Aliviando la carga de su corazón, un pesar lo invadió- Sólo espero que logren salir y vivir una nueva vida. –Apretando su puño, el olor a azufre llega a sus narices- Pero que desagradable olor.

**Mesh**: Si podemos olerlo, a la barrera no le quedan más que segundos de uso. –Asustada por el tiempo de muerte que tendría, toma la mano de quien fue su mejor amigo- Gracias por el viaje.

**Guru**: No, a ti por ayudarme a empezarlo. –Sonriendo, ambos cierran sus ojos- *Quién sea, ayúdenos por favor* -Como ultima plegaria, su destino estaba definido-

-Hasta que paso-

-Del cielo, un poderoso rayo de luz cae sobre la tierra, el impacto mueve al dragón por la fuerza y lo hace escupir la barrera junto a quienes estaban dentro. –Los rayos multicolores y la onda de poder seguían propagándose por el terreno creando tal presión que Suctam tuvo que aferrarse al suelo con sus garras-

-Deteniendo aquel poderoso haz de luz, la nube de polvo se alza en el lugar con lo que 5 figuras de diferentes tamaños se muestran mientras sacuden sus manos-

**¿?**: Esta bien, no estuvo tan mal como esperaba. –Con una voz femenina algo ruda, se adelantó de la sombra de humo revelando su persona-

-Una belleza de piel café claro, su largo cabello liso con mechones de un color azul turquesa intenso que cambiaba de tonalidad sutilmente con la luz, unos afilados y definidos ojos de iris magenta intenso. Su ropa era un conjunto deportivo negro con una blusa de entrenamiento de un color azul oscuro intenso, tenías de un color negro y lo más característico era una cola marrón moviéndose lentamente-

**¿?**: Espero que nadie se haya lastimado por la caída. –Otra voz femenina con una tonalidad suave, nerviosa y algo chillona-

-Con un traje de tonos pastel muy distinto a lo que podían procesar, era una chica muy pequeña que al verla mejor pensaron que era una especie de monstruo. Su piel de un color rosa pálido, tenía varios tentáculos en su cabeza que asimilaban cabello, varios poros en sus hombros y cabeza, unos ojos completamente negros que tenían un iris de un color azul cielo intenso-

**¿?**: No creo que algo así pudiera lastimarnos, pero no quisiera volverlo a pasar. –Siendo ahora una voz masculina, se sentía como si fuera la de un bibliotecario joven-

-Siendo el más alto, su piel era de un color verde amarillento apagado, contaba con lo que serían unas almohadillas amarillentas, orejas puntiagudas, unas antenas en la cabeza, nariz puntiaguda, y unos ojos que le daban una apariencia ruda. Sus prendas era un Gi marrón con partes de un traje de explorador-

**¿?**: Recuérdame nunca volver a darte el control del transporte, así evitaremos chocar contra varios planetas. –Otra voz de mujer sonó-

-Irradiando una presión de poder, era una chica del mismo tamaño de la primera. Su larga y puntiaguda cabellera de un color blanco puro hacía contraste con su blanca piel, unos ojos igual de rosados que el de la primera chica y una larga cola blanca que terminaba con más pelo que la otra. Vestía un pantalón negro deportivo, una especie de armadura blanca, brazaletes amarillos, un collar en el cuello y botas negras con líneas blancas-

**¿?**: Lo mejor sería que no se peleen otra vez, no queremos que destruyan planetas por una pequeña disputa. –Con una voz madura, pero con un toque juvenil, fue el último en salir de las sombras-

-Con un cuerpo más definido que Guro, su alborotado cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo de un negro intenso contrastaba con su bronceada piel y ojo negros. Vestía una armadura superior de un color grises, negros y azules metalizados, unos pantalones de pelea negro, botas blancas y unos guantes recortados del mismo color

**¿?**: No es mi culpa, yo iba conduciendo tranquilamente en el espacio cuando apareció ese planeta de la nada. –Defendiéndose, la peliblanca la mira molesta-

**¿?**: Mikoto, estabas durmiendo mientras manejabas…

**Mikoto**: Bueno… no es mi culpa que estuvieran en mi ruta. –Cruzando sus brazos, mira a la majin- ¿Oh me equivoco Bizil? –La pequeña majin rápidamente se pone nerviosa y algo roja-

**Bizil**: Yo… yo… yo no sé qué decir. Lo siento mucho, Mikoto-san. –Haciendo una reverencia, el namekino se rasca el cuello con lo que da un suspiro y le pone una mano encima a su amiga-

**Zerlik**: No es para que te disculpes, Bizil-san, no tienes por qué disculparte por un pleito que ellas hicieron. –Calmándola, ella pierde el sonrojo- Pero tendré que decir que fue algo irresponsable de tu parte el pasar por esos planetas.

**Daiki**: Y aún más ya que no somos de este universo. –El joven saiyajin se para al lado de la peliblanca- También debería de tener un poco de paciencia con Mikoto-san., ya sabes cómo es, Estela-chan.

**Estela**: Hare la excepción está vez. –Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, Estela mira con desprecio a su hermana la cual se salvó de la reprimiendo- Eres despreciable.

**Mikoto**: Gracias, yo también te quiero hermana. –Jugando con el temperamento de su hermana melliza, el saiyajin la toma de los hombros para por lo menos hacer el intento de evitar una pelea- Eso es Daik, controla a tu mascota.

**Estela**: ¡Se acabó! –Siendo sujetada por el resto de sus amigos, la peli azul seguía burlándose de su hermana pese a lo que estaba pasando en su entorno-

**Suctam**: ¡Oigan! –Rugiendo enojado, el grupo de amigos voltean a ver ala dragón el cual estaba callado- ¡Ya estoy harto de escuchar sus ridículas voces! –Golpeando con fuerza el suelo, sacudió la tierra, pero todos ellos ni se inmutaron-

**Mikoto**: Oh, un dragón… Bueno, continuando con lo anterior, es claro que aun así no podrías contra mí. –Como si fuera algo normal o remanente sin importancia, decidió ignorar al poderoso reptil y seguir con lo suyo-

**Estela**: ¿Eso crees? Podrás tener más resistencia y Ki, pero yo soy más poderoso que tú. –Señalándola, la empuja un poco-

**Mikoto**: Y aun con ese poder no logras alcanzarme. –Con una sonrisa de confianza, el temperamento de la joven aumentaba cada vez más- ¿Qué paso, bola de pelos? ¿Acaso te retienes porque pasara lo mismo que todos muertos entrenamientos? –Apretando los dientes, una vena empezó a sobresalir de la cabeza de la saiyan-

**Bizil**: Este… Mikoto-san, creo que lo mejor no sería hacer enojar a Estela-sama. –Aun aplicando fuerza, el calor del cuerpo de la saiyajn era obvio-

**Zerlik**: Concuerdo, debes de alterar a tu hermana. –Clavando sus pies en el suelo, aún era inútil para detenerla completamente-

**Daiki**: Estela-chan, deberías de calmarte… -Siendo la voz que más afectaba a la saiyajn el temperamento se mantuvo a raya- Mikoto, ¿podrías dejar de alterarla? –Mirando a la peli azul, esta medita un poco hasta tener su resultado-

**Mikoto**: No lo creo, quiero divertirme un poco con… -Siendo interrumpida, la zarpa del dragón cae encima de ella-

**Suctam**: ¡Todos ustedes me tienen harto! ¡Disfrutare masticar sus patéticos cuerpos hasta que…! –Antes de que siguiera vociferando, su mano fue alzada aun con toda la fuerza que había aplicado y para su sorpresa ver que la chica estaba quieta sin haberse movido un milímetro- ¿Qué…?

**Mikoto**: Espero que no hayas arruinado mi peinado, lagartija con alas. –Tomando uno de los dedos del dragó, lo gira al lado contrario con lo que se escucha un crujido y luego el rugir de dolor del dragón- ¿Qué tal ahora? –Dice después de arreglarse su cabello ligeramente despeinado-

**Suctam**: ¡Pagaras con tu vida! –Alzando el vuelo, infla poco a poco su pecho- ¡Muere! –Gastando todas sus reservas, una poderosa torrente de fuego napalm es dispara en dirección de los recién llegados-

**Estela**: ¿Nos acaba de atacar?

**Zerlik**: Parece ser que sí… entonces, ¿lo ignoramos? –Mira al resto de sus amigos-

**Daiki**: No lo sé, creo que sí, no quiero que mis prendas se manchan de lo que sea su ataque. –Aun sosteniendo a Estela, ella se adelanta- ¿Estela-chan?

**Estela**: Necesito desahogarme gracias a cierta persona. –Mirando a su hermano, ella sonríe con suficiencia- Te odio… -Extendiendo su mano, el rugido del dragón empieza a concentrarse en una descomunal esfera de fuego que poco a poco se formaba mientras el rugido se agotaba- Oye, dragón, esto es tuyo. –Lanzándole el mismo ataque, la velocidad era tal que no alcanzo a reaccionar para esquivar por lo que recibe el ataque de lleno y cayó al suelo-

**Bizil**: ¿Está mejor, Estela-sama?

**Estela**: Ni tanto, tal vez con destruir este mundo me sienta un poco mejor. –A la distancia, Suctam se levantaba débilmente del suelo- Parece ser que aún puede jugar, creo que puedo divertirme aún.

**Mikoto**: Oh… podemos hacer otra cosa.

**Estela**: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

**Mikoto**: Veras, mi estimada hermana, esa criatura se ve que es grande y yo no he comido desde que empezamos a viajar… Así que pensé que podíamos comérnoslo. –Sonriendo con malicia, la idea era juzgada por su hermana- Además, servirá para ver si le traemos algo de valor de este mundo a Beerus-sama.

**Estela**: Está bien… -Mira a la majin- Bizil, ¿podrías hacernos el favor? –Señala a la bestia que se acercaba a ellos lentamente-

**Bizil**: hare lo mejor que pueda. –Caminando en dirección del dragón su equipo se quedó viéndola, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron aquellas 2 personas siendo el saiyajn el primero en acercase a ellos y hablarles-

**Daiki**: Hola, parece que los interrumpimos en su pelea, pero nuestro equipo tiene un poco de hambre y decidimos comernos a ese dragón, espero que no sea algún conocido suyo. –Guro y Mesh estaban callados por lo que veían- ¿Hola?

**Guro**: ¿Qui… quienes son ustedes? –Sin saber si fue una ofensa o no, no tuvo más que preguntar-

**Daiki**: Disculpen mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Daiki, ellos son Zerlik-san, Mikoto, Estela-chan y Bizl-san. –Señala a cada uno de sus amigos respectivamente- Ahora pregunto yo, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

**Guro**: Gu… Guro, mi nombre es Guro y ella es Mesh. –Señala a la elfa quien seguía en shok- ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

**Daiki**: ¿Acaso has hecho algo para no poder hacerla? -Niega lentamente- Entonces puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras. –Sonriendo amigablemente, extiende su mano a ambos- Es mejor preguntar de pie.

**Guro**: Gra… gracias. –Aceptando ambos el gesto, al tomar la mano sintieron la increíble fuerza controlada del joven- ¿En verdad se comerán a ese dragón?

**Daiki**: Así es, ellas tienen hambre y cuando no comen, bueno, las cosas se ponen un poco feas. –Frotándose el cuello, un destello de luz rosado llamo su atención junto con el rugido de agonía del dragón el cual había sido cocinado en vida hasta que se dejó de escuchar su voz- Deben de tener hambre después de tener una pelea, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos a comer?

**Mesh**: Pero… -Derrotar a un dragón era una hazaña casi imposible, pero hablar de uno como si no fuera distinto a una simple gallina le hizo congelarse en su lugar. Pero lo peor era que cuando el dragón ataco a aquella chica, esta se molestó por desacomodarle el cabello-

-Para Guro no era diferente, pero él se centró en el joven quien les hablo. Podía leer la fuerza física de una persona, pero sus sentidos gritaron cuando vieron una fuerza la cual jamás habían visto. Tanto poder escondido, y lo que también llamo su atención fue que ya los había invitado a comer pese a ser completos extraños, eso decía que era una persona muy inocente o que no le importaba ya que no podían hacerles algo-

**Guro**: Con mucho gusto, Daiki-dono.

**Daiki**: Con sólo decirme Daiki basta. –Aun con su sonrisa amistosa, siguieron al lugar donde estaban comendo al dragón que alguna vez estaba comiéndolos- Espero que dejen algo para nuestros invitados.

**Zerlik**: Pues llegaron justo a tiempo, ellas ya van por la mitad. –La parte superior del dragón ya había sido comida por aquellas 2 chicas las cuales parecían que estaban en algún tipo de competencia- Entonces, Daiki-san, ¿quiénes son nuestros invitados?

**Daiki**: Sus nombres son Guro-san y Mesh-san, estaban teniendo una pelea contra el dragón cuando nosotros llegamos.

**Zerlik**: Si, lo sentimos por el inconveniente, pero si no hubieran decidido comerse al dragón, muy posiblemente hubieran destruido el planeta. –Si ya estaban algo asustados por la presencia de ellos, el comentario tan casual de la destrucción de su mundo los aterro-

**Guro**: No… no se preocupen por nosotros. –Mirando a su amiga, esta seguía quieta, observando a un poderoso ser mágico siendo comido por ser que eran mucho más poderosos que él-

**Bizil**: Están herido, dejen que los ayude. –Dejando sus alimentos y limpiando sus manos, uno de sus tentáculos les apunto y con ello un leve brillo rosado que ilumino sus cuerpos, restauro la energía en ambos y todas sus heridas sanaron- Con eso debería de bastar.

**Mesh**: ¿Puedes usar magia sanadora?

**Bizil**: Sí… bueno, puedo usar muchos tipos de magia. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente, de ser así, lo siento. –Y nuevamente se disculpa-

**Daiki**: Ya hablamos de inclinarse por todo, Bizil-san. –Siendo una rutina, la majin asiente- Lo siento mucho, ella es así.

**Guro**: No tiene nada de que disculparse, Zerlik-dono. Es sólo que es tan…

**Daiki**: ¿Extraño? –Ambos asienten- Bueno, supuse que sería así ya que ustedes no tienen un nivel alto de Ki. –Cruzándose de brazos, sigue explicando- Pensé que se iban a desmayar o algo por el estilo, pero parece que son más fuertes de lo que esperaba.

**Mesh**: ¿Nivel de Ki? ¿De qué están hablando exactamente? –Y como su primera plegaria fue escuchada, esta pregunta también fue respondida con más poder de lo que esperaba-

-Como si fuera un imán la tierra y ellos un pedazo de metal, se pegaron al suelo por la inmensa presión que ejercieron ambas chicas cuando tuvieron un pequeño enfrentamiento el cual sacudió la tierra, cielos y mares cercanos, la tierra se despedazaba, los cielos se oscurecían y los mares huían-

**Bizil**: Uno de nosotros debería de ir a calmarlas… yo no creo poder con la tarea.

**Zerlik**: Paso.

**Daiki**: Espero no morir en el intento. –Caminando como si no fuera nada, mira a sus invitados- Nuevamente disculpas por el insolvente, suele pasar esto cada vez que tienen un desacuerdo.

-Pensando que tal vez podrían ser aplastadas, ser comidos por el dragón hubiera sido una muerte más rápida, pero como tan pronto apareció, también lo hizo cuando desapareció-

**Guro**: ¿Qué fue eso? –Con su tembloroso cuerpo, su compañera estaba igual-

**Zerlik**: Eso es el nivel de Ki del que hablábamos. –Da un trago a una cantinflera que tenía agua adentro-

**Mesh**: ¿No queras decir poder mágico?

**Zerlik**: La única que puede usar magia es Bizil-san. Pero no, hablamos de Ki, una fuerza que abunda en todo el universo y en espete hay una gran cantidad. –Ki, universo, fuerza sobre humana, nuevos conceptos atacaron las mentes de ambos-

**Guro**: ¿Son acaso dioses?

**Bizil**: Zerlik-san, Daiki san y yo no somos dioses de ningún tipo. –Casi desechando las esperanzas, lo ultimo las retuvo- Pero Mikoto-dono y Estela-sama si lo son.

**Mesh**: Son en verdad dioses… -Viendo a ambas chicas, estaban discutiendo siendo aquel joven el intermediario que evitaría cualquier pelea posible- Pero, no lucen como dioses.

**Daiki**: Ya veo a que va tu pregunta. –Sacando su rastreador, presiona varios botones los cuales proyectan una imagen- Ella son en verdad dioses, sólo que están reteniendo su poder. –Con su breve explicación, miro a ambos que estaban fijo en su dispositivo-

**Guro**: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es alguna especia de lacrima mágica?

**Daiki**: ¿Esto? Es simplemente mi rastreador, me permite comunicarme a distancia, buscar cosas, almacenar cosas y entre otras funciones que ya no recuerdo. –Moviéndolo un poco, la mirada de ambos estaba fija en el dispositivo-

**Mesh**: ¿Puedo verlo de cercas?

**Bizil**: Puedes usar el mío si gustas. –Entregando su rastreador rosa claro, lo toma con cuidado y lo inspecciona con cuidado-

**Mesh**: Guro, esto es totalmente desconocido e increíble… -El raro material del que estaba hecho era desconocido al igual que sus funciones y la simple idea que pudiera hacer mucho algo tan pequeño la intrigaba-

**Guro**: Ya veo... –Con algo de decidió hacer la siguiente pregunta- ¿Acaso escucharon mi plegaria?

**Zerlik**: Em… nosotros no escuchamos plegarias. –Algo extrañado, formulo varias cosas en su mente hasta dar con un objetivo- Creo que es a si te refieres que, si somos deidades de tu mundo, ¿verdad? –ambos asienten- Lamento decirte que no, no somos de este mundo.

**Bizil**: Ni de este universo, pasamos por aquí mientras buscábamos algo.

**Guro**: Si dicen que no son dioses, entonces no sé qué sería un dios… Tantos años dedicado a la búsqueda científica te alejan de las creencias religiosas.

**Zerlik**: Aguarda, ¿eres un científico? –Ahora el entusiasmo estaba en el namekiano-

**Mesh**: También somos magos, bueno, yo lo soy. Somos un grupo de personas las cuales compartimos el deseo de investigar y aprender más.

**Bizil**: Pero… si son un grupo, ¿dónde está el resto? –Mira a su alrededor-

**Guro**: Lamentablemente perdimos muchas vidas en estos últimos años. Las ciudades y reinos nos estaban cazando por creer que éramos herejes por no compartir sus creencias religiosas cuando sólo queríamos ser nosotros mismos.

**Mesh**: Mucha gente a muerte, y con el ataque del dragón perdido a más de la mitad. –La tristeza se apodera de ellos por su debilidad y permitir tal cosa-

**Zerlik**: Quiero aclarar algo. –Voltean a mirarlo- ¿Los estaban cazando simplemente por ser diferentes a ellos por tener sus propios ideales, mataron a niños e inocentes sin ninguna duda y me dices que nadie los quiso ayudar?

**Guro**: Así es…

**Zerlik**: ¿Qué me dice Bizil-san? –Mira a su amiga-

**Bizil**: No mienten en nada. –Baja un tentáculo el cual dejo de brillar sutilmente- Hay tanta maldad en este mundo…

**Zerlik**: Ya tomé mi decisión. –Mira a sus compañeros los cuales regresaban hasta estar cercas- Tengo algo que decirles.

**Mikoto**: ¿Qué es ahora? –Con un mondadientes en su boca, se recarga en los huesos del dragón-

-En poco tiempo, les explican lo que les habían dicho y las pruebas que lo justificaban-

**Zerlik**: ¿Qué opinan?

**Daiki**: Y se hacen llamar humano… me enferman el hecho de que supuestamente se justifican por ser una orden divina… Yo estoy contigo, Zerlik-san.

**Bizil**: No me gusta ver morir a los inocentes, yo también quiero ayudar. –Aunque eran 3, el resultado estaba en ellas 2-

**Mikoto**: ¿Qué me dices Estela?

**Estela**: Estamos en una misión, lo mejor sería no alejarnos de nuestro cometido. –Las esperanzas se estaban cortando- Después de todo, no es nuestro mundo.

**Mikoto**: Puede que tengas razón, pero…

**Estela**: Se lo que vas a decir, hermana. –Todos miran el cielo que estaba atardeciendo- Fi-chan hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo. –La punzada de tristeza recorre su cuerpo por el aún reciente recuerdo que paso- Entonces lo haremos, ayudaremos a este mundo y dejaremos la marca de Fi-chan y Xeno.

**Guro**: Esperen por favor, ¿en qué nos ayudaran?

**Mikoto**: Simple humano, ayudaremos a que su gente tenga un lugar donde sean ellos mismo y purgaremos la tierra los mayores males. –Sacando un semblante de una «TP», se la coloca la mano derecha- Es hora de patear algunos traseros.

**Daiki**: Y vengar a los inocentes. –Coloca su semblante y se lo pone en su hombro derecho-

**Bizil**: Curar el mal del mundo. –Pone su signo en su mano izquierda-

**Zerlik**: Verán su error por juzgar ciegamente. –Coloca su semblante en el hombro izquierdo-

**Estela**: No sólo su error y demás cosas… No, ellos se romperán al ver que hicieron enojar al dios equivocado. –Pone su semblante en el pecho-

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

20/08/19

25


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.

**Título:** **«**El primer paso**»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia.

Pues vamos todavía bien y eso es alentador, así que esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo ya que la inspiración no se a cortado. Por cierto, ya tengo ganas de traer de vuelta a FT, pero tengo que poner unas cuantas cosas antes de que eso pase, así que posiblemente en unos 3 capítulos más ya estén nuestros destructivos magos.

Sin más, disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► ║║Técnica**.**

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

►**Comenten qué les parece o si tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente**…**

**Bizil**: Pero… si son un grupo, ¿dónde está el resto? –Mira a su alrededor-

**Guro**: Lamentablemente perdimos muchas vidas en estos últimos años. Las ciudades y reinos nos estaban cazando por creer que éramos herejes por no compartir sus creencias religiosas cuando sólo queríamos ser nosotros mismos.

**Mesh**: Mucha gente a muerte, y con el ataque del dragón perdimos a más de la mitad. –La tristeza se apodera de ellos por su debilidad y permitir tal cosa-

**Zerlik**: Quiero aclarar algo. –Voltean a mirarlo- ¿Los estaban cazando simplemente por ser diferentes a ellos por tener sus propios ideales, mataron a niños e inocentes sin ninguna duda y me dices que nadie los quiso ayudar?

**Guro**: Así es…

**Zerlik**: ¿Qué me dice Bizil-san? –Mira a su amiga-

**Bizil**: No mienten en nada. –Baja un tentáculo el cual dejo de brillar sutilmente- Hay tanta maldad en este mundo…

**Zerlik**: Ya tomé mi decisión. –Mira a sus compañeros los cuales regresaban hasta estar cercas- Tengo algo que decirles.

**Mikoto**: ¿Qué es ahora? –Con un mondadientes en su boca, se recarga en los huesos del dragón-

-En poco tiempo, les explican lo que les habían dicho y las pruebas que lo justificaban-

**Zerlik**: ¿Qué opinan?

**Daiki**: Y se hacen llamar humano… me enferman el hecho de que supuestamente se justifican por ser una orden divina… Yo estoy contigo, Zerlik-san.

**Bizil**: No me gusta ver morir a los inocentes, yo también quiero ayudar. –Aunque eran 3, el resultado estaba en ellas 2-

**Mikoto**: ¿Qué me dices Estela?

**Estela**: Estamos en una misión, lo mejor sería no alejarnos de nuestro cometido. –Las esperanzas se estaban cortando- Después de todo, no es nuestro mundo.

**Mikoto**: Puede que tengas razón, pero…

**Estela**: Se lo que vas a decir, hermana. –Todos miran el cielo el cual estaba atardeciendo- Fi-chan hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo. –La punzada de tristeza recorre su cuerpo por el aún reciente recuerdo que paso- Entonces lo haremos, ayudaremos a este mundo y dejaremos la marca de Fi-chan y Xeno.

**Guro**: Esperen por favor, ¿en qué nos ayudaran?

**Mikoto**: Simple, humano, ayudaremos a que su gente tenga un lugar donde sean ellos mismo y purgaremos la tierra de los mayores males. –Sacando un semblante de una «TP», se la coloca la mano derecha- Es hora de patear algunos traseros.

**Daiki**: Y vengar a los inocentes. –Coloca su semblante y se lo pone en su hombro derecho-

**Bizil**: Curar el mal del mundo. –Pone su signo en su mano izquierda-

**Zerlik**: Verán su error por juzgar ciegamente. –Coloca su semblante en el hombro izquierdo-

**Estela**: No sólo su error y demás cosas… No, ellos se romperán al ver que hicieron enojar al dios equivocado. –Pone su semblante en el pecho-

Continuamos…

* * *

**Estela**: Como no está Xeno, creo que tomare el mando de lo que tenemos qué hacer para no dejar ningún cabo suelto y ser lo más eficiente y rápidos posibles… ¿Alguna duda? –Mira al resto del equipo que aceptaron, todos menos uno- No sé por qué, pero supuse que serías la única… ¿qué quieres decir ahora?

**Mikoto**: Las cosas podrían salir mejor si yo estuviera al mando, después de todo, soy mayor que tú.

**Estela**: En primera, no sirves para mandar; en segunda, eres mayor que yo por segundos, y en tercera, si tomamos en cuenta la edad, Bizil-san sería la líder. –Señala a la majin quien se sorprende un poco-

**Mikoto**: Podríamos ir por Xeno, después de todo, él es el líder del equipo.

**Estela**: Si encuentras una forma de apartarlo de la tumba y hacerlo reaccionar, me avisas. Pero como no es así, sólo has lo que te digo y podrás conducir otra vez. –Pensándolo, la peli azul aprueba eso con un asentimiento de cabeza-

**Bizil**: Entonces, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer, Estela-sama?

**Estela**: Bueno, viendo que tanto tú y Zerlik perdieron gran parte de su fuerza, lo mejor sería que se quedaran con el resto de supervivientes para que los curen, cuiden y protejan ante cualquier amenaza.

**Zerlik**: Creo que era obvio que pasaría eso… por cierto, ¿qué hacemos en el peor de los casos si encontramos algo que nos supere en poder? No es que dude de mi capacidad, pero no hay que hacer las cosas sin ningún plan.

**Estela**: Según lo que siento, no hay poder más grande que el de estos dragones. Y si se diera el caso de que algo fuera más fuerte, iremos contra la amenaza mi hermana y yo.

**Mikoto**: Esperare con ansias de que pase. –Sonriendo con confianza, voltea su mirada a ella- ¿Qué hare yo?

**Estela**: Lo tuyo esperara a lo último. –Mira al saiyajin- Daiki-kun, necesito que vayas junto al científico Guro y rescates al resto de individuos que puedas de la manera más discreta posible, lo último que queremos es hacer más impacto de nuestra presencia de lo que queremos.

**Daiki**: Tómalo por hecho… Este..., Estela-chan, ¿qué pasará si las cosas se complican?

**Estela**: Tan simple como el agua, Daiki-kun. –Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aquel gesto era una máscara que ocultaba el verdadero sentimiento- Acábalos. –Con una voz tranquila, pero tan fría que parecía congelar, el saiyajin se para derecho como militar-

**Mikoto**: Entonces… ¿ya me dirás qué voy a hacer?

**Estela**: Vendrás conmigo, necesito discutir una cosa contigo. Además, iremos, con la ayuda de Mesh-san, a todos los asentamientos humanos que los exiliaron y cazaron, para que puedan ser castigados por un juicio divino.

**Mikoto**: Cuando hablas con aire de deidad se te sube a la cabeza, en verdad me pones en duda sobre tu capacidad para gobernar un universo… Creo que no fue tan buena idea enviarte con Frieza-san esos años.

**Estela**: ¿Lo crees?

**Mikoto**: Soy tu hermana, tengo la hermosa desgracia de compartir gran parte de mi vida junto a ti, ese significa que te conozco demasiado. –Suspirando, la noche ya había caído en el lugar- Démonos prisa, no quisiera volver a comer dragón ya que me resultaron ligeramente sabrosos.

**Estela**: Sería todo, es momento de actuar. –Asintiendo, los grupos estaban decididos. Las 2 saiyajins y la elfa salieron disparadas al cielo siendo la última cargada por ellos, dejando al resto para que cumplieran con su objetivo-

**…**

**Zerlik**: Como ya se fueron, lo mejor será empezar con nuestra parte. –Caminando en dirección contraria, el guerrero asiente con lo que los guía al lugar donde estaban escondidos la mayoría de personas- Entonces… ¿dónde se escondieron?

**Guro**: Este, bueno… creo que no sabría exactamente. Yo estaba dándoles tiempo para que pudieran escapar. –Mira los restos del dragón-

**Daiki**: ¿En serio eres el único de todo el grupo que puede luchar? –Ahora era él quien observaba al guerrero- No es por decir nada malo, pero no tienes la pinta completa de ser un guerrero.

**Guro**: Je, je, je… Tiene razón, Daiki-san. La verdad es que yo no era un guerrero, yo soy un científico al igual que el resto de mis colegas, pero al ver que este mundo nos trataba con desprecio y fuerza, tuve que volverme fuerte para poder hacerles frente. –Saca de su cuaderno un libro de notas pequeño donde había pocos apuntes- Quisiera volver a investigar, pero no podré hacerlo hasta que encontremos la paz.

**Zerlik**: Sacrificaste tus sueños para proteger a los demás… tu vida… -Los 3 se detienen cuando nuevamente el sentimiento de tristeza invade a todos-

**Bizil**: Me recuerda mucho a Xeno-san y Fi-sempai.

**Guro**: ¿Son amigos suyos? –Asienten lentamente- ¿Qué les paso?

**Daiki**: Una tragedia. –Mira sus puños los cuales temblaban por el recuerdo- No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió el evento. –Mira a su compañero Namekiano y Majin- Pero ustedes lo sintieron más.

**Zerlik**: Disculpa que no contestemos tu pregunta, Guro-san, pero el recuerdo es muy amargo y triste para decirlo… -Siguiendo su camino, en la mente de Guro estaba la duda de qué le pudo pasar a estas personas con un poder supremo para que se vieran muy afectados- Creo que ya casi llegamos con el resto de tu gente.

**Guro**: ¿En serio? Yo no los veo.

**Bizil**: Lo sabemos por sus marcas de Ki. –Deteniéndose, extiende su mano con lo que emite un leve rayo estático el cual impacta en una cúpula mágica la cual deshace mostrando a unas 21 personas abrazadas y con la cabeza agachada-

**Guro**: ¿Qué es eso de las marcas de Ki?

**Daiki**: Debes de estar jugando. –Con rostro de duda, la sonrisa del saiyajin se atenúa poco a poco- ¿Hablas en serio? Digo, este mundo está rebosando de Ki.

**Guro**: Hablas de magia, ¿no?

**Zerlik**: Como dijimos, la única que usa magia es Bizil-san. Nosotros hablamos del Ki. –Extendiendo su mano, un orbe de Ki amarillo se formó, cosa que tomo la atención de los sobrevivientes- Una fuente de poder que predomina en todos los seres vivos y en el universo.

-Poco a poco las personas se acercaron para seguir contemplando el nuevo descubrimiento, dejando de lado la apariencia de 2 de los 3 nuevos sujetos. Pero como había unos cuantos heridos por el fuego, se les dificultaba un poco estar parados-

**Bizil**: Dejen que yo les ayude. –Extendiendo sus brazos, una nube de color rosa se propago de sus poros se acercaba a las personas rodeándolas y curando poco a poco las heridas de todos- No tomara mucho tiempo, si gustan, pueden ir a cumplir la parte de la misión.

**Daiki**: Entonces se los dejo a ustedes. –Despidiéndose y dejando a las personas en disposición de sus compañeros, levita tomando a Guro de un arnés y sale volando en dirección que él le decía-

**…**

**Guro**: Este… Daiki-san, ¿crees que podrías hablar más de ese poder del que hablaron? –Viéndolo, ya había sacado su cuaderno y una pluma-

**Daiki**: Con gusto, pero antes tienes que decirme dónde fue la última vez que tomaron a tus amigos capturados. –Sacando una brújula, mira la posición de las estrellas con lo que da una dirección- Gracias. –Aumentando la velocidad, creo una barrera que los cubría del viento para que pudiera hablar- Para responder a tu pregunta, deberás de forma mejor tus dudas.

**Guro**: Me piedes mucho. –Dice de buena manera- A pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de hacer una investigación de algún tipo.

**Daiki**: Entonces no te pediré que te apresures, pero recuerda que cuando terminemos con esto, tendremos que irnos.

**Guro**: Lo sé… Sabes, tengo una pregunta. –Guarda su bloc de notas- ¿Se puede volver una más fuerte con este poder? –Ante la pregunta, Daiki da una ligera risa- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

**Daiki**: No, nada de eso. Lo que paso es que la respuesta se está respondiendo por si sola. –Deteniéndose, vieron varias luces por debajo de ellos- La fuerza de mi equipo esta aumentada por el Ki, pero lo que en verdad lo impulsa, es el deseo que tenemos cada uno de nosotros.

-Descendiendo, era un pueblo de un tamaño considerable, pero no tanto para ser grande. Había unas pocas personas afuera de la muralla de roca que rodeaba el pueblo-

-Aun con un estilo antiguo, se veía el avance de la comunidad y varias hogueras encendidas donde había un mayor número de personas que parecían estar vociferando y rodeando los pilares de fuego-

**Daiki**: Esto es malo…

**Guro**: ¿Qué sucede Daiki-san?

**Daiki**: A menos que las personas aquí sean inmunes al fuego, cosa que no lo creo por la batalla con ese dragón que tuviste, hay personas dentro de aquellas hogueras… Lo peor es que siguen con vida. –Sin creer en esa posibilidad, dio la pregunta decisiva- Guro-san, ¿qué tan común es quemar a alguien en este mundo?

**Guro**: Es un acto grotesco… pero sé que algunas personas lo hacen para purificar los cuerpos y castigar a los pecadores de sus dioses. –Al decir lo último, el saiyajin camino en dirección de la fortaleza- ¡¿Qué haces?!

**Daiki**: Justicia. –Observando desde la distancia, varios guardias se acercaron al saiyajin el cual no detuvo su paso aun con las amenazas presentes. Sin parar, ni las lanzas o flechas dañaron su cuerpo con lo que, al llegar a las puertas, coloco una mano en esta y con un simple movimiento las arranco de raíz- Mejor quédate a mi lado, Guro-san. Necesito que me digas quienes son tus aliados.

-Desde la altura, observaron un asentimiento humano de gran tamaño repletos de luces y nuevamente de fuentes de fuego que estaban rodeadas de personas. El frío de la noche era obvio, pero el calor se podía sentir desde la altura que estaban-

**Mesh**: Ellos fueron… -Señalándolo, ella no conocía el poder que tenía ese pequeño gesto suyo- Aun cuando estábamos heridos y rogando ayuda, simplemente nos apalearon.

**Estela**: ¿Puedes ubicar a cada uno de tus colegas si aún siguen con vida? –Con los brazos cruzados, la elfa estaba parada en una plancha de Ki cristalino-

**Mesh**: Puedo ayudarles con esto. –Moviendo sus manos, crea un circulo de magia morado el cual muestra las caras de las personas que habían perdido- ¿Será suficiente con esto?

**Mikoto**: Con eso. –Con su rastreador, toma una imagen de los rostros y con ello, se deja caer en picada al pueblo dejándolas solas-

**Mesh**: Este… Estela-sama.

**Estela**: ¿Sí?

**Mesh**: ¿Puede este simple mortal hacerle varias preguntas? –Juntando sus manos, la saiyan da un leve suspiro con lo que asiente- Se lo agradezco mucho.

**Estela**: Para nada, servirá para pasar el rato mientras ella se divierte. –Debajo de ellos, los gritos, explosiones, destellos de luz y destrucción de la ciudad se hicieron presentes- Hazlas mientras puedas.

**Mesh**: En seguida. –Agachándose en la plataforma, se arrodilla postrándose en el suelo con la cabeza agachada- ¿Podría esta simple elfa tener el privilegio de poder presenciar su poder divino? –Algo confundida, se le quedo viendo a la chica quien seguía en el suelo-

**Estela**: Levántate, si lo haces, responderé esa petición tuya. –Se levanta lentamente- Sabes, no eres la primera en hacerme una pregunta de ese estilo o a uno de mi equipo. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué buscas con ver el poder que poseo?

**Mesh**: Busco aprender, Estela-sama. Desde que era una niña, siempre soñé con descubrir y desentrañar los misterios de la magia en mi mundo, pero aquel conocimiento era privado para seres que contaban con un poder extremo… Me sentí triste y devastada por ello, pero también pensé que podría ser mucha carga para una simple elfa saber el conocimiento que moldea el mundo.

**Estela**: Buscas aprender más de lo tienes a tu disposición, pero no has descubierto todo lo que te rodea. –Estira sus brazos como si fuera a abrazar la noche misma- Mira, es un mundo repleto de magia. Y, lo que se dé la magia, es que siempre habrá algo que descubrir… Puede que sea un secreto, pero parece que las cosas podrían cambiar con tu respuesta.

**Mesh**: Estoy preparada.

**Estela**: Vinimos a este mundo porque buscamos algo en particular, y parece que ese algo cumple con muchos de sus requerimientos en este mundo mágico. –Disparado al cielo como una bengala, la señal estaba dada- Quisiera poder estar aquí para comprobar mi teoría, pero como todos, tengo deberes que no puedo dejar de lado. –Mira a la elfa a los ojos directamente- Dime, Mesh-san, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con mi búsqueda? De ser así, ayudaremos a su gente para que nadie los moleste, a comprender lo inentendible y a ser más fuertes.

**Mesh**: Yo… yo acepto. –Sonriendo, la saiyan estira su mano a la elfa quien acepta el gesto- Pero, tengo todavía una pregunta más.

**Estela**: Por favor hazla.

**Mesh**: ¿Qué pasará si las demás personas nos atacan? –Como si esperara esa pregunta, na sonrisa depredadora se formó en el rostro blanco de la joven chica-

**Estela**: Simple, les daremos un lugar que sólo ustedes podrán entrar y les daremos un nuevo origen a este mundo. –Con un brazo detrás de su espalda, extiende su mano a la ciudad- Creare un nuevo comienzo.

**Mesh**: ¿Un nuevo comienzo? –Algo confundida, de la punta del dedo de Estela se empezó a formar un cumulo de Ki anaranjado que desbordaba poder, el cielo empezó a girar detrás de ella y los rayos brotaron de la nada, todo mientras se sacudía la base donde estaba la elfa la cual cae de rodillas y se aferra a los pies de la saiyan-

**Estela**: Recuerda esto, ya que su significado es mayor. Para poder seguir adelante, la vida tiene una manera de formar el futuro… Antes de crear, hay que destruir. Disparando, poderoso rayo de Ki impacta en la ciudad creando una inmensa esfera destructora que consume los alrededores e ilumina el cielo oscuro- Si alguien osa dañarlos, recuerda que tienen a un dios cuidándolos.

-Siendo que asentir era lo único que podía hacer, observa el devastador cráter donde estaban aquellas personas que los menos preció y cazaron. Y si no fuera por eso, sentiría una culpa inmensa, pero una parte de ella estaba agradecida de haber escogido el bando correcto-

-Fin de la proyección-

* * *

**Ultear**: Yo… yo ya veo. –Mientras el pilar se apagaba poco a poco, las demás personas del lugar veían las demás proyecciones. Desde niños, jóvenes, adultos y viejos, todos ellos parecían disfrutar el evento ocurrido que les cambio todo-

**Shensy**: Después de que salvaran y curaran a la mayor parte de nuestra gente, Mikoto-sama nos regaló una ciudad la cual creo ella de la nada. –Miran la ciudad un poco incrédula por el hecho de que fue creada de la nada- Luego Estela-sama junto con sus compañeros movieron la ciudad a una dimensión de bolsillo que se nos dio.

**Meredy**: Aguarda, ¿estás diciendo que ustedes tienen su propia ciudad?

**Shensy**: Precisamente. –Señala el inmenso reloj en el centro de todo- Está protegida y resguardada con el Ki de todos ellos, ningún hechizo o técnica a tenido la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle un simple rasguño.

**Ultear**: Eso explica el reloj… pero, si ella parece tan benevolente, ¿por qué ataco a Fairy Tail en su isla? –Al terminar, un aura opresiva salio de la joven peli plateado quien miro con cierto disgusto a Ultear-

**Shendy**: Estela-sama tendrá sus motivos, los cuales fueron que ocupaba a su amigo, Xeno-sama, para la participación del gran evento donde por fin Estela-sama y Mikoto-sama serían nombradas dioses de la destrucción.

**Meredy**: Si vimos el torneo antes de venir. –Con eso, la mirada algo inexpresiva de Shensy cambio a una de sorpresa-

**Shendy**: ¡¿Qué?! –Asustadas por el cambio rápido de actitud, toma a la pequeña maga de cabello rosado de los hombros y la sacude- ¡¿Estás diciendo que el torneo ya empezó?! -Por más extraño que pareciera, Meredy no podía liberarse del agarre de la otra joven quien parecía más fuerte de lo que aparentaba- ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Saliendo corriendo, tanto Ultear y Meredy se quedaron viendo un poco dudosas, pero decidieron seguir a la chica quien paso por un portal en forma de puerta-

-Cruzando, casi chocaron un gran grupo de personas quienes estaban sentados, parados o acostados viendo una inmensa pantalla que era parecido a un televisor el cual estaba teniendo unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas-

-Intentando buscar a la pequeña chica, la vieron a la distancia junto a otra persona. Un joven de piel bronceada y cuerpo musculoso, cabellera peinada para atrás de un color marrón oscuro y ojos ámbar. Sus prendas era un conjunto de cazador de colores opacos, unas polainas en sus brazos y una cinta amarrada a su brazo-

**Shensy**: ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya había empezado?! –Como si fuera un puchero, le daba unos leves golpes al joven quien estaba reparando la pantalla-

**Kixo**: Lo siento mucho, Shen-chan. Estábamos tan hipnotizados por lo que pasaba que no nos acordamos de hacer el comunicado. –Inflando aún más los cachetes, seguía golpeándolo en la espalda- Vamos, para por favor.

**Gyra**: No seas tan dramática, podrás verlo otra vez. –Ahora una chica del mimo calibre que Shensy hizo presencia. Su cabellera azul oscuro lacio hacia juego con su piel morena, sus ojos violetas y al igual que Shensy, vestía con un quimono de notos grises y azules con la única diferencia que contaba con una armadura ligera encima-

**Shensy**: Cállate, tú no dices nada porque viste parte de la pelea. –Cruzándose de brazos, la otra joven sonríe con malicia-

**Gyra**: Y debo decirte que fue impresionante, debiste haber visto cómo fue que Mikoto-sama obtuvo el título de dios destructor antes que Estela-sama.

**Shendy**: ¡Mientes! –La señala con el dedo- ¡Nadie es más fuerte que Estela-sama!

**Gyra**: Parece que fue su hermana, y será lo mismo contigo, Shensy. –Apartando la mano de su hermana, se aleja del lugar dejando un poco malhumorada y triste a la joven quien se recargo en Kixo-

**Kixo**: Vamos Shen-chan, podrás ver luego la pelea todo el tiempo que quieras. –Tratando de consolarla, la pequeña asiente lentamente conteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas- ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir con Fu-sensei y decirle que tenemos un problema con la proyección del torneo?

**Shensy**: Sí… -Caminando decaía, sigue su camino lentamente, cosa que luego el joven presto atención a las magas- Pido disculpas por verla en ese estado, pero suele tener una actitud de fanatismo por Estela-sama.

**Ultear**: Se veía más sería y fría cuando la conocimos.

**Kixo**: Sí… suele aparentar esa actitud para hacer alusión a su ídolo. –Suspirando un poco, se sacude las manos- Disculpen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kixo Arlen, un gusto. –Extiende su mano a la maga del tiempo quien acepta el gesto con una sonrisa-

**Ultear**: Mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich y ella es Meredy. –Señala a su hija adoptiva quien también acepta el gesto- Creo que ya no tendremos un guía porque la mandaste con Fu.

**Kixo**: ¿En serio? Disculpen por eso, no sabía que estaban bajo su tutela. –Disculpándose, una idea viene a su mente- ¿Qué les parece si yo soy su nuevo guía? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejarlas a su suerte.

**Ultear**: No tenemos ninguna objeción, muchas gracias. –Con una sonrisa confiable en su rostro, guarda sus cosas-

**Kixo**: Entonces síganme, creo que primero les mostrare el área residencial para que sepan donde podrán dormir. –Con el previo espectáculo terminado, la gente empezó a irse después de haber limpiado el lugar-

**Meredy**: Las personas son muy educadas aquí.

**Kixo**: Eso se debe a que hicimos una costumbre involuntaria el educarnos para convivir unos con otros. –Pasando una puerta, llegan a una zona donde estaba repleta de departamentos de gran tamaño, una pequeña plaza, tiendas y demás cosas-

**Ultear**: Es un hermoso lugar…

**Kixo**: Será mejor que digas eso cuando llegues a tu cuarto. –Entrando en un edificio, no tomo mucho tiempo el ver que en recepción ya estaban apartado el cuarto de ellas- Síganme. –Pasando a un ascensor, fueron llevadas a una planta alta del edificio donde una puerta se abre y mostro su contenido-

-Un gran cuarto que era más gran de lo que aparentaba, todo estaba pintado de un color blanco y los pocos muebles que estaban eran los esenciales para poder vivir cómodo-

**Meredy**: Es un poco… simple.

**Kixo**: Eso es porque es un lienzo en blanco, dependerá de ustedes decorarlo como gusten. –Con una pantalla táctil en la pared, realizo un comando con lo que las paredes se tiñeron de un color crema, el suelo de un café oscuro y los muebles de un gris claro- ¿Qué tal ahora?

**Ultear**: SI toda esta ciudad cuenta con tecnología como esta, necesitaremos una guía para saber usarla correctamente.

**Kixo**: Podría y ser su guía, últimamente he estado algo desocupado.

**Ultear**: ¿Qué? Oh, no. No podría pedirte hacer algo así, después de todo, se ve que eres alguien que hace muchas cosas.

**Kixo**: Descuida, como dije, tengo mucho tiempo libre. Además, me resulta algo interesante preguntar sobre el exterior.

**Meredy**: ¿Te refieres a Fiore?

**Kixo**: No, me refiere al mundo. –Eso las sorprendió- No lo malinterpreten de la forma que esto sería como una cárcel, no. Simplemente no salimos por el hecho de que aprendemos mucho desde aquí.

**Ultear**: Pero, pensé que podían salir de aquí cuando quisieran.

**Kixo**: Podemos, pero el pasado sigue golpeándonos aun cuando tenemos más conocimiento que antes. –Dando un suspiro de pesar, mira por la pared de cristal- Es un lugar hermoso aquí, pero a veces me gustaría encontrar más lugares hermosos. –Con la mano en el cristal, mira la ciudad desde lo alto-

**Ultear**: Entonces tenemos un trato.

**Kixo**: ¿Cuál trato?

**Ultear**: Si nos ayudas a comprender este nuevo mundo, nosotras te enseñaremos lo que sabemos de nuestro mundo. –Ahora ella estira su mano- ¿Qué me dices?

**Kixo**: Acepto, espero poder llevarnos muy bien, Ultear-san… y también Meredy-san. –Con una sonrisa dentada amigable en su rostro, una ligera aura de conformidad llenaba un hueco en la maga del tiempo-

-En unas instalaciones por debajo del gran reloj, se encontraba un laboratorio de tecnología avanzada donde estaba parado Fu quien observaba la repetición del torneo en el momento en que se cortó la señal-

**Fu**: Qué extraño… -Desconcertado, siguió moviendo los patrones en una pantalla los cuales daban un error al comunicador que había en el nido del tiempo- Y preocupante. –Recargándose en el escritorio, vio un reloj de arena el cual estaba por acabarse- Creo que ya sería hora.

-Dándose la vuelta, estaba parada Shensy con la cabeza agachada-

**Fu**: Shensy, ¿qué sucede? No es día para que vuelvas al laboratorio para hacerte chequeos.

**Shensy**: Lo siento mucho, Fu-sensei. Pero me mando Kixo-san para decirle que la pantalla que trasmitía el torneo estaba dando una señal errónea. Y pensó que tal vez sabría qué paso.

**Fu**: Una pequeña falla en la comunicación con el nido del tiempo, no es nada de qué preocuparse. –Tomando un maletín, sale del laboratorio junto a la joven- Es momento de que vuelva al mundo de Earth-Land.

**Shensy**: ¿Otra vez?

**Fu**: No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Simplemente voy a hacer uno que otros proyectos y partes del plan. –Sacude su cabellera plateada- Volveré tan pronto termine con los preparativos, hasta entonces….

**Shensy**: Cuidare el laboratorio. –Como si fuera una rutina, el demonio asiente con lo que saca su espada y rasga el tejido espacio tiempo formando un portal rojo- Nos vemos… -Pasando el portal, la joven se adentra a un cuarto oscuro-

-Encendiendo la luz, era una habitación infantil de toques japoneses y tecnológicos. Acercándose a una cama, se recuesta en ella con lo que una pantalla se despliega enfrente de ella-

-Con un movimiento de manos, lo que sería un vídeo en pausa se mostró. Acomodándose mejor, saco un pequeño peluche hecho a mano por ella de la saiyan albina el cual lo abraza tiernamente y sigue con la proyección-

* * *

**[16 de diciembre del año X784, Ciudad de Crocus, Fiore]**

-Siendo de noche, una fisura en el espacio se abrió paso con lo que aparece Fu quien es recibido por varios guardias los cuales esperaban su llegada en el mismo lugar donde les había dado instrucciones previas-

-Recordando el camino a la sala del trono, pasan por una gran puerta de gran tamaño la cual deba entrada a la sala del trono donde estaba el rey, varios guardias y el mando del consejo de magia siendo que faltaba uno quien no había llegado todavía de su viaje al océano-

**Fu**: Nos volvemos a ver, Rey Thomas. –Con una ligera reverencia, una mesa es traída para él- Gracias.

**Thomas**: Entonces, Fu-san, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahora en mente que nos pueda ayudar?

**Fu**: Bueno, últimamente he estado haciendo unas investigaciones en su reino y detecte ciertas anomalías mágicas de gran magnitud cercas del reino. Hice varios experimentos que replicaban las señales y los resultados fueron estos. –Tira un dispositivo al suelo el cual proyecta varios planos-

**Org**: ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?

**Fu**: Como dije, son planos los cuales hacen la misma firma energética del lugar. –Moviendo la pantalla, había muchos de gran tamaño y otros muy pequeño, pero la similitud era que su función era belica- Como ven, la mayoría son parecidas a armas.

**Thomas**: ¿A qué quieres llegar?

**Fu**: Cierto, directo al grano. –Toma un plano el cual aleja del resto- Es poco razonable que tengan un arma de un solo cañón encerrada bajo tierra, por lo que su función de arma queda descartada. Pero, cumple con las mismas bases que un transportador temporal de mi mundo… ¿Acaso tienen algún tipo de máquina del tiempo o parecido en el reino?

**Org**: Eclipse… -Como un murmullo, las largas orejas de Fu lo detectaron-

**Fu**: ¿Eclipse?... un ingenioso nombre para llamarlo.

**Michello**: ¡Eso es información confidencial que no te incumbe! –Bosiferando, es detenido por un guardia- ¡Sueletame!

**Thomas**: Guardia, saca al señor Michello del cuarto y ponlo bajo custodia por hacer un alboroto en temas diplomáticos. –Sin poder creer lo que su rey decía, fue llevado afuera de la sala- Disculpe las molestias… Pero tengo que decir que el Proyecto Eclipse es algo muy confidencial.

**Fu**: Lo entiendo, por eso decidí ayudarlos.

**Org**: ¿Qué?

**Fu**: Como verán, una máquina que pueda realizar un viaje temporal requiere de mucha energía para los estándares de este mundo, ¿cierto? –Todos asienten- Entonces, ¿qué tal si le suministramos esa energía en periodos de tiempo cortos, pero que se abundante?

**Beino**: Pero darle tal cantidad mágica requiere de muchos magos presentes, y no podemos descubrir a Eclipse al público.

**Fu**: Ahí entro yo. Como saben, no estoy al tanto de lo que planean hacer con ella, pero puedo decirles un método para que puedan cargarla con el paso de los años, mucho más rápido que con cristales o lacrimas.

**Thomas**: ¿Cuál sería esa manera de cargar Eclipse? –Sonriendo, cambia la imagen al comienzo del torneo del poder donde vieron lo salvaje, poderoso y majestuoso que era el universo de él- ¿Qué es esto…?

**Fu**: Un torneo. Pueden realizar un torneo o juegos mágico encima de Eclipse para que pueda tomar la energía mágica sobrante de los magos que participen y así cargarla más rápido cada año.

**Org**: Eso no suena nada mal… Pero, tenemos que dar algo a cambio.

**Fu**: Por eso, propongo esto. –Saca una esfera anaranjada del maletín- Esta es una de las 7 esferas del dragón, tienen el poder de conceder cualquier deseo que esté al alcance del poder del dragón.

**Thomas**: ¿Esferas del dragón…? ¿cumplir deseos…?

**Beino**: Sin ofender, Fu-san, pero suena un poco absurdo.

**Fu**: Para nada, esta es una pequeña esfera de la cual estaba buscando Xeno-san cuando llego a su mundo. Y créenme, si alguien del poder de Xeno-san la estaba buscando, es que es realmente importante. –Discutiéndolo un poco, llegaron a un veredicto-

**Thomas**: Tomaremos tu idea del torneo y te permitiremos ayudarnos con Eclipse.

**Fu**: Y yo estaré agradecido, pero tengo que decirles que las otras 6 esferas están escondidas en todo el continente o inclusive el mundo. Pero puedo ayudar con eso.

**Thomas**: ¿Cómo?

**Fu**: Simple, con un pequeño favor que estaba pensando en pedirle a usted a cambio de mis servicios. –Buscando algo en su maletín, saca un gajo de pequeño de papeles que tenían un símbolo de portada- Por favor, tómense el tiempo de leer todas las clausulas.

-Tomando los documentos, tanto el rey como el resto de personas con poder considerable en el reino se dieron unos minutos de darle una leída y tomar su propio juicio-

**Thomas**: Nos pides tan poco por las grandes cosas con las que nos estas ayudando… ¿por qué?

**Fu**: Porque yo quiero aprender, investigar y experimentar en este nuevo y maravilloso mundo… Cada paso que doy, es un nuevo desafío que superar. Y eso me emociona. –Sonriendo a su manera, el rey asiente con lo que saca una pluma y firma el documento-

**Thomas**: Espero que nuestras relaciones amigables. –Entrega el documento al resto del personal el cual dan su firma de aprobación-

**Fu**: Lo mismo digo. –Tomando los documentos, los guarda nuevamente en su maletín- Bueno, creo que nuestra conversación ha llegado a su fin y tendré que despedirme para poder seguir con varias cosas que deje a medias.

**Org**: Sólo una cosa más. –Mirando al viejo hombre, toma su atención- ¿Ya pensó en un nombre? Para meterlo en los registros.

**Fu**: De hecho, sí lo tengo.

* * *

**[31 de diciembre del año X784, Ciudad Neo Toki-Toki]**

-Pasando casi 2 semanas desde la llegada de Ultear y Meredy a la ciudad, poco a poco se acostumbraban a los cambios que había. Desde cosas tan simples como dar comandos en su casa, hasta aprender de los lujos que podrían darles su nuevo hogar-

-Actualmente estaba Ultear sentada en un sofá esférico con una taza de té en sus manos, observaba el atardecer del último día del año donde muchas cosas pasaron. Desde la derrota de su antiguo gremio, la revelación de varios secretos y el saber que hay fuerzas fuera de su comprensión-

**Ultear**: Si que fue un año brusco…

**Meredy**: Aunque casi todo fue al final. –Sentada en un cojín que estaba en el suelo, estaba recargada en un pequeño buro- Ultear, tengo una pregunta.

**Ultear**: ¿Cuál sería?

**Meredy**: ¿En verdad nos merecemos todo esto? –Mira sus manos- Hemos hecho tantas cosas en nuestro pasado los cuales deberían de ser castigados con nuestra muerte. Pero aquí estamos en un nuevo mundo con una nueva posibilidad de remedir todos nuestros errores.

**Ultear**: Meredy… -Con un pequeño gesto en la silla, le dio la señal para que ella se levantara y tomara lugar junto a ella- Puede que tengas razón y que no merezcamos esto, pero una oportunidad se nos dio cuando vimos nuestro error y decidimos detenerlo antes de que nos consumiera completamente.

**Meredy**: Lo sé… por cierto, ¿sabes qué otra cosa es parecida? –Se recarga en ella, a lo que la maga del tiempo la abraza-

**Ultear**: ¿Qué cosa?

**Meredy**: Nos parecemos al demonio amigo de Fairy Tail, Xeno. –Voltea a verla- Tuvimos un pasado oscuro el cual vio sus acciones, fuimos traicionadas y engañadas en quienes confiábamos, fuimos rescatadas por un ser completamente extraño el cual nos llevó a un lugar donde podíamos comenzar una nueva vida… En verdad es la misma vida que vivió él.

**Ultear**: ¿Cómo sabes que vivió todo eso?

**Meredy**: He estado viendo unos royos o pergaminos donde relatan el origen de muchos de sus fundadores.

**Ultear**: Tal vez tenga que verlos algún día… Aunque tengo que admitir que es extraño que los mismos sucesos pasaran. –Antes de que su mente se hundiera en ideas, un pitido sonó en toda la casa- ¿Un mensaje? –Con un movimiento de su mano, una pantalla salió de la ventana-

**Meredy**: Dice que Fu ocupa de nuestra presencia en el estante del dragón, más tardar en 10 minutos. –Ocultando la pantalla, voltea a verla- ¿Debemos prepararnos?

**Ultear**. Tal vez con arreglarnos baste, generalmente solo pide información de nuestra magia. –Asintiendo, se cambiaron a un par de ropas un poco menos reveladoras de lo que aparentemente estaban acostumbradas, siendo un cambio al ver que nadie en la ciudad tienen esas tendencias-

-Saliendo de su casa, había unos transportes en forma de robots los cuales, hacia un traslado en un instante a alguna parte de la ciudad, una gran idea para llegar lo más rápido posible a un destino fijo-

-Llegando a su objetivo, ya había varias personas las cuales parecían haber recibido el mismo mensaje de convocación-

**Kixo**: Oh, Ultear-san, es bueno verte. –Acercándose a ella, saluda levantando el brazo con su típica sonrisa amigable- Y también a ti, Meredy-san.

**Ultear**: Ya sabes que puedes decirme sólo Ultear, Kixo. –Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, la joven maga camina junto a su nuevo amigo-

**Kixo**: Lo siento, a veces olvido esos detalles.

**Meredy**: ¿Kixo, sabes por qué estamos aquí? –Mira al moreno investigador quien parece pensar un poco-

**Kixo**: Lo siento, yo también desconozco el motivo, pero si viene de Fu-sensei, las posibilidades son infinitas. –Llegando con el resto, eran 2 caras conocidas las que esperaban previamente-

**Meredy**: Shensy, es bueno verte.

**Shensy**: Hola, Meredy-san. –Aunque un poco fría, un leve codazo de la otra chica de cabello oscuro la mueve de su lugar- Me alegro verte.

**Gyra**: Sabes, no te matara dar un poco de hospitalidad de vez en cuando. –Ignorándola, mira a la maga de cabello rosa- Parece ser que nuevamente fueron llamados.

**Meredy**: Pensamos que podría ser por nuestra magia, pero suele ser en un lugar más privado. –Mira la plaza que estaba concurrida- No en un lugar público.

**Gyra**: Si esa no es la razón, lo más lógico sería ir y preguntarle el por qué estamos aquí.

**Meredy**: ¿Sabes cuánto falta para que llegue?

**Gyra**: Podría llegar en cualquier momento, pero si se tarda, es que será una gran sorpresa. –Cruzándose de brazos, una figura seguida de otras 2 caminaban cercas de la primera- Y ya vi a quienes trae.

**Fu**: Disculpen la demora, pero tenía que preparar unas cuantas cosas antes de que comenzara todo. –Sin recibir una queja, da un suspiro de alivio- Bueno, como el tiempo es funcional, iré directo al grano. –Mira a las 2 magas- Tal vez no la conozcan directamente, pero si su nombre. –Señala a una mujer de aspecto maduro, su piel clara y cabello morado intenso estaban amarrados en una larga cola de cabello. Vestida con un traje ceremonial, tenía varias cuerdas y vendas rodeando su cuerpo-

**Mesh**: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mesh. –Inclinándose, su largo cabello se mueve revelando sus orejas puntiagudas- Es un completo placer conocer en persona a nuevos portadores mágicos.

**Ultear**: ¿Mesh…? ¿Acaso es la misma Mesh que vimos en aquel pilar?

**Mesh**: Parece ser que todos empiezan a saber de mi nombre de ahí. –Da una ligera risa- Pero, sí, soy yo.

**Meredy**: Pero… esa proyección fue de hace unos 400 años.

**Mesh**: Los elfos vivimos más que los humanos, podríamos decir que aun soy una joven y bella mujer. -Haciendo una «V» con sus manos, un ligero murmullo suena detrás de ella- Casi lo olvido, si no lo presento, él no lo hará. –Tomándolo de sus prendas, arrastra a un joven de la misma altura que Kixo. Su piel caucásica, su cabellera morado oscuro estaba amarrada en una corta cola de caballo, unos ojos amarillos y vestía prendas de cazador parecidas a las de Kixo, pero estas eran más ligeras y de tonos más azules- Él es mi hijo, Senshi.

**Shensi**: ¿Ya dejaste de hacerme ver como un objeto? –Sin nada de sutiles, recibe un golpe por parte de su madre quien sigue sonriendo- ¡Eso duele!

**Mesh**: ¿No es encantador? –Aunque la sonrisa que mostraba era radiante, ocultaba el enojo por la actitud de su único hijo-

**Fu**: Sí… En fin, actualmente estaba realizando varias cosas en Earth-land, las cuales necesitaran bastante tiempo y dedicación por parte mía. Pero como verán, soy alguien realmente ocupado y necesito de su ayuda. –Algo confundido, sólo una persona sabía lo que se avecinaba- Ocupo que vayan a Fiore por un tiempo.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?! –Siendo la expresión de sorpresa la dominante, el cambio fue a una de emoción, siendo las 2 magas un poco incrédulas por volver a su viejo mundo-

**Fu**: Todo lo que necesitan saber será contestado por Mesh-san, y ella quedará a cargo hasta que dicte lo contrario. –Usando su espada, rasga el tejido del espacio el cual revela una parte boscosa que estaba atardeciendo- Buena suerte.

-Siendo succionados por el portal, fueron a caer los 7 en la tierra-

**Shensi**: ¿Qué esperas para decir qué procede? –Sacudiéndose la tierra, se cruza de brazos para mirar a su madre- El día se nos agota.

**Kixo**: Vamos, Shensi-san, tal vez hay un buen motivo que justifique todo, ¿no es así, Mesh-sama?

**Mesh**: De hecho, nuestros planes dependerán de ellas. –Señala a las magas-

**Ultear**: ¿Nosotras? –La elfa asiente- ¿De qué manera?

**Mesh**: La razón por la que Fu-sama nos trajo aquí es porque necesita investigar más a fondo la magia de este mundo, y con los tratos que ha hecho con el gobernante de este reino, ha pedido que nos den los papeles y el permiso para poder tener esto. –Muestra un sello que contenía una «TP encerrada en una flecha encorvada»-

**Meredy**: Un sellador mágico, pero esas cosas sólo sirven para marcar a los miembros de un gremio.

**Mesh**: Exacto. –Extendiendo sus brazos, un gran círculo mágico se formó y del suelo empezó a ser creado un enorme edifico parecido a un castillo medieval con toques modernos, varias plantas incrustándose en las paredes y un semblante que era visto desde el frente- Bienvenidos al gremio Time Patroller, ¿dónde quiere su marca?

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

24/08/19


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.

**Título:** **«**Bienvenido a Time Patroller**»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia.

Primero diré que hasta aquí llegamos al piloto de la serie para poder empezar con la saga de los 7 años, quiero decir que no tengo intenciones de poner lo que pasa antes del torneo de magia, ya que muchas cosas estaban pensadas para que saliera Xeno, pero aun falta para que aparezca él.

También que tardaran un poco en que comience la pelea ya que tengo que establecer ciertas cosas para que tengan un mejor sentido.

Por cierto, respondiendo a majesare93, la respuesta está en tu corazón... no te creas, la verdadera respuesta aparecerá pronto, pero puedes hacerte ideas por las cosas que he puesto a lo largo de los capítulos.

Sin más, disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► ║║Técnica**.**

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

►**Comenten qué les parece o si tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente**…**

-Siendo succionados por el portal, fueron a caer los 7 en la tierra-

**Shensi**: ¿Qué esperas para decir qué procede? –Sacudiéndose la tierra, se cruza de brazos para mirar a su madre- El día se nos agota.

**Kixo**: Vamos, Shensi-san, tal vez hay un buen motivo que justifique todo, ¿no es así, Mesh-sama?

**Mesh**: De hecho, nuestros planes dependerán de ellas. –Señala a las magas-

**Ultear**: ¿Nosotras? –La elfa asiente- ¿De qué manera?

**Mesh**: La razón por la que Fu-sama nos trajo aquí es porque necesita investigar más a fondo la magia de este mundo, y con los tratos que ha hecho con el gobernante de este reino, ha pedido que nos den los papeles y el permiso para poder tener esto. –Muestra un sello que contenía una «TP» encerrada en una flecha encorvada-

**Meredy**: Un sellador mágico, pero esas cosas sólo sirven para marcar a los miembros de un gremio.

**Mesh**: Exacto. –Extendiendo sus brazos, un gran círculo mágico se formó y del suelo empezó a ser creado un enorme edifico parecido a un castillo medieval con toques modernos, varias plantas incrustándose en las paredes y un semblante que era visto desde el frente- Bienvenidos al gremio Time Patroller, ¿dónde quieren su marca?

Continuamos…

* * *

**Ultear**: ¿Un gremio, vamos a formar un gremio? –Algo incrédula por la noticia, no esperaba ser reclutada tan rápido. Es más, no pensaba unirse a uno actualmente-

**Mesh**: Así es, Ultear-san. Es también por eso que es un gran alivio el que 2 magas ya experimentadas en lo que es un gremio hayan podido estar con nosotros, así podremos evitar muchos errores y dar un mejor resultado.

**Ultear**: Bueno… si estábamos en un gremio, pero era un gremio oscuro. –Aun conservando la marca de su gremio en su espalda, una duda surgió-

**Kixo**: ¿Qué diferencia un gremio normal a uno oscuro?

**Meredy**: Los gremios normales están registrados en el reino en el que estén afiliados, siguiendo normas y reglas puestas por el consejo de magia. Pero un gremio oscuro es uno ilegal el cual es buscado para ser eliminado por todas las cosas que han hecho.

**Kixo**: ¿Esas cosas son…?

**Ultear**: Realizar actos como secuestro, extorción, asesinato y demás cosas ilegales que se les puedan ocurrir… Nuestro anterior gremio, Grimoire Heart, era el más fuerte en una alianza el cual estaba buscando al mago oscuro Zeref el cual queríamos que despertara de su trance y así pudiera despertar para que gobernara un mundo lleno de magia definitivo donde casi el 90% de la gente del mundo no sobreviviría ya que no pueden usar magia.

**Gyra**: Saben, esa información hubiera sido muy útil que la contaran antes de que viniéramos aquí.

**Ultear**: Lo siento, pero hay cosas que queremos dejar de lado.

**Shensy**: Si formaron parte de un gremio oscuro, quiere decir que la ley de este reino los estará buscando para sentenciarlos… Eso pondrá muchos frenos al realizar funciones laborales.

**Ultear**: Muy probablemente sea así. –Algo desanimada, ese pequeño detalle paso desapercibido-

**Kixo**: Entonces, si formaron parte de un gremio el cual se hizo llamar el más fuerte, quiere decir que ustedes también lo son, ¿o no?

**Ultear**: Nuestro antiguo maestro de gremio, Hades, nos enseñó desde pequeños una peculiar magia antigua a cada uno de las puertas del purgatorio. –Con su mano, un circulo de magia gris se formó- Mi magia es el Arco del Tiempo, me permite manipular el tiempo de las cosas inorgánicas.

**Meredy**: Mi magia es _Maguilty Sense_, me permite entrelazar las emociones, energía y sentimientos de 2 o más personas para hacerlas uno. –Un circulo de menor tamaño de color rosa se formó en su muñeca-

**Mesh**: Creo haber oído antes de esa magia, aunque es antigua para los humanos, es algo nueva para los elfos… -Viendo de cercas la simbología en los sellos- Aunque estos escritos se ven un poco…

**Meredy**: ¿Avanzados?

**Mesh**: No, un poco débiles… No es que menosprecie su magia, es que puedo decir que es una variante de una magia mucho más poderosa que existía en la época dorada, que fue hace unos miles de años. Pero esta es un resultado para que los humanos pudieran usarlas sin tantos efectos adversos.

**Senshi**: ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

**Mesh**: Es cierto querido, no estás tan familiarizado con tu sangre elfica. –Ahora, ella aparece un círculo mágico morado aun mayor al que las magas hicieron aparecer- Mi magia es _Fuerza de la Naturaleza_. Adquiero el poder natural que el mismo planeta me da, pero lo malo es que, si el mundo sufre, yo también lo hare. –Mira a las magas- Si no me equivoco, la magia de Ultear-san le quita tiempo a su vida con cada activación y la magia de Meredy-san la hace o muy sensible o muy apática a las cosas.

**Ultear**: Tiene toda la razón, son efectos secundarios por usar una magia antigua… De hecho, a lo que sé, cualquier tipo de magia antigua tiene efectos adversos en el mago.

**Mesh**: La respuesta es que los humanos no están hechos para poseer el potencial completo que puede dar esa magia, sólo seres mágicos... pero me estoy metiendo en otros asuntos, lo importante es que estamos aquí.

**Kixo**: Pero, ¿qué pasará si las personas del consejo vienen aquí y quieren conocernos? Ninguno de nosotros sabe usar magia a excepción de Shensi-san, Meredy—san y Ultear. –Da hincapié a un claro punto-

**Gyra**: Pero sabemos utilizar Ki, eso debería de ser suficiente para pelear, ¿no?

**Shensy**: El Ki es más poderoso que la magia, Gyra. La diferencia de poder y el patrón similar que hagamos pondrá muchas sospechas en nosotros.

**Gyra**: Siempre tan optimista…

**Senshi**: Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y solo dedíquense a aprender una magia en tiempo que nos quedemos aquí. –Ya cansado de la discusión, su rudo comentario fue la solución más lógica-

**Mesh**: Ya ves que fue buena idea traerte. –Avergonzando a su hijo, el joven semi-elfo se aleja al edificio- Si la idea de aprender una magia es la solución, la pregunta que sigue no es necesaria de hacer.

**Ultear**: Pues Meredy y yo ya tenemos magia, podríamos ayudarles a encontrar alguna que les pueda interesar.

**Mesh**: Entonces esa será su primera misión como miembros de _Time Patroller_, así que…, ¿dónde quieren la marca? –Nuevamente con el sello en manos, la decisión de unirse fue tomada-

-Shensy decidió que la marca del gremio fuera en su pectoral derecho de un color blanco, Kixo opto por su hombro izquierdo y de un color verde, Gyra en su mano derecha siendo su color un azul oscuro, Senshi fue jalado a la fuerza por su madre la cual le puso la marca en su hombro derecho de un color amarillo, Ultear escogió su espalda siendo el color morado y Meredy en su mano izquierda de un color rosado-

**Mesh**: Es un buen momento para recordar, lo mejor sería tomar una fotografía de la fundación de nuestro gremio. –Siendo ella quien se puso la marca en su hombro izquierdo, el color dorado se hacía ver- ¿Qué dicen?

**Senshi**: Me voy. –Antes de que pudiera salir, fue jalado por su madre quien lo abraza- Su vamos a estar jugando, me hubiera quedado en la ciudad.

**Kixo**: No seas tan rudo Senshi-san, hay muchas cosas las cuales podemos hacer aquí. –Entusiasmado, miraba el exterior con deseos de ver qué secretos resguardaba- No puedo esperar para poder salir.

**Ultear**: Bueno, como tú me ayudaste mucho para poder adaptarme a tu mundo, quizás yo pueda ayudarte a ver mi mundo.

**Mesh**: Entonces pueden salir a explorar, pero regresen si pasa algo fuera de su alcance, y no se hagan ver mucho. –Asintiendo, 2 grupos salieron del gremio dejando a 2 personas- ¿Qué me dices Shensi, quieres explorar nuestro viejo hogar?

**Senshi**: Edolas es nuestro viejo hogar. –Con algo de pesar en su voz, la expresión de la elfa cambio a uno de preocupación- Aunque Xeno-sama lo haya destruido, no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro mundo…

**Mesh**: Senshi… -Tomando asiento, su hijo toma lugar al lado de ella- Si por alguna razón nuestro hogar volviera, ¿qué podrías encontrar ahí? Todo cambio desde que fuimos poco a poco superados por los humanos.

**Senshi**: Y por esa razón detesto estar cercas de ellos, aun cuando unos no tengan la culpa.

**Mesh**: Vivir en el pasado no ayuda a formar el futuro.

**Senshi**: Pero ignorar quienes fuimos no cambiara las cosas… necesito salir, volveré en unas horas. –Tomando unas cuantas cosas, se para al lado de la puerta- Estaré comunicado contigo, madre. –Alejándose, se pierde en el bosque poco a poco-

**Mesh**: Senshi… sabía que no debía haberte mostrado eso, pero fue mejor que habértelo ocultado.

**[**Cercanías de Era**]**

* * *

-Habiendo seguido sin un rumbo aparente, las ruedas del destino hicieron que ese fuera su destino mientras ellos estaban hablando, distraídos de a dónde pararían-

**Kixo**: Entonces tu madre fue engañada para que te pudieran secuestrar por poseer un poder mágico sobresaliente diciéndole que moriste cuando tenías supuestamente una enfermedad mortal que hizo que tu cuerpo desapareciera… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

**Ultear**: Así es.

**Kixo**: Y todo eso lo viste cuando peleaste contra un mago de hielo que había entrenado tu madre. –Ella vuelve a asentir- Además, pudiste ver con tus propios ojos lo que sucedió gracias a que el mago de hielo también fue entrenado por Xeno-sama y le enseño a manipular el tiempo.

**Ultear**: Exacto, gracias a él pude ver la verdad que se me había ocultado con una vil mentira que motivo un sueño inalcanzable.

**Kixo**: Eso no está bien, en verdad no está nada bien. –Algo incómodo, mira a su nueva amiga- Si las cosas son como pensamos, muy posiblemente tu antiguo maestro debería estar siendo juzgado por las cosas que hizo…

**Ultear**: Pero ya no estoy atrapada en el pasado, ahora puedo buscar un nuevo y mejor camino junto a Meredy… y ustedes.

**Kixo**: Me alegro mucho que esos sean tus deseos, y te puedo asegurar que yo te apoyare en lo que pueda, después de todo, somos amigos y ahora compañeros de gremio. –Con su sonrisa amigable, aquel momento triste donde conto su pasado se volvió más ligero-

**Meredy**: Por cierto, Kixo, ¿qué nos dices de tu pasado?

**Kixo**: Bueno, yo nací en la ciudad no hace muchos años, además de que soy familiar del primer protector de nuestra gente, mi ancestro, Guro.

**Ultear**: Eso explica el parecido que tienes con él.

**Kixo**: Sí, eso dijeron mi padre y madre cuando empecé a crecer.

**Ultear**: ¿Tienes madre y padre?

**Kixo**: Bueno, creo que es algo lógico que tenga padre y madre. Mi madre es una investigadora de piso que estudia plantas mágicas y mi padre es un investigador en minerales.

**Ultear**: Disculpa por la pregunta algo absurda, es sólo que me es raro ver a un compañero con padres vivos. –Y el ambiente feliz se volvió triste- Como sabes, mi madre murió y no sé nada de mi padre. Y la ciudad de Meredy fue destruida por nuestro antiguo gremio.

**Kixo**: Oh, cuanto lo siento, olvide ese pequeño detalle.

**Ultear**: Descuida, como dijimos, ya no es momento de vivir en el pasado. –Llegando a una parte algo elevada entes de llegar a la ciudad, a la distancia, en un edificio de gran tamaño, una luz violeta estática se iluminaba constantemente- ¿Vieron eso?

**Meredy**: Un momento, ¿acaso no es el consejo mágico?

**Kixo**: ¿Tan rápido llegamos? Oh, mejor dicho, ¿tan cercas está el gremio del consejo? –Nuevamente, unos destellos rosados iluminaron el lugar- Parce que hay algún espectáculo de luces.

**Ultear**: No creo que sea un espectáculo de luces, está en la planta de restricción. –Antes de que pudiera seguir, es detenida- ¿Qué sucede Kixo?

**Kixo**: Estas por entrar a una ciudad la cual es la sede del consejo de magia el cual, como dijiste, está cazando a los gremios oscuros y a todos los miembros para poder juzgarlo. Más lo que dijiste, ellos no dudaran en atraparte, o peor.

**Meredy**: Es cierto, estaremos entrando a la cueva del lobo. Además, ¿por qué quieres ir a ver qué es lo que causa aquella luz? Tal vez sea algo totalmente ajeno a lo que piensas.

**Ultear**: Puede que tengan razón, pero algo me dice que tengo que ir. –Aun con las amenazas dichas, siguió su camino a la sede del consejo junto a sus amigos- Este lugar se ve diferente.

**Meredy**: ¿A qué te refieres? –Ocultándose, varios orbes flotaban alrededor del edificio, iluminándolo sutilmente-

**Ultear**: Cuando estaba de infiltrada, la seguridad era buena, pero no especializada. –Viendo los orbes, estos repetían varios patrones que luego terminaban con un leve pulso- Parecen una especie de vigía.

**Kixo**: Si dices que las cosas se volvieron más rigurosas, es porque tal vez tengan a alguien muy importante encerrado.

**Meredy**: O tal vez sea porque están alerta de que alguien no venga. –Un poco confundido, apunta a una gran estatua de piedra negra la cual tenía la forma de un monstruo en vuelto de pinchos, una especia de armadura, gemas y lo más característico, unos ojos rasgados y rojos que brillaban-

**Kixo**: Ese es Xeno-sama, ¿qué hace un monumento de Xeno-sama aquí?

**Ultear**: No creo que sea un monumento, tiene más la pinta de ser un aviso… No lo conté porque pensé que lo sabías ya que ustedes los adoran, pero habíamos recibido un informe que un demonio destruyo completamente el consejo y la ciudad entera cuando fue encarcelado por unos cargos.

**Kixo**: No sabía eso, sólo que Xeno-sama vino a este mundo en busca de un mandado impuesto por Estela-sama… -Viendo la leyenda escrita, era un recordatorio para no acercarse o hacerlo enojar, con la advertencia que el mundo no sobreviviría si eso pasará-

**Meredy**: Hizo muchas cosas, pero no estamos aquí para decir qué hizo y qué no hizo. –Un poco más cercas, un grito de dolor acompañado de la luz morada se hizo presente, pero ahora estaba acompañado por una risa- Esa voz…

**Ultear**: Tal vez sea quien creemos que es. –Mira a su hija- Kixo, lo que estamos por hacer puede que no sea muy legal, pero es por un bien. Si quieres irte y decirle a Mesh sobre esto, lo entenderemos.

**Kixo**: ¿Y dejarlas aquí? Ya te dije, Ultear, yo las ayudare. Pero espero que lo que vayan a hacer no sea algo moralmente malo. –Levantando su pulgar en aprobación, el corazón de Ultear agradecía cada vez más al joven investigador-

**Ultear**: Gracias, Kixo. –Activando su magia, una de las paredes del consejo empezó a abrirse cuando los ladrillos se acomodaban en forma de escalera para que pudieran subir- Vamos.

-Pasando por los varios pasillos, Ultear todavía tenía el conocimiento del edificio por sus años de infiltrada y agradeciendo su suerte de que no hayan cambiado muchas cosas. Bajando por unos pasillos y puertas, la luz y el grito se volvían cada vez más fuerte-

**Meredy**: ¿Ahora por dónde? –Siendo jalada a un cuarto, los 3 se esconden cuando 2 figuras parecidas a ranas o lagartos heteromorfos vestidos con trajes caminaban por el pasillo después de haber cerrado una puerta-

**Ultear**: Síganme. –En silencio, llegan a la puerta la cual estaba sellada con llave y un sello mágico- Probemos con esto. –Nuevamente su magia fue activada y con ello, el hechizo puesto fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que la puerta fue abierta nuevamente-

-Entrando, era un cuarto el cual cubierto por una roca cristalina de un color cielo, varias sillas acolchonadas que daban a un cubo cristalino de no más de 8 metros cúbicos que tenían a una figura encerrada-

**Ultear**: Jellal… -Siendo su antiguo colega, el mago de cabello azul levanta la vista y mira a la maga del tiempo-

**Jellal**: Ultear, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos en la torre del cielo. –Con un tono algo amigable, su estado físico se veía ya con signos prematuros de desnutrición-

**Ultear**: ¿Qué paso contigo?

**Jellal**: Me entregue al consejo de magia después de los eventos de Nirvana. –También escuchando sobre ello, nuevamente el nombre de Xeno paso por su mente-

**Ultear**: Pero, ¿por qué?

**Jellal**: Cometí muchos errores en mi vida y esta era la manera de remediarlos. Aun cuando Xeno me dio la oportunidad de poder comenzar otra vez, eso no justificaría o perdonaría todo lo que hice. –Observando sus manos, todas las cosas que había hecho con el aparente control de Zeref golpeaba su mente-

**Meredy**: Pero te ves terriblemente mal.

**Jellal**: Los vigías que me observan son muy opuestos, pero uno de ellos abuza de su poder de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho. –La sensación de la electricidad recorriendo su desprotegido cuerpo aún estaba presente- Paso hambre si no muestro sumisión.

**Ultear**: Jellal, no tienes por qué aceptar este destino. –Pone una mano en el cristal- Puedes venir con nosotros. –Eso tomo por desprevenidos a todos-

**Jellal**: ¿A dónde?

**Ultear**: Ha pasado muchas cosas desde que fuiste encerrado, demasiadas cosas… Pero ahora estamos con personas que lo único que quieren es ayudar a corregir el pasado con actos del presente. Y al igual que tú, sabes que mi pasado es oscuro.

**Jellal**: Lo sé… Pero si aceptara, ¿cómo saldría de aquí?

**Meredy**: Con nuestra magia.

**Jellal**: Tal vez no funcione, estas piedras que rodean el cuarto son inhibidores de magia para objetos vivos. Ustedes no podrán usar magia hasta que estén a una distancia realmente considerable de este cuarto. –Con la posibilidad de escapar casi en los suelos, una mano se posa en el hombro de la maga de cabello negro-

**Kixo**: Veo que Ultear realmente quiere ayudarte y que tú quieres remedir tu pasado. –Con una ligera sonrisa, aparta un poco a la maga- Ultear, ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos si se activan las alarmas?

**Ultear**: Tal vez segundos, inclusive un minuto si tenemos suerte de que no haya una trampa.

**Kixo**: Comprendo. –Mira al mago encerrado- Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Kixo y soy un miembro de _Time Patroller_. –Saludando con una mano, la sensación de buena vibra del chico llego al Jellal quien asintió-

**Jellal**: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes.

**Kixo**: Entonces, Jellal-san, retrocede. –Asiendo caso, el joven investigador mira a sus compañeras- Necesitare un poco de espacio. –Retrocediendo, aprieta su puño el cual truena ruidosamente y de un golpe fugaz, su puño quedo incrustado en la gruesa capa de cristal- Sí que es grueso el cristal.

-Sin creer que tuviera esa fuerza, siguió con 2 golpes más, la pared sucumbió y con ello la alarma sonó-

**Ultear**: No preguntare el cómo hiciste eso, pero lo agradezco ahora. –Tomando a su amigo, su cuerpo podía mantenerse en pie por poco tiempo- Hay que salir de aquí.

-El ruino de varios cascos golpeando el suelo acelero sus corazones a tal punto que tuvieron que salir corriendo por un hueco en la pared que había abierto Kixo con otro golpe, facilitando la huida-

-Los orbes que estaban custodiando el consejo se giraron en dirección a los magos los cuales fueron iluminados por varias luces, cosa que facilito a los caballeros rúnicos en alcanzarlos-

**Meredy**: ¡Nos están pisando los talones! –Ayudando a Ultear, cada vez perdían terreno- ¡No saldremos de esta!

**Ultear**: No digas eso, encontraremos una forma de salir de aquí. –Casi cayéndose, logro incorporándose, pero ese leve error hizo que perdieran todavía más terreno- Sostente, Jellal.

**Jellal**: Siempre causare problemas… déjenme y corran.

**Ultear**: No sigas con las mismas cosas Jellal, no te dejaremos atrás. –Con lo magos lanzadores cercas, un ataque mágico empezó a ser conjurado- Si pudiera usar mi magia. –Cuando fue disparado el rayo, cerro sus ojos para por lo menos no ver cuando la impacte, pero el rayo no llego-

-Abriendo sus ojos rojo vino oscuro se abrieron y vieron a Kixo quien estaba enfrente de ellas con sus brazos cruzados en una X mientras el rayo estaba siendo detenido-

**Kixo**: Entonces yo me haré cargo. –Extendiendo sus manos, el rayo fue redirigido a un costado, provocando una muy leve, pero mortal explosión si hubiera alcanzado algo vivo- No soy muy fanático de los golpes a la espalda.

**Meredy**: Son muchos Kixo, inclusive para ti.

**Kixo**: Puede que tengas razón, pero es parte de un gremio ayudarse uno a los otros, ¿no es así? –Con su sonrisa dentuda, uno de los guardias se abalanzo a él con su lanza la cual fue tomada sin mucho esfuerzo y luego doblada- Necesitaran más que eso.

-Siguiendo el número de guardias, Kixo se movía con movimientos fluidos, fuertes y firmes. Cada guardia que se aproximaba a él, era noqueado de un golpe en la nuca, provocando que una pila de caballeros fuera formándose-

**Jellal**: Esa forma de pelear… se me hace conocida. –Con el vago recuerdo, los movimientos era ligeramente parecidos a aquel demonio que conoció- Ultear, ¿Kixo tiene alguna relación con Xeno?

**Ultear**: Bueno, podemos decir muy resumido que su gente está muy influenciada por la presencia de Xeno y su mundo… podría contarte más, pero cuando te recuperes, te diremos todo. –Aunque el número de guardias estaba aumentando, su amigo no parecía cansarse, aun cuando uno que otro filo de la lanza lo alcanzara por muy poco-

**Kixo**: No me gusta alardear, pero si siguen con este intento, podría seguir toda la noche. –Dando una marioneta para atrás, mira a sus amigos- Meredy, necesito que te subas a mi espalda.

**Meredy**: ¿Qué…? –Confundida, vio a un mayor número de caballero acercarse, por lo que de un salto se aferra a su compañero- ¿Ahora qué? –Sin previo aviso, toma a Jellal como si fuera una maleta y a Ultear la recarga en su pecho provocando un leve sonrojo de su parte, pero se extrañó cuando coloco 2 dedos en su frente y cerraba sus ojos-

-Cada vez más cercas, sonrió y en un destello, desaparecieron del lugar con un ligero ruido dejando confundidos a todos los guardias-

**…**

En la parte externa del gremio Time Patroller, un destello apareció y de ahí salieron 4 figuras-

**Meredy**: ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Mira a su alrededor- ¿Cómo llegamos al gremio en un instante?

**Kixo**: Eso fue porque use ║Transmisión Instantánea║. –Bajándolos al suelo, las puertas del el dificio se abrían lentamente-

**Jellal**: Parece magia de teletransportación.

**Kixo**: Cercas, pero a lo que sabemos, la técnica que utilice es más efectiva ya que no necesitas estar en un lugar para poder ir ahí, sólo basta con sentir el Ki de una persona y listo. –Entrando, miran a Mesh sentada en una mesa mientras leía con unos lentes que tenían una ligera cadena que los unía- Hemos vuelto, Mesh-sama.

**Mesh**: Con decirme maestra basta, no hay que ser tan formales. –Cerrando su libro, la portada tenía un particular sello- Han regresado más rápido de lo que esperaba, y parece que traen a alguien con ustedes.

**Ultear**: Lo siento por no haber avisado, pero no podíamos dejarlo en aquel agujero. –Sentando a Jellal, da un ligero suspiro- Estaba en pésimas condiciones.

**Mesh**: Te creo, parece que no has comido para nada bien en todo este tiempo. –Mira a los lados del gremio que estaba aun vacío- Te ofrecería comida, pero tendría que ver si tenemos recursos para prepararla.

**Jellal**: Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad.

**Mesh**: Entonces, Meredy-san, ¿sabes cocinar? –Mira a la maga más joven-

**Meredy**: Se lo básico gracias a Ultear, creo que puedo ingeniármelas para poder hacer algo. –Sale a corriendo a la cocina dejándolos atrás-

**Mesh**: Ya que ella se fue, ¿podrían decirme qué paso? –Juntando sus manos, Kixo iba a hablar, pero es detenido por ella- No esta vez, quiero escucharla de ella.

**Ultear**: Su nombre es Jellal, era un mago del consejo mucho antes de que los eventos de Xeno en nuestro mundo sucedieran. Al igual que yo, él tuvo un pasado horrible donde fue secuestrado de niño y puesto a trabajar como esclavo en una torre. Luego fue engañado y manipulado por magia oscura la cual lo corrompió e hizo que intentara usar la misma torre la cual habían destruido.

**Mesh**: Parece que todos aquí tienen un pasado oscuro… podría hacerlo un requisito para entrar. –Jugando un poco, vuelve a su postura seria- En fin, continua por favor.

**Ultear**: Causo muchos conflictos con Fairy Tail y el consejo por lo que actualmente está en la lista de las personas más buscadas de todo el reino.

**Mesh**: Entonces trajiste a un criminal a nuestro gremio…

**Jellal**: Disculpen por la intromisión y el inconveniente, pero les puedo prometer que cuando tenga la fuerza suficiente para poder caminar sin ayuda, me iré para no causarles problema alguno. –Sin muchos ánimos, parecía que ese sería su destino, vagar solo-

**Mesh**: ¿Quién dijo que debías de irte? –Sorprendido, mira a la elfa quien da una sonrisa- Todas aquellas personas que esté dispuesta para dar todo de sí para corregir su pasado con sus acciones futuras será bienvenido a nuestro gremio.

**Jellal**: ¿En serio me aceptarían después de todo lo que he hecho?

**Mesh**: Jellal-san, esa dependerá de ti. ¿Tu aceptaras el cambio? –Con su dedo le toca su pecho- Uno de nuestros dioses, el cual conociste, tuvo un pasado igual o peor al tuyo.

**Jellal**: ¿Habla de Xeno?

**Mesh**: Así es, Xeno-sama fue creado como un arma viviente, destruyendo planetas y arrebatando un sinfín de vidas por el capricho de sus creadores, pero toda esa vida se vino abajo cuando fue traicionado por las únicas personas a las cuales podía confiar y dejado solo y moribundo en un planeta.

**Jellal**: Nunca creía que Xeno tuviera un comienzo así.

**Mesh**: No sólo Xeno-sama, el resto de sus compañeros a los cuales guiaba tenían pasados como él. Desde ser los últimos de su especie, un ser que se contamino con la maldad del universo, un infante que perdió a su padre y alguien que le rompieron la burbuja en la cual había vivido por tanto tiempo. Todos tenemos tropiezos o comienzo que nos dan golpes tan fuertes que pensamos que sucumbir es la única manera, pero la verdadera diferencia radica en que tan dispuesto y determinado esta uno para seguir.

**Jellal**: Yo… yo no sé qué decir.

**Mesh**: Es simple, di que estás listo para seguir y forjar un mejor mañana, no solo para ti, sino, para todos a quienes quieras ayudar. –Aun sin saber qué decir, la mano de Ultear es puesta en su maltratado hombro-

**Ultear**: El primer paso es quieres ayudarte a ti mismo, yo lo logre gracias a Meredy. –Viendo a la cocina, la joven maga iba corriendo de un lado a otro con varias verduras y platos- ¿Qué me dices, Jellal? –Tomándose unos segundos, por fin dio su veredicto-

**Jellal**: ¿Tengo que hacer algún tipo de prueba para poder entrar? –Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Mesh niega con la cabeza sutilmente. De ahí, su cuerpo fue curado con magia y cuando ella saco el sello, decidió que su marca estuviera en la parte alta de su espalda- Gracias.

**Mesh**: No hay de que, ahora, debes de estar hambriento. –Levantándose, va en dirección a la cocina para por fin ayudar a Meredy- Disculpa que te deje solo, pero ayudare a Meredy-san. –Mira a los otros 2 miembros- Y ustedes deberían de cambiarse, sus prendas están algo sucias.

**Ultear**: Bueno, creo que tenemos otro problema.

**Kixo**: ¿Cuál problema es? –Mira preocupada a su amiga-

**Ultear**: Que no nos dieron un recorrido por aquí, así que tenemos que buscar un cuarto provisional. –De acuerdo con ese punto y recuperando el humor, dejaron nuevo miembro explorar su nuevo gremio-

**Kixo**: Para ser nuestro primer día como gremio, sí que hemos hecho muchas cosas. –Caminando por los pasillos del gremio, cada vez la idea de que era más grande por dentro no parecía muy ajena-

**Ultear**: Sí que lo creo. –Casi de que se quedaran sin algo que decir, la duda llego a salvarlos- Por cierto, Kixo, ¿cómo fue que pudiste pelear contra todos los caballeros sin el uso de magia?

**Kixo**: Oh, eso se debe a que soy un artista marcial de la clase monje de combate. –Quitándose unas vendas que tenía bajo sus guantes, revelo una estrella en cada una- Actualmente tengo 3 estrellas.

**Ultear**: Pero únicamente vi 2.

**Kixo**: Cierto, se me olvido mostrar la última. –Quitándose su peto de cazador, para sorpresa de Ultear quien se sonrojo fuertemente, Kixo revelo su tonificado y buen cuidado cuerpo que tenía varios tatuajes en sus brazos, alguna que otra marca y la estrella en su pecho- ¿Qué tal ahora?

**Ultear**: ¡Sí… ya me convenciste! –Echando un poco de vapor por sus orejas, desviaba su mirada del cuerpo algo hipnótico de su compañero- ¡Ya… ya puedes ponerte tu camisa otra vez!

**Kixo**: Mira, puedes verla brillar un poco, también que es cálida. –Tomando la mano de Ultear, la coloca en su pecho con la idea de que ella sintiera el significado por detrás de cada marca que tenía, pero por alguna extraña razón para él, la mano de Ultear era la que estaba caliente- ¿Ultear?

**Ultear**: … -Hiperventilándose y con un posible ataque arrítmico en su corazón, el sonrojo en su rostro ya era por mucho más notorio y el calor que emitía le daban aires de ser una maga de fuego. Pero si eso no fuera todo, 3 figuras estaban observando desde un costado de la pared, uno tenía una sonrisa que decía: «Te atrape», otra era una expresión de: «Será mejor que lo expliques»- y la última era una de sorpresa

**Kixo**: ¿Sucede algo malo?

* * *

**[**Magnolia, misma noche**]**

-Caminando entre la multitud, la apariencia de aquellas 2 chicas llamo la atención de todas las personas por su temprana belleza y sus peculiares prendas que les hacía parecer partes de templos o de una obra de teatro-

**Shensy**: Estas personas parece que no saben hacer otra cosa más que mirar. –Con las manos metidas en las largas mangas que tenía, miraba con disgusto a todos los ciudadanos-

**Gyra**: Fingir no te matara. –Con un paraguas encima de ella, este ya estaba algo manchado de suciedad- Espero que los próximos tipos sean igual de arrogantes, es realmente divertido ver sus expresiones de derrota.

**Shensy**: Y la desquiciada soy yo. –Levantando sus hombros en una señal indiferente, llegaron a su objetivo- Parece que el lugar sigue igual.

**Gyra**: Sólo ha pasado un día desde que sus compañeros de gremio desaparecieron. –Frente a ellos, el edificio del gremio representativo de toda la ciudad, Fairy Tail-

**Shensy**: Aunque… no percibo ninguna señal de Ki latente en la planta base. –Siguiendo su camino, llegaron a las puertas las cuales estaban cerradas-

**Gyra**: Parece que no aceptan visitas por ahora. –Con la mano en el cerrojo, lo arranca junto a un pedazo de la puerta- Mira, ya está abierto. Creo que ahora podremos entrar.

**Shensy**: Esto se llama vandalismo, sabes… -Siguiéndola, entrar por la sala la cual estaba desacomodada de tal manera que parecía llevar más tiempo así- Espero que sea temporal este estado de limpieza, porque de no ser así, es un alivio que no haya nadie que vea esto.

**Gyra**: Veamos qué podemos tomar… -Entrando por varios pasillos, llegaron a una pequeña biblioteca que tenía varías repisas con libros- Bingo.

**Shensy**: Ahora seremos ladrones.

**Gyra**: No pasa nada, sólo los tomaremos por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, luego volveremos y los devolveremos. Nadie notara su ausencia. –Tomando varios libros, saca una capsula la cual se expande y aparece una maleta de gran tamaño- ¿Vas a seguir juzgándome o me vas a ayudar?

**Shensy**: Si ya estamos con eso, entonces intentare tomar otras cosas. –Entrando por una puerta, llega a un cuarto con apariencia de oficina- Debe de haber algo aquí que sirva.

-Buscando entre las cosas, encuentra muchos documentos de advertencia los cuales estaban rotos, rayados o ligeramente carbonizados. Sin tomarles mucha importancia, sigue buscando hasta que encuentra algo que llamo su atención-

**Shensy**: No puede ser posible… -Tomando aquel tuvo de un color negro, la energía emitida era tan específica y poderosa, que la mano de la joven empezó a temblar- ¡Gyra! –Sale corriendo de a habitación- ¡Gyra!

**Gyra**: ¡Qué no entiendes que estamos robando! –Antes de que pudiera seguir reclamando, se detiene al ver que ella tenía aquel tuvo- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

**Shensy**: Lo encontré en una habitación que parecía una oficina… -Aun temblando, la pluma de aquella legendaria ave se veía tan nuevo como si recién la hubieran tomado- Es un pergamino del tiempo…

**Gyra**: ¿Qué hace un mundo como este con un pergamino del sagrado nido del tiempo? –Viendo el negro que pintaba el blindado escudo del pergamino, lo toma con fuerza- Pero esto es diferente… el Ki emitido aquí es realmente diferente a los pergaminos que hemos visto.

**Shensy**: Gyra, ¿recuerdas que Fu-sensei nos dijo que él había venido a este mundo junto a Xeno-sama?

**Gyra**: Así es… -Pensándolo un poco, mira repetidas veces el pergamino y a Shensy- ¡¿Acaso…?!

**Shensy**: Puede que sea un pergamino personal de Xeno-sama. –Diciéndolo, la joven chica casi suelta el pergamino, pero lo atrapa por pura suerte- ¿Qué hacemos?

**Gyra**: ¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! –Se lo entrega- ¡Hazte cargo!

**Shensy**: ¡Es un artículo de los dioses, no puedo simplemente guardarlo en una capsula! –Viendo que no había otra manera, crea un obre de Ki plateado el cual captura el pergamino y lo mantiene flotando en su interior- Con eso bastara…

**Gyra**: Sabíamos que Xeno-sama estaba junto a Fairy Tail, pero esto es demasiado.

**Shensy**: ¿Crees que ya es hora de que regresemos al gremio?

**Gyra**: Considero tu idea, pero hay algo… lo sientes. –Ambas miran al suelo- Es muy débil, pero extrañamente fuerte.

**Shensy**: Si las cosas salen mal, nos sacare de ahí. –Asintiendo, ambas colocan sus dedos en su frente y con un borrón desaparecen del lugar para aparecer en una planta donde había muchos cristales de gran tamaño-

**Gyra**: Si es que tienen algún valor, podríamos hacernos millonarios. –Coloca una mano en el cristal el cual, en vez de emitir energía, la absorbía- Interesante… -Con un golpe rápido, varios fragmentos de esos cristales se desprendieron- No son lo suficientemente duros como yo pensaba.

**Shensy**: Si es que no tienen un papel decorativo, tal vez tengan otro uso. –Antes de que cruzaran una puerta, otra firma de Ki tomo la atención de ambos- Muéstrate lentamente, sabes muy bien que te conviene. –Volteándose, un anciano de alta estatura, con una larga barba blanca y que vestía ropas de viajero estaba parado frente a ellas-

**Hades**: Lo sé, tengo la misma sensación que sentí cuando estuve parada frente a aquel monstruo que no debería de existir. –Eso no les gusto, con lo que levantaron sus manos-

**Shensy**: No tengo intenciones de que hables así de mis dioses. –Acumulándose la energía, nuevamente es presente de aquel poder que le abrió los ojos-

**Gyra**: Hazle caso y escúchala, es por tu propio bien.

**Hades**: No hablo del demonio oscuro, hablo de aquella chica de cabello blanco. –Sin saber si fueron reflejo o suerte, un rayo de Ki sale disparado en su dirección con lo que por poco logro esquivarlo-

**Gyra**: Parece que quieres morir. –Ella baja su mano como un acto de bondad e su parte, pero era otro asunto para la otra-

**Shensy**: Hablas de la diosa más fuerte y a quien admiro, Estela-sama no es un monstruo, es una saiyajin quien supera a todos los seres pensantes en este mundo.

**Hades**: Entonces son del mismo mundo que ellos.

**Gyra**: Te equivocas, somos de este mundo, pero fuimos cuidados por los celestiales, o en términos que entiendas, los compañeros y amigos de Xeno-sama y Estela-sama.

**Hades**: Eso explica todavía más el hecho que dominen ese poder que ellos controlan.

**Shensy**: No estamos aquí para tener una conversación, estamos aquí porque hay una firma de Ki ahí adentro de esas puertas.

**Hades**: Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

**Gyra**: Entonces podrías ahorrarnos la necesidad de que destruyamos esta puerta y nos puedas decir qué hay ahí adentro.

**Hades**: Es un secreto que sólo los maestros de Fairy Tail conocen.

**Shensy**: Si dices que conoces lo que hay adentro y de acuerdo a las palabras, eso te convierte en un maestro o uno que lo fue… de hecho, creo recordar ciertas cosas dichas por una compañera… un tal maestro Hades de un gremio oscuro.

**Hades**: Al parecer mis antiguos estudiantes encontraron un nuevo gremio.

**Gyra**: No después de haberles mentido todo este tiempo y casi matarlos.

**Hades**: Las metas y los sueños requieren sacrificios, ellos iban a ser los sacrificios para poder llegar a la magia primordial.

**Shensy**: Cada vez haces que te odie más. –Apretando su puño, el paraguas de su hermana la golpea en la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa?

**Gyra**: Deja que me haga cargo. –Se pone enfrente de su hermana- Nos contaron algo muy mundano sobre esa aparente magia de la que dices, la base que dio a existir al resto de magias y demás, ¿estoy en lo correcto? -Asiente- Pero, ¿qué tal si te digo que hay algo todavía más poderoso que esa magia?

**Hades**: Ya conozco el poder del que hablan, el Ki. Pero aun esa energía no puede realizar las hazañas de la magia zero.

**Gyra**: ¿Eso crees?

**Hades**: ¿Qué…? No, debe de ser una mentira. Esa magia puede retroceder el tiempo todo lo que el usuario quiera, puede crear cosas de la nada y su poder no tienen límite alguno.

**Gyra**: Todas esas cosas las puede realizar Xeno-sama y más, el Ki que posee es extremadamente poderoso que puede destruir sistemas solares de un movimiento, puede crear cosas de la nada y su domino en el tiempo es el más preciso que el resto de celestiales. –Acercándose, el ex maestro retrocede- ¿Por qué crees que pudo contra todas esas cosas sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno?

**Hades**: Imposible…

**Shensy**: Además, Xeno-sama puede que sea un dios para nosotros, pero en su universo, él es un simple mortal con un poder destructivo. –Extendiendo sus brazos, una luz blanca empezó a iluminarla- Por otro caso, Estela-sama es un dios en su universo, un que gobernada su propio universo y supera en poder a todos los celestiales.

**Gyra**: ¿Por qué crees que ella te derroto tan fácil? –Dando en un punto crucial, retrocede aún más- No somos más que insignificantes seres que anhelamos ciegamente tener, aunque sea una fracción de todo su poder.

**Hades**: ¿Por qué existen seres como ellos?

**Shensy**: Para que seres como nosotros estemos aquí. –Bajando sus brazos, se acerca a la puerta- En fin, si eso era todo lo que ibas a decir, es mejor que te vayas.

**Hades**: No… no puedo permitir que entren a ese cuarto.

**Gyra**: Parece que nos estas retando. Puede que no tengamos la misma facilidad que tuvo Estela-sama al derrotarte, pero eres por mucho más débil que nosotras.

**Hades**: No lo entienden, si entran al cuarto, él la podrá localizar.

**Shensy**: ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas exactamente?

**Hades**: El mayor mago oscuro del mundo, Zeref. Él busca lo que hay dentro de este cuarto, y estas piedras sirven para absorber la mayor cantidad de energía mágica que libera.

**Gyra**: Entonces no es un algo, es alguien. –Cruzándose de brazos, eso responde la peculiar firma de Ki- ¿Y si la liberamos?

**Hades**: Zeref la encontrara, habrá millones y millones de muertos, el mismo mundo podría cambiar para siempre y toda la magia podría ya no ser la misma nunca más.

**Shensy**: Una parte de mi quiere liberar a la persona dentro… ¿tú qué dices?

**Gyra**: Podríamos, pero no quiero recibir regaños de Mesh-sama.

**Hades**: ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?! ¡Aunque sean poderosas y sus dioses también, este mundo no cuenta con esa suerte! ¡No había forma de revertir todo!

**Shensy**: De hecho, si la hay.

**Hades**: ¿Qué…?

**Gyra**: Usaríamos las esferas del dragón de los celestiales, con ellas se puede cumplir cualquier deseo… -Mir al anciano mago- ¿Por qué crees que sigues con vida? –Pensado que había sido un sueño, despertó flotando cercas de un trozo de su gremio por la Isla Tenrou-

**Hades**: ¿Cualquier deseo?

**Shensy**: Así es, simplemente debes de encontrar las 7 y podrás pedir tu deseo.

**Hades**: ¿Tienen las esferas con ustedes?

**Gyra**: Están esparcidas por todo el globo, o tal vez en este continente por esta vez. –Meditando un poco mejor las cosas, una idea surgió- Sabes, creo que podemos llegar a un trato.

**Hades**: ¿Qué clase de trato?

**Gyra**: Escuchamos que tus enseñas magia antigua y esas cosas, entonces podrías darnos tus conocimientos sobre la magia perdida y a cambio conseguiremos las esferas del dragón y te daremos el lujo de tener tu propio deseo. –Su hermana la veía con cierta duda por hacer tratos alguien quien fue tachado de muchas cosas por sus nuevas compañeras, pero la ganancia valía la pena-

**Hades**: ¿Cómo puedo garantizar el trato?

**Gyra**: Simple, ven a nuestro gremio y ahí haremos el trato. Sólo debes de enseñarnos magia a mis compañeros ya que por obvias razones no dominamos nada de magia, sólo Ki puro.

**Hades**: Acepto, pero con otra condición.

**Gyra**: ¿Y esa es…?

**Hades**: Ya que serán enseñados con magia de mi parte, quiero que me enseñen a usar aquella poderosa fuente de poder. –Antes de que Gyra pudiera decir algo, es jalada por su hermana-

**Shensy**: ¿En serio harás eso? –Dice susurrando-

**Gyra**: Ganaremos magia y así evitaremos muchos problemas.

**Shensy**: Pero al igual que Meredy-san y Ultear-san, son buscados por la ley de este reino. ¿Planeas hacer el gremio que Fu-sensei nos dio en algo criminal?

**Gyra**: No, sólo juego mis cartas por un triunfo mayor. Además, este mundo parece que cambiara pronto, así que no perdemos nada si sólo le enseñamos lo básico.

**Shensy**: Espero y estés preparada para las cosas que puedan venir.

**Gyra**: Confía en tu hermana mayor.

**Shensy**: Lo hago, y eso me asusta. –Terminando la discusión, se giran para ver al anciano mago- Aceptamos, pero tengo que advertirte que puede que tengas miradas hostiles a tu persona cuando vayamos.

**Hades**: Si termina en una pelea, me defenderé.

**Shensy**: No, si peleas contra alguien del gremio, yo misma me encargare de arrebatarte la vida con mis propias manos. –Con un leve brillo rojizo en sus ojos, le recordó aquellos ojos afilados de aquel demonio del frío-

**Gyra**: Si terminaron con las amenazas, es hora de irnos. –Acercándose al mago, pone una mano en su brazo- Sujétate fuerte. –Con los dedos en su frente, su cuerpo empezó a mostrar patrones de borrones hasta que desaparecieron del lugar-

* * *

**[**Fiore, Time Patroller**]**

-Sentados en silencio, Jellal estaba comiendo, pero en cierta manera estaba algo, Mesh estaba con una sonrisa algo picara en su rostro, Kixo estaba también comiendo totalmente diferente de lo que paso, Meredy estaba con los brazos cursados dándole la espalda a Ultear quien estaba arrodillada ante su hija pidiendo perdón y que le diera una oportunidad de explicarle lo que paso-

**Ultear**: Por favor… por favor… -Sollozando en silencio, la pequeña maga tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro-

**Meredy**: No me hables… -Sintiendo frío aun pese a su magia de hielo, eran estacas las que se clavaban en su corazón-

**Ultear**: Lo siento…

**Kixo**: Mesh-sama, ¿sabe qué paso? –Mira a la elfa quien seguía sonriendo-

**Mesh**: Oh…, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Kixo-san. –Aun disfrutando el momento, un borrón apareció frente a ellos- Vaya, parece que estamos casi todos.

**Shensy**: Volvimos, Mesh-sama. –Con una leve reverencia, la elfo inclina su cabeza aceptando el gesto y dando el suyo-

**Gyra**: Regresamos, pero no con las manos vacías. –Señalando al nuevo invitado, 3 personas lo miraron y como si hubieran visto un fantasma, retrocede-

**Ultear**: ¡Tú! –Seseando con odio, Meredy se puso detrás de ella-

**Hades**: Así que es aquí donde resides ahora… parece que sigues escogiendo bien, Ultear. –Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, mira al mago de cabello azul- Y no son solo ustedes 2, también está Jellal.

**Jellal**: Hades… -Permaneciendo en silencio, alguien decidió romper el incómodo momento-

**Kixo**: Entonces… ¿quién es usted?

**Hades**: Llámenme Hades, seré quien les enseñe magia a quienes no poseen alguna.

**Kixo**: Es eso genial, ¿no? –Ultear y Meredy se fueron a sus habitaciones sin decir algo- ¿Qué sucede? –Mira a la elfo-

**Mesh**: Quizás deberían ir a tratar de calmarlas. –Mira a Jellal y a Kixo- ¿Podrían hacer eso, por favor? –Asintiendo, se retiran- ¿Podrían explicarse?

**Gyra**: Necesitábamos a alguien que nos enseñe magia poderosa, así que tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo cuando fuimos a Fairy Tail.

**Mesh**: ¿Fueron a Fairy Tail aun cuando no debían de ir? –Eso no lo sabían- Fue mi error no decírselos con tiempo, pero Fu-sama nos pidió que nos mantengamos lo más alejados de Fairy Tail y del consejo.

**Shensy**: No sabíamos eso.

**Mesh**: Lo sé, por eso perdone el que lo trajeran y también a Jellal-san. Pero fue un error por nuestra falta de comunicación, así que Fu-sama nos dio unos pequeños regalos que luego los entregare. –Mira al mago oscuro- Aunque sea grosero, tienes energía negativa en tu interior.

**Hades**: Es mi magia, la fuerza se encuentra en lo prohibido. –Levantándose de su asiento, las cosas cambiaron cuando Hades se arrodillo por la tremenda cantidad de magia que expulsaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer- ¡¿Todos aquí tienen un poder abrumador?! –Mira a las jóvenes-

**Mesh**: Dare mi veredicto sobre tu estancia aquí hasta que ellas apelen mejor las cosas. Pero ten en cuenta algo, si haces algo contra mis estudiantes y miembros, eliminare la magia de tu cuerpo. Creo que ya sabes qué pasa si te quedas sin magia. –De su cuerpo, su magia oscura empezó a expandirse en forma de humo que se difuminaba a muy poca distancia de él-

**Hades**: Co… comprendo. –Casi sonando como un tono sumiso, la presión se fue y aquella mujer volvió a su sonrisa ligera-

**Mesh**: Me alegra que concordáramos. Entonces, bienvenido a Time Patroller

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

27/08/19

26


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:** Un Nuevo Mundo.

**Título:** **«**Yo creo en las hadas**»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia.

Por fin llegamos a una parte de la trama donde profundizare unas partes con ciertos personajes para darles más protagonismo ya que siento que eso me falto en la anterior entrega que hice.

Nuevamente respondiendo a _**Majesare93,**_ es cierto que puede traicionarlos, pero las cosas cambiaran de cierta forma e intentare mantener la esencia de Hades. Además, habrá un trasfondo en cada personaje mío, pero será explicado de acuerdo al arco que abarquemos.

Y sobre los momentos de Ultear con Kixo, bueno, tal vez se repitan situaciones similares con otros personajes.

Sin más, disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► ║║Técnica**.**

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

► **Comenten qué les parece o si tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente**…**

**Kixo**: Entonces… ¿quién es usted?

**Hades**: Llámenme Hades, seré quien les enseñe magia a quienes no poseen alguna.

**Kixo**: Es eso genial, ¿no? –Ultear y Meredy se fueron a sus habitaciones sin decir algo- ¿Qué sucede? –Mira a la elfo-

**Mesh**: Quizás deberían ir a tratar de calmarlas. –Mira a Jellal y a Kixo- ¿Podrían hacer eso, por favor? –Asintiendo, se retiran- ¿Podrían explicarse?

**Gyra**: Necesitábamos a alguien que nos enseñe magia poderosa, así que tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo cuando fuimos a Fairy Tail.

**Mesh**: ¿Fueron a Fairy Tail aun cuando no debían de ir? –Eso no lo sabían- Fue mi error no decírselos con tiempo, pero Fu-sama nos pidió que nos mantengamos lo más alejados de Fairy Tail y del consejo.

**Shensy**: No sabíamos eso.

**Mesh**: Lo sé, por eso perdone el que lo trajeran y también a Jellal-san. Pero fue un error por nuestra falta de comunicación, así que Fu-sama nos dio unos pequeños regalos que luego los entregare. –Mira al mago oscuro- Aunque sea grosero, tienes energía negativa en tu interior.

**Hades**: Es mi magia, la fuerza se encuentra en lo prohibido. –Levantándose de su asiento, las cosas cambiaron cuando Hades se arrodillo por la tremenda cantidad de magia que expulsaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer- ¡¿Todos aquí tienen un poder abrumador?! –Mira a las jóvenes-

**Mesh**: Dare mi veredicto sobre tu estancia aquí hasta que ellas apelen mejor las cosas. Pero ten en cuenta algo, si haces algo contra mis estudiantes y miembros, eliminare la magia de tu cuerpo. –De su cuerpo, su magia oscura empezó a expandirse en forma de humo que se difuminaba a muy poca distancia de él- Creo que ya sabes qué pasa si te quedas sin magia.

**Hades**: Co… comprendo. –Casi sonando como un tono sumiso, la presión se fue y aquella mujer volvió a su sonrisa ligera-

**Mesh**: Me alegra que concordáramos. Entonces, bienvenido a Time Patroller

Continuamos…

* * *

**[**Septiembre del año X791, Crocus, área subterránea**]**

-Dentro de una enorme cueva, un gran número de caballeros de la runa caminaban de un lugar a otro cargando equipo, lacrimas y demás objetos. Todo mientras una persona de piel lila sostenía un plano entre sus manos-

**Fu**: Cada vez estamos más cercas. –Son ocultar su sonrisa, el entusiasmo y el éxtasis de casi lograr el objetivo lo hacía regocijar como un niño que tendría un nuevo juguete pronto - No puedo esperar a que llegue el día.

**Org**: Este… Fu-san. ¿Qué nos falta para poder concluir con el proyecto eclipse?

**Fu**: Nada fuera del otro mundo. Simplemente pude averiguar el funcionamiento de aquellas ranuras y resultaron ser 12 pares de llaves las cuales, según mis datos adquiridos, son las 12 entidades del zodiaco. –Con una mesa enfrente, extiende el plano-

**Org**: Son llaves celestiales, pero, ¿sólo nos falta eso?

**Fu**: Parece una pequeñez, ¿no lo crees? –Asintiendo, le marca su error- Falso, hay varias cosas las cuales nos impiden seguir.

**Org**: ¿Podría saber cuáles son?

**Fu**: Nos hace falta cargar todavía más a Eclipse antes de que sea tarde y las llaves celestiales sólo pueden ser utilizadas por un mago celestial. –Con una pluma, apunta los puntos-

**Org**: Pero, ¿podremos conseguir todo? Llevamos trabajando varios años seguidos en esto, y no planeamos que nuestra oportunidad se vea obstaculizada.

**Fu**. Me gusta tu dedicación, pero tendré que parar tu tren. –Señala el segundo punto- Las llaves celestiales son 12, como dije, y sólo he reconocido 2 llaves celestiales las cuales le pertenecen a una chica del gremio ganador.

**Org**: Entonces tendremos que quitárselas, pero… ¿hay que pensar en alguna forma de hacerlo?

**Fu**: Descuida, ya pensé la forma de conseguir esas llaves. Y si mi plan es correcto, conseguiremos las 12 llaves de golpe, a 3 magos celestiales y el poder necesario para cargar por completo a Eclipse antes de que sea el festival del rey dragón.

**Org**: ¿Ya pensó en todo eso?

**Fu**: Me gusta hacer planes, es algo que me sale muy bien. –Alzando su pulgar, sigue escribiendo- Además, gracias a la ayuda que tendré, no será necesario preocuparse de cualquier animalia temporal que pudiera formarse cuando se salte en el tiempo.

**Org**: Tu precaución detallada en planes es aterradora, hasta parece que también pensaste en que esto pasaría.

**Fu**: Cercas, pero eso es historia innecesaria. –Las enormes máquinas y cuerdas acomodaban lentamente las piezas que eran soladas con cuidado- Eso me recuerda, el premio está por casi ser encontrado por mis contactos.

**Org**: Time Patroller, tengo que admitir que es un gremio el cual ha logrado con eficiencia todas las tareas y favores que les hemos pedido, es un apena que no participen o que pudiéramos conocerlos en persona.

**Fu**: Prefieren ser un poco reservados, pero tal vez los eventos cambien eso. –Mirando su muñeca, una versión de un rastreador estaba acomodado en forma de brazalete- Sí, ya estás por conseguirlo.

**Org**: ¿La ultima?

**Fu**: Exacto. Quien pensaría que estarían en terminar su búsqueda de la última esfera del dragón. Y, por si fuera poco, que todas estuvieron siempre en este continente. –Siendo algo gracioso por la ironía, no pudo ocultar una muy ligera risa-

**Org**: Lo creo. –Asintiendo, las dudas golpearon su cabeza- Un momento, Fu-san, ¿no dijiste que tendríamos todas las llave magas celestiales?

**Fu**: Así es.

**Org**: Pero, sólo contamos con la maga celestial de Sabertooth. ¿de dónde sacaremos a otras 2 magas celestiales que tengan las otras 10 llaves? –Dándole la espalda, ajusta sus lentos mientras tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro el cual él no pudo ver-

**Fu**: A lo que sé, la princesa de este reino también posee magia celestial. –La cara del miembro del consejo se puso pálida-

**Org**: Pero ella no está en capacidad de poder realizar una tarea. Su cuerpo empeoro desde hace 7 años, y cada día está peor su salud… -Aunque desconocía el causante, la situación de ella se volvía cada vez más crítica- Pero logra mantenerse a raya gracias a su ayuda.

**Fu**: Lo sé, pero como dije, ya tengo planeado las cosas para que se efectué todo de la manera más rápida, eficiente y sin perjudicar la persona de alguien. Y con las llaves celestiales, llego el momento de conseguirlas. –Sonriendo, una ligera sensación de duda recorrió la espina de Org quien no pudo hacer más que asentir-

* * *

**[**Año X91, Reino de Iceberg, Fosas heladas**]**

-En una vasta cordillera gélida donde los pilares de hielo crecían y donde se desarrollaban cristales de dimensiones colosales. La fuerte ventisca constante que azotaba el lugar no dejaba su puesto en ningún momento del año y la nieve presente se convertía en hielo poco a poco-

-Allí, parados en una vasta fisura de gran tamaño, 2 figuras encapuchadas con trajes térmicos para el frío extremo miraban el abismo de tal manera que esperaban que les dijera algo-

-Aun con la resistencia térmica, el frío era insoportable y molesto para las 2 personas. Una mujer de cuerpo atlético, con unos ligeros mechones de cabello azul oscuro que sobresalían de su visor y casco-

**Gyra**: Démonos prisa para salir de esta nevera antes de que me congele. –Temblando un poco, se frotaba sus brazos en su cuerpo- ¡Qué frío, debí ponerme más ropa!

**Kixo**: Descuida, ya estamos por llegar. –Con un rastreador más actualizado, un pulso que solo era visto por el radar mostraba que tan cercas estaban de su objetivo- Sólo tenemos que bajar a esta fosa y la tendremos. –Apunta a la oscura fosa-

**Gyra**: Lo dices como si fuera una simple caminata, pero no tenemos otra opción. –Levitando, ambos fueron volando al interior de la grieta- Al menos el aire no azota aquí, pero es peor si te quedas quieto. –De su casco, una serie de luces se encendieron y revelaron el interior cristalino que había- ¿Ves algo?

**Kixo**: Esto es raro, por alguna razón la esfera debería de estar por aquí. –Sin tocar el suelo, voltearon a los lados y vieron un leve tono anaranjado dentro de un gran bloque de hielo- Bingo, aquí está.

**Gyra**: La encontramos… Bueno, te dejo a ti que los saques de ese cristal, después de todo, es tu especialidad. –Alejándose, apretaba sus brazos a su alrededor para conservar el poco calor que tenía-

**Kixo**: Voy. –Poniendo una mano en el cristal, un círculo mágico de colores cristalinos se manifestó, y con ello, la misma roca de hielo se expandía dando paso al guerrero de poder entrar y tomar la esfera restante- Misión terminada, creo que solo debemos de ir al edificio y recoger nuestras cosas para irnos de aquí.

**Gyra**: Al fin, salgamos de este maldito lugar. –Guardando la esfera en un capsula, la pone en una bolsa dentro de su abrigo y con ello, sale disparados ambos al cielo en dirección del pueblo más cercano- Entonces, ya que no tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿cómo va todo?

**Kixo**: Bueno, podríamos decir que todo está bien, pero por alguna razón siento que las cosas se volvieron un poco complicadas ultimamente. –Da un ligero suspiro por no saber el motivo-

**Gyra**: ¿En serio? A ver, dime más.

**Kixo**: Desde que empezamos a viajar como compañeros de gremio, las cosas iban muy bien. Buscábamos cosas, investigábamos, peleábamos, salvamos gente y otras cosas. Pero desde hace un año, diría que las cosas se vuelven un poco incomodas.

**Gyra**: ¿Ya has intentado hablar con ella?

**Kixo**: Trato de tocar el tema, pero me siento mal al preguntar y ver que ella se pone un poco distante, así que no lo he tocado mucho. –Algo triste, su compañera de gremio le comprende-

**Gyra**: Descuida, Kixo, todo saldrá bien. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco, pronto volverá de su entrenamiento en el nido del tiempo.

**Kixo**: Sí… aunque es un poco solitario ir a misiones sin ella…. –Mirando a su amiga, el casco y las bufandas ocultaban la sonrisa de su rostro, pero el mago pensó otra cosa- No quise decir eso, aprecio mucho tu compañía.

**Gyra**: Pero no soy ella, descuida, también suele pasar mucho cuando voy a misiones sola o con Meredy. –Viendo la ciudad, poco a poco iban bajando a nivel del suelo- Puede que peleemos mucho, pero sigue siendo mi hermana.

**Kixo**: Es curioso eso.

**Gyra**: Podría ser cierto, pero tengo entendido que los hermanos suelen discutir mucho. Pero, pese a todo, estarán ahí para ti…. Además, así también es la relación entre Mikoto-sama y Estela-sama.

**Kixo**: Aun recuerdo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de verlos a casi todos. –Descendiendo completamente, decidieron ir caminando a un pueblo el cual estaba cubierto por una gran cúpula de cristal, pero aun con eso, la nieve estaba presente en la ciudad- Fue realmente impresionante conocerlos y el poder haber pasado un día con ellos.

**Gyra**: ¿Qué esperabas de nuestros dioses? Sus meros nombres es suficiente para impresionar e impactar a cualquiera. –Siguiendo su camino, la mayoría de los edificios tenían un color oscuro- ¿llevaras algún recuerdo?

**Kixo**: De hecho, ya tengo unos. –Entrando a un departamento, su interior estaba cálido gracias a la gran cantidad de piedras calóricas que había-

-Llegando a su habitación, se despojan de sus abrigos y revelan el paso del tiempo en sus cuerpos. Gyra ahora tenía un con curvas y más grande, en sus brazos tiene varias marcas negras con tonos rojos oscuros y su cabellera estaba suelta con una diadema de un par de cuernos torcidos-

-Por otra parte, Kixo conservaba su apariencia de hace 7 años, pero el cambio estaba que ahora tenía una barba de candado, su cabello era un poco más largo, se veía con más musculatura y un número mayor de marcas en su cuerpo, al igual que una estrella grabada en la parte superior de su frente-

**Kixo**: Tengo algo para Meredy-san (una especie de pulsera primitiva del lugar), Mesh-sama (un libro), Shen-chan (un anillo), Jellal-san (un libro), Mimo-san (varias piezas de criaturas), Senshi-san (un cristal multicolor), Mosura-san (un libro de zoología) y a Precht-dono (un cetro). –Guardando las cosas en una capsula, la pone en su bolsa- Pero aun no encuentro algo para Ultear.

**Gyra**: No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a encontrar algo para ella. –Levantando su pulgar, da una sonrisa de confianza a lo que su compañero agradece- En fin, es momento de irnos de regreso al gremio.

**Kixo**: ¿Olvidamos algo? –Mira la habitación- Voy a dar el último pago de nuestra estancia aquí para que nos den de alta y que nos podamos ir si ningún compromiso.

**Gyra**: Esta bien. –Retirándose, activa su rastreador el cual se despliega de su oído- Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? –Esperando a que contestaran, la voz de la otra persona se hizo escuchar-

**Fu**: ¿Gyra? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

**Gyra**: Fu-sensei, ya hemos encontrado nuestra esfera, estamos esperando a que el resto del gremio haya encontrado la esfera correspondiente.

**Fu**: Esas sí que son buenas noticias, recuerden guardarlas en estantes diferentes para que pueda ir a recogerlas.

**Gyra**: Se hará como usted diga.

**Fu**: Por cierto, dile a Mesh-san que intente comunicarse conmigo, estamos por concluir el proyecto que estoy haciendo con el reino, así que pronto el plan que les pedí se llevara a cabo. –Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa de entusiasmo pinto su rostro-

**Gyra**: Ya espero ese día con ansias.

**Fu**: Y no eres la única… En fin, tengo que volver a trabajar, pero también tendré que pedirte que, si ves a tu hermana, que hables con ella para que me vea, necesitare de su ayuda.

**Gyra**: Con gusto le diré. –Despidiéndose, el rastreador se contrae nuevamente y Kixo regresa al cuarto- ¿Algo nuevo?

**Kixo**: No, ya nos podemos retirar. –Asintiendo, ambos toman sus cosas y al colocar 2 dedos en sus frentes, desaparecen en un borrón de la habitación, regresando a su gremio en un instante-

* * *

**[**Time Patroller, Fiore, Frontera de Magnolia**]**

-Aun habiendo pasado varios años desde que se fundó el edificio principal del gremio seguía igual, salvo varias cosas. Como que ahora tenía plantas subterráneas, un amplio patio con vastos arboles de diferentes especies, pequeños edificios y un pequeño generador en la punta del gremio el cual servía como una barrera-

-Desde el exterior, una gran cantidad de personas caminaban de un lugar a otro, cruzando portales de este mundo a la Ciudad Neo Toki-Toki, siendo que por fin pudieron explorar nuevamente su antigua tierra. Todo gracias a que un pequeño, pero no reducido número de ciudadanos decidieron intentar la carrera de mago al ver que la de artista marcial estaba muy por encima de ellos-

-Todo eso era protegido por Mesh quien observaba su gremio desde la entrada al edificio principal, con una sonrisa en su rostro, una satisfacción lleno su espíritu cuando vio que en este mundo hicieron réplicas de los pilares de sus dioses-

-Sin perder su apariencia gracias a su longevidad, se veía exactamente igual, pero ahora tenía una vestimenta japonesa de un color gris blanco con patrones azules oscuros y su cabello estaba recogido, mostrando sus orejas sin preocupación-

**Mesh**: Guro-san… como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para poder ver que por fin tus esfuerzos están rindiendo frutos. –Con su mano en pecho, toca un collar que había hecho su preciado amigo antes de que sucumbiera por el tiempo-

-Antes de que siguiera en sus recuerdos, 2 figuras aparecieron detrás de ella-

**Kixo**: Hemos vuelto, Mesh-sama. –Alzando la mano, saluda con una grata sonrisa-

**Mesh**: Aun pasando varios años sigues diciéndome así, ya te dije que con maestra basta. –Sin perder su sonrisa, mira a Gyra- Hola Gyra-san.

**Gyra**: Hola maestra, hemos regresado con la nuestra. –Le entrega la capsula- ¿Ya llegaron el resto? –Mira adentro del edifico el cual contaba con magos dentro, pero no vio a quienes buscaba-

**Mesh**: No, pero informaron que no tardarían mucho. –Entrando, el resto de magos los veían con ojos de asombro, inspiración y anhelo- ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

**Kixo**: No tuvimos problemas algunos, aunque el clima si era algo fuerte para nosotros.

**Mesh**: Espero que eso no haya sido un inconveniente para ustedes. Si sienten que les paso hago, háganmelo saber.

**Gyra**: Descuida maestra, no era nada de lo que tengamos de que preocuparnos. –Llegando a la barra, una cantinera se acerca. Sus prendas eran parecidas a un traje de gala color bronce, sólo que este tenía un delantal negro, su cabello estaba atado a una cola de caballo y tenía unos lentes con marco negro-

**Cantinera**: Bienvenidos de regreso, Gyra-sama, Kixo-sama. –Con una sutil reverencia, mantiene su sonrisa- ¿Cuál será su pedido? –Saca una libreta de su bolsillo y una pluma de su cabello-

**Kixo**: Quisiera un corte de bisonte de roca, si no es mucha molestia. –Asintiendo, mira a la maga- ¿Quiere algo, Mesh-sama?

**Mesh**: Descuida, estoy bien, pero gracias. –Viendo que su maestra no comería, mira al último a la guerrera-

**Cantinera**: ¿Y usted, Gyra-sama?

**Gyra**: Tráeme una comida saiyajin. –Con convicción en sus ojos y una sonrisa dentuda, se apoyó en la barra- Que sea al 2%.

**Cantinera**: Este… ¿está segura, Gyra sama? La última vez que lo intento, tuvo un coma alimenticio de un día. –Preocupada, Gyra asintió- Si usted lo dice, denme un momento y estarán pronto sus alimentos. –Retirándose, los deja-

**Gyra**: Mientras esperamos, tengo que decirle que Fu-sensei hablo y dijo que quería hablar con usted, dijo algo de que estaban por concluir un proyecto y que la ocupaba.

**Mesh**: Ya veo… bueno, voy a ir ahora mismo a hablar con él. –Levantándose, los mira por última vez- Si llega el resto, guarden las esferas en mi oficina. –Sin más, se ve caminando por unas escaleras que la llevaban a la siguiente planta-

**Kixo**: ¿Qué crees que sea con lo que está trabajando Fu-sensei con el reino? –Curioso, su lado de investigador latía con firmeza por saber cuál es el secreto, pero otra parte suya le decía que si eran asuntos que debían ser secretos, era por una buena causa, aun cuando la desconociera-

**Mesh**: Bueno, tengo una idea muy sutil sobre lo que podría ser. –Entrando por las puertas del gremio, un joven de larga cabellera de un color morado oscuro que estaba atada a una cola de caballo, su piel caucásica y su mirada seria de color amarillo relucía con su traje de cazador con aires de ninja- Miren quién llego, pero si es el señor «Yo puedo solo».

**Senshi**: No fastidies. –Tomando asiento a un lado de ellos, se quita su sombrero de paja- Al parecer pude conseguirla con casi el mismo tiempo que ustedes 2 juntos, eso demuestra mi habilidad.

**Mesh**: ¿Tu lo crees? –Cruzándose de brazos y una ceja alzada, mira con sarcasmo a su amigo- Al menos no tengo que ocultarme en las sombras como un acosador.

**Senshi**: ¿Acaso quieres pelear? –Sus ojos amarillos miran los ojos violetas de Gyra, cosa que provoco un momento de silencio el cual fue cortado por alguien-

**Kixo**: Vamos, no tenemos que resolver las cosas con peleas. –Separándolo un poco, cada quien se giró- Chicos, no compliquen las cosas, por favor… -Suspirando, la mesera llego con su platillo- Oye, Senshi-san, ¿no quieres comer algo?

**Senshi**: No tengo hambre. –Un ligero ruido de su estómago se hizo presente-

**Gyra**: Claro, lo que tú digas. –Al frente de ella, platillos y platillos empezaron a llegar- Estoy lista. –Empezando a comer rápido, era mirada con desaprobación por el medio elfo-

**Senshi**: Comes como cerdo… -Recibiendo un «Gracias» de parte de Gyra, él se resigna y mira a la mesera- Quiero la sorpresa tropical, si no es mucha molestia. -

**Mesera**: Con mucho gusto, Senshi-sama. –Aunque pareciera hostil contra los humanos, sólo era educado y un poco abierto a los humanos que su madre consideraba aliados, a las personas de su ciudad/gremio (a los que eran de la ciudad ya que aún no está abierto al mundo todavía) y aquellas que sus dioses aceptaban- En seguida se lo traigo.

**Senshi**: Te lo encargo. –Asintiendo, se retira nuevamente- Así que dime, ¿dónde está el resto? No me digas que aún no pueden con la simple tarea de buscar las esferas.

**Kixo**: No seas tan rudo, simplemente no todos ellos tienen las mismas ventajas para encontrarlas... Es cierto, se me olvido darte algo –Recordando, saca la capsula la cual presiona y se convierte en una maleta, por lo que empieza a buscar en ella dejando a Senshi algo curioso- Ten.

-Entregándole la piedra, los brillos multicolores reflejaban una tenue luz que cambiaba su espectro e intensidad continuamente-

**Senshi**: ¿Una lacrima?

**Kixo**: Sí, es un recuerdo que conseguí cuando fuimos al reino Iceberg. Literalmente es un bloque de hielo el cual se convirtió en cristal por las presiones y el frío extremo del lugar. –Con su sonrisa amigable, su amigo voltea a verlo, por lo que guarda el cristal-

**Senshi**. Gracias por el regalo, Kixo. –De buena manera, su amigo empieza a comer su filete no sin antes juntar sus manos y dar una rápida oración de agradecimiento- Por cierto, ¿no has visto a mi madre? Tengo que contarle sobre lo que he encontrado en mis viajes en el mundo.

**Kixo**: Sí, se fue a su oficina ya que Fu-sensei quería hablar con ella.

**Senshi**: Ya veo… Bueno, creo que tendré que decirle más tarde, pero no antes de que me vaya nuevamente.

**Kixo**: Te envidio en ese aspecto, Senshi-san. Poder ver el mundo en viajes es un sueño para todo científico y explorador.

**Senshi**: No te mentiré al decirte que no disfrute los paisajes que he visto. Así como las criaturas que habitan esos ecosistemas. –Sacando un cuaderno, estaban el retrato de varias de ellas muy detalladamente y una muestra pequeña de ellas- Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿sabes dónde está Mimo y Mosura?

**Kixo**: No, creo que aún no han regresado del reino al que fueron, pero pronto vendrán.

**Senshi**: Lo esperaba. –Llegando la mesera, le entrega una especie de coctel de frutas mixtas con varios condimentos no frutales- Gracias. –Asintiendo, se retira a atender a otros miembros los cuales veían con los mismos ojos a ellos- Se vuelve algo molesto que siempre te estén mirando.

**Kixo**: ¿Lo crees? Yo no me había percatado bien de eso. –Terminando su comida, acomoda los cubiertos- Eso estuvo delicioso... Cierto, creo que nos miran porque nos admiran.

**Senshi**: ¿Lo crees?

**Kixo**: Un poco, tal vez porque fuimos los primeros en adentrarnos a este mundo y hacerlo mejor para que ellos también pudieran estar aquí. Un poco parecido a lo que hicieron los celestiales con nosotros, por eso también los miramos de la misma manera.

**Senshi**: Es algo exagerado compáranos con ellos.

**Kixo**: Pude que lo sea, pero era una idea de la misma sensación que sentimos. –Levantándose, mira a un reloj que estaba en la pared- Disculpa que te deje comer solo, pero ya casi es hora de mi entrenamiento.

**Senshi**: ¿Qué tanto planeas entrenar? Ya eres físicamente el más fuerte de todo el gremio.

**Kixo**: Entreno para poder pasar mi límite de la misma manera que hicieron los celestiales. Aunque sea un simple mortal, me motiva el saber que hay un escalón por superar, una barrera que romper.

**Senshi**: Entonces no te detendré, ve con cuidado. –Despidiéndose, ahora era él el que sentía envidia por su amigo- Cuanto quisiera tener tu determinación… -Antes de que pudiera comenzar a comer, un golpe tomo su atención al ver que Gyra cayo semiinconsciente, faltando unos pocos platos de comida para terminar- Eres lamentable, Gyra.

**Gyra**: Perdí está batalla… pero ganare la guerra. –Y vuelve a caer en coma-

* * *

**[**Fiore, Ciudad de Era, Consejo de magia**]**

-Por los largos pasillos del consejo, Mesh caminaba con tranquilidad y con una expresión neutra, pero amigable en su rostro. Ya habiendo conocido estos pasillos por su nuevo oficio, seguía siendo su gremio un tema guardado por el consejo de magia y el reino por decreto del rey, quien cumplió esa promesa a Fu por toda su ayuda-

-Aunque había uno que otro caballero rúnico en posición de firmes y con rostro serios, estos no podían ocultar su curiosidad por la belleza de mujer que pasaba y aún más al ver sus largas orejas-

-Pero también el ver a otra chica de cabellera plateada recortada en puntas, vestida con un quimono negro con banco y anaranjado-

**Mesh**. Vamos, Shensy-san, no te quedes tan atrás. Me haces sentir como si fueras mi verdugo. –Intentando hacer más agradable la atmosfera con una broma, la joven maga no parecía verlo igual-

**Shensy**: Pido disculpas, maestra. –Caminando a su lado, llegaron a un par de puertas que tenían varios guardias los cuales las abrieron y las dejaron pasar al cuarto donde estaban sentados varias personas-

**Mesh**: Disculpen la demora, me todo un poco de tiempo preparar las cosas para mi partida. –Tomando asiento, Shensy se para detrás de ella como si fuera un guardaespaldas-

-Recibiendo varias miradas no disimuladas de todo el personal, la calma de Mesh se desvaneció un poco, pero la primera en hablar fue Shensy-

**Shnesy**: Si tienen algo que decirle a mi maestra, díganlo. Es grosero quedársele viendo a una persona sin decir nada. –Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su maestra la detiene-

**Mesh**: Miembros del Consejo, si tienen algo que decir o preguntar, responderé o diré todo lo que este a mi disposición. –Aun sin perder su expresión calmada y alegre, su estudiante guarda silencio-

**Doma**: Lo siento, pero es que nunca habíamos visto a un elfo antes. Siempre habían sido catalogados como seres mágicos antiguos, casi o ya extintos. Y cuánto Fu dijo que tenía a alguien particular trabajando para él, pensamos que sería alguien del mundo del demonio Xeno. –Escuchando los huesos tronar del puño de la maga, un mal presagio sintió-

**Mesh**: Es entendible eso, pero hablar de mi especie es un tema del cual no quiero recordar. Además, pediré que no hablen tan mal de nuestros dioses. Sí, es cierto que uno de ellos destruyo está ciudad, pero también fue restaurada por otro de ellos.

**Org**: Ese es otro motivo por el cual también pedimos su presencia, Fu-san vendrá pronto, pero queríamos discutir unas cuantas cosas con la maestra del gremio Time Patroller.

**Mesh**: Por favor, continúen.

**Beino**: Primero queremos agradecerle a su gremio por haber eliminado a tantos gremios oscuros ambulantes, siempre han sido una carga para nosotros desde siempre. –Varias insignias de gremios oscuros aparecen tachadas- Pero aún quedan los principales gremios oscuros los cuales estaban bastante escondidos.

**Mesh**: Lo estamos intentando buscar, ya enviamos a miembro como espías y a exploradores que van al lugar donde han escuchado, aunque sea un mínimo rumor de la presencia de ellos. Pero cuando llegamos, no encontramos nada.

**Org**: Parece ser un problema algo molesto. No es que quiera insultarlos o algo por el estilo, simplemente tenía la idea de que sus magos podrían encontrarlos. Después de todo, encontraron ya las esferas del dragón.

**Shensy**: Las esferas son fáciles de encontrar porque no se mueven, pero una persona es difícil de identificar cuando el Ki de las personas son muy parecidos. Por eso necesitamos métodos convencionales. –Sacando un mapa de su bolso, lo extendió y mostro un gran número de tachas dibujadas- Y lo es todavía más ya que no contamos con tantos magos poderosos.

**Doma**: Creí que su gremio contaba con muchos, aunque no los conozco bien, lo que dice Fu al respecto es que son bastante poderosos.

**Mesh**: Aunque sean fuertes, es un error el confiarse de su fuerza sin valorar la de los demás. Creo que vieron eso cuando tuvieron la idea de enfrentarse a Xeno-sama y que creyeron controlarlo. –Recordando aquel día, no importa los años que pasarán, la terapia que tuvieran o inclusive la magia de amnesia, siempre volvía a su mente el recuerdo de aquellos afilados ojos rojos-

**Beino**: Por favor, Mesh-san, no quisiéramos recordar eso.

**Mesh**: Disculpen mi imprudencia… Pero, volviendo al tema principal, si queremos acabar con los gremios oscuros más fuertes, necesitaremos ayuda.

**Org**: Si ocupan la fuerza de nuestro ejército, la tendrán.

**Shensy**: Sería preferible que guardaran esa infantería. Tengo información de uno de nuestros miembros que actualmente un gobierno extranjero ha estado moviendo sus ejércitos de formas sospechosas. A su vez, cuentan con magos igual de poderosos que nosotros. –Esa noticia no se la esperaban-

**Doma**: ¿Sabes de cuál reino estamos hablando?

**Shensy**: No, mi compañero todavía no ha llegado del viaje y no contesta los mensajes.

**Beino**: Es una pena… Bueno, creo que lo único que queda por hacer es seguir el plan que el señor Fu nos dio, y lo empezaremos desde ahora. –levantándose, le entrega unos papeles- El tramite ya está hecho, esperamos con impaciencia lo que pueden hacer.

**Mesh**: Y yo prometo no decepcionarlos. –Antes de que se fuera, se voltea por última vez- Una cosa más, puede que haya un ligero inconveniente cuando sea el día, pero nada grave será.

**Domo**: Con que se pueda efectuar todo nuestro arduo trabajo, no habrá problema alguno después. –Sin más, ambas magas de TP se alejan por la puerta- ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que acabamos de escuchar?

**Beino**: No, lo que dijo de que un reino está moviendo sus ejércitos de forma sospechosa es realmente preocupante. Y más con lo que dijeron de que podrían ser más fuertes o iguales que ellos.

**Org**: Esta vez no cometeremos el mismo error que hicimos con Xeno, tomaremos mejores planes preventivos y gracias a los aportes tecnológicos del señor Fu y el avance del domino del Ki en nuestras tropas, podremos hacerle frente momentáneamente a cualquier amenaza.

**Beino**: Bueno, eso pensó Fairy Tail cuando lucho varias veces contra él. –Al mencionar a aquel gremio que en el pasado era una piedra en sus zapatos, ahora sabían muy poco de ellos-

**Doma**: Llevaba tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre refiriéndonos a un momento donde estaban en la cima… Que hesperidio de potencial.

**Beino**: Es una pena que hayan desaparecido, tal vez ellos podrían haber sido usados para apoyar a Time Patroller en la eliminación de los gremios oscuros, después de todo, aunque fueran destructivos, cumplían sus objetivos.

* * *

**[**Octubre del año X791, Dominios oceánicos de Fiore**]**

-Sobre el basto océano, 2 figuras estaban flotando en un punto en específico mientras un barco estaba cercas de ellos-

-Siendo un barco destructor, su cubierta metalizada le daba un poderoso blindaje. A los costados y por la popa, un gran número de pequeños cañones estaban protegiendo una cúpula que servía como una pequeña base. Teniendo 2 gigantescas velas que tenían el estampado del gremio, su único propósito era de servir como símbolo, ya que el navío se impulsaba por varios motores impulsados por varios reactores en su interior-

**Fu**: El momento ha llegado, veamos si funciona de esta manera. –Con entusiasmo, desenvaino su espada- ¿Estás preparada, Senshy? –Mirando a la joven, esta asiente, con lo que, al chocar sus manos, una onda de Ki se propago en todas direcciones-

**Shensy**: Lo he encontrado, todavía tiene energía. –Sus ojos brillaron sutilmente, siendo que podía ver los rastro de lo que buscaba-

**Fu**: Entonces, prepárate. –Al mover su espada, esta empezó a absorber la realidad y el tiempo en forma de una niebla morada la cual iba tomando cada vez mayor tamaño-

-Poco a poco, el tiempo empezó a retroceder en un área reducida, la luz del día cambiaba repetitivas veces como si se tratara de una luz intermitente, la lluvia se creaba y desaparecía de igual manera que el viento se calmaba e iba en dirección opuesta-

**Shensy**: Fu-sensei, ¿cuánto tiempo tomara esto? –Sin despegar la vista de los rastros, estos iban tomando forma-

**Fu**: Generalmente absorbo un momento reducido del tiempo, por lo que es relativamente rápido, pero estamos hablando de que ahora estoy tomando mucho tiempo trascurrido en un lugar en específico, sin decir que no había intentado esto antes. –La misma luna que aparecía se movía de un lado a otro, volviéndose negra y blanca, siendo resultado de sus ciclos- Sólo un poco más.

-Entonces, llegaron. Una poderosa luz cegadora de color azul celeste y blanco se formaba creando una descomunal esfera de energía pura. El mismo océano reacciono a esta alejándose lo más que pudo, provocando que parte del suelo oceánico fuera visible-

-Las nubes que aparecieron se movían alrededor de la esfera pareciendo que anhelaban convertirse en un huracán, pero ese deseo no se les fue cumplido cuando Shensy extendió sus brazos en dirección de la _Genkidama _renaciente para luego jalarla poco a poco hacia ella mientras esta reducía su tamaño y perdía su brillo-

-Mientras el poderoso definitivo perdía potencia, un resplandor amarillo de color dorado pálido ilumino el área en una especia de cúpula con varios signos que rodeaban un emblema de mayor tamaño-

-La luz se atenuaba y mostraba una isla con un inmenso árbol de gran tamaño en el centro, la costa de la isla era rocosa y luego una biodiversidad de terrenos llenos de árboles y vida-

-La isla Tenrou había vuelto a existir después de 7 años de haber desaparecido-

**Fu**: ¡Funciono! –Mira su espada la cual tenía un brillo completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado- Esto es realmente bueno, tengo que investigarla ahora mismo. –Mira a la joven- Shensy, te encargo el resto.

**Shensy**: Como ordene, Fu-sensei. –Desapareciendo en un portal rojo, dejo a la chica quien se acercó al barco de su gremio hasta descender en la cubierta- Entonces, ¿quisiera acompañarme, maestra?

**Mesh**: Se ve como mi viejo hogar, tal vez me traiga buenos recuerdos el ir. –Caminando junto a su maga, Ambas llegan a la costa de la isla- ¿Qué opinas de aquí, Shensy-san?

**Shensy**: Hay mucha energía acumulada aquí, sin decir que la magia del lugar se siente muy diferente, casi inagotable. –Observando el gran árbol, parecía provenir de ahí toda la fuente de energía-

**Mesh**: Lo es, bueno, dirige el camino Shensy-san. –Asintiendo, caminan por la costa de la isla, al lugar donde había un número de firmas de Ki y energía mágica- Son varias, podría decir que unas 20 o 21 personas.

**Shensy**: ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

**Mesh**: No lo creo, 7 años es mucho tiempo para que la fuerza que vieron ellos fuera ampliamente superada o igualada. –Mirando a los costados, cercas de los árboles, algo llamaba sutilmente su atención- ¿Lo sientes?

**Shensy**: Lo siento también, aunque sea algo muy diferente a lo que hay aquí. –Siguiendo su camino, una figura descalza las observaba desde la distancia con una expresión de duda y de alivio-

-Subiendo por una especie de colina rocosa, una mayor fuente de energía residual de la Genkidama estaba acumulada en un punto en específico que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande a cada paso que daban-

-Entonces, llegaron. Frente a ellas, estaba una chica rubia quien tenía ligeros moretones en su cuerpo, vestía un Gi amarillo ensuciado por la tierra, un cinturón con unas llaves amarradas y en su mano derecha tenía una marca rosada-

**Shensy**: La encontramos. –Mirando a los lados, varios cuerpos en suspensión estaban esparcidos no muy lejos de la primera chica que encontraron- ¿Son acaso llaves celestiales?

**Mesh**: Tienes razón, y podría decir que son las que Fu-sama necesita. –Viendo mejor las llaves, eran 10 llaves doradas y otras plateadas- Una maga celestial con una gran variedad de llaves.

**Shnesy**: ¿Deberíamos tomarlas?

**Mesh**: Tal vez, pero lo mejor sería llevarlos de regreso a su hogar. Aunque necesitamos comunicarnos con uno de ellos. –Agachándose un poco, pone un dedo en la joven maga- Despierta. –Una ligera luz morada se eliminó en la punta de su dedo, pero al tocar la frente de ella, esta se apagó-

-Retirándose un poco, la chica empezó a moverse y luego a abrir sus ojos pesadamente hasta estar completamente abiertos. Levantándose lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y extraño, casi como haber tenido una incómoda sienta por un largo tiempo-

-Aun metido en sus pensamientos, no había notado la presencia de aquellas 2 mujeres que esperaban en silencio, pero no duro mucho cuando por fin fueron vistas y la sorpresa de la chica no era de esperar-

**Lucy**: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Retrocediendo un poco, cae de espaldas por aun no tener la suficiente fuerza para estar parada- Eso duele.

**Mesh**: No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estamos aquí para ayudar. –Extendiendo su mano, la maga celestial dudo un poco, pero algo en ella le hacía confiar con lo que acepto la ayuda- Mi nombre es Mesh, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

**Lucy**: Lucy Heartfilia. –Mirando mejor a la adulta frente a ella, sus rasgos eran muy suaves y refinados, casi como si se tratara de alguien de la realeza, pero su atención fue mayor cuando vio aquellos ojos con cruz y sus largas orejas- ¿Acaso es usted…?

**Mesh**: Si te preguntas si soy un elfo, sí, estas en lo correcto. –Aun con su pequeña sonrisa, era una grata sorpresa que ella pudiera conocer a un ser que supuestamente era de fantasía- Pero eso no importa, lo más relevante es ver que no les ha pasado nada malo a ustedes.

**Lucy**: ¿Por qué debería de estar mal? –Algo confundida, mira a su alrededor y observa el campo de batalla que tuvieron-Un momento… ¡Acnologia! –Tratando de buscar a los lados el paradero del dragón, este ya no estaba presente- ¿Dónde está?

**Shensy**: Lejos, hasta podría decir que fuera del continente o dormido. –Tomando su atención, los sentidos de la maga celestial le decían que tenía algo esta chica- Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, dudo que Acnologia se percate que volvieran después de tanto tiempo.

**Lucy**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Mesh**: Han pasado unos 7 años desde que pelearon contra Acnologia. –El balde de agua cayo-

**Lucy**: Debe de ser una broma. –Incrédula, la mirada de Mesh se volvió un poco preocupada y la de Shensy seguía inexpresiva- ¿No lo es?

**Mesh**: Puede que la verdad sea difícil de procesar, pero pronto se les dará las respuestas a todas las preguntas que necesiten saber. Ahora, necesitan ser llevados a Fiore, ¿podrías ayudarnos a llevar a tu gremio a nuestro navío?

**Lucy**: Supongo. –Aun con su magullado cuerpo, el cargar a sus compañeros no era algo fuera de sus capacidades físicas gracias a su previo entrenamiento, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la maga plateada quien la observaba descaradamente- Oye, me siento acosada si sigues haciendo eso.

**Shensy**: Pensé que serías más débil. –No sabía si ofenderse o sentirse elogiada-Supuestamente todos los magos invocadores tienen un cuerpo débil, pero parece que estaba equivocada. ¿Dónde conseguiste tanta fuerza?

**Lucy**: Fue con la ayuda de un gran amigo el cual ya no está con nosotros, aunque fue difícil el camino, siempre nos apoyó aun cuando habíamos caído muchas veces. –Sin olvidar a su blindado amigo, la sonrisa de Mesh se volvió un poco más grande-

**Mesh**: Xeno-sama es alguien realmente increíble, ¿no lo cree, Lucy-san?

**Lucy**: ¿Conoces a Xeno? ¿él está aquí? –Algo esperanzada por volver a ver a su amigo, ella niega-

**Mesh**: Lo siento, Xeno-sama no ha vuelto o dado indicios en los últimos años. Pero sabemos que sigue en su universo.

**Lucy**: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Mesh**: Eso lo sabrás pronto, pero primero hay que sacar a todos antes de que anochezca. Su gremio los ha estado esperando. –Asintiendo, toman los cuerpos de todos los miembros de FT y los llevan al barco-

-Siendo la mayoría robot quienes funcionaban como tripulación, la eficiencia y el trabajo se realizaba de forma perfecta. Limpiando la borda, operando los sistemas, recolectando información, todo eso fue facilitado gracias a la ayuda mecánica, pero aun así había uno que otro miembro del gremio quienes vivían en el barco explorando los mares bajo la protección del navío más poderoso del mundo-

-En un cuarto de un color blanco mármol, el piso color negro obsidiana resaltada mientras varios orbes flotaban siendo las luces que iluminaban el lugar. Estando un escritorio de madera oscura con muchos detalles dorados, tenían una pila grande de documentos de un lado y otra pequeña del otro-

-Frente a ella, había unas 2 sillas negras con plateado que hacina juego con la habitación, pero otras sillas fueron acomodadas al costado del cuarto donde unas cuantas figuras estaban sentadas siendo las 2 representantes quienes estaban sentados enfrente del escritorio-

-Manteniendo su expresión calmada, el anciano de baja estatura enfrente de ella tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando procesar las cosas que pasaron en tan poco o en mucho tiempo-

**Mesh**: Las cosas pueden ser muy difíciles de procesar, maestro Makarov, pero eso es la información que tengo para darles. –Sentada en su gran silla blanca con toques dorados, el emblema de su gremio estaba estampado al frente y por detrás- Si quiere, puedo darles tiempo para que puedan pensar.

**Makarov**: No hace falta, pero gracias por la ayuda… -Dando un ligero suspiro, mira al elfo enfrente de él- Entonces, Maestra Mesh, parece que las dudas son más de mis hijos que las mías.

**Mesh**: Si está bajo mi poder, considérelas respondidas. –Mirando a los miembros presentes, cada uno levanto su mano esperando ser los primeros en que pudieran responder sus dudas. Siendo Lucy la primera en ser escogida-

**Lucy**: ¿Qué paso con Fairy Tail?

**Mesh**: De acuerdo a los informes que he recibido por parte del consejo y de mis investigadores, su gremio ha descendido mucho de rango en los últimos años, siendo puesto como en los últimos gremios más fuertes de Fiore. De hecho, podría decir que han perdido su puesto en la capital y actualmente están distanciados del centro de Magnolia. –La idea de que su preciado gremio había recibido tanto daño con el paso del tiempo fue un golpe duro para todo ellos. Ahora, era turno de una chica de estatura baja y cabello azul-

**Levy**: Aunque sea una pregunta invasiva, tengo que hacerla… ¿En verdad eres un elfo?

**Mesh**: Lo soy, creo que mis largas orejas, mis pupilas de cruz y mis casi 600 años de edad pueden colaborar eso. –La mandíbula de muchos de los presentes parecía casi desprenderse de su rostro al saber la edad que poseía aquella belleza- Aunque sigo siendo igual de joven y bella que hace unos 400 años. –Dando una sonrisa juguetona, era turno de un joven de cabellera negra que no tenía camisa-

**Gray**: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en encontrarnos?

**Mesh**: Esa es una buena pregunta, pero tendré que decir que mi gremio fue fundado poco después de su desaparición. En ese entonces, estaba con mucho papeleo que atender, muchas juntas que asistir y muchos proyectos que realizar sin descuidar a mis magos. –Mira a Makarov quien asiente por vivir eso siempre- Además, no teníamos mucho en común, por lo que la idea de buscarlos era muy ajena, pero eso cambio cuando vimos la dedicación, el esfuerzo y la maravilla del gremio de Fairy Tail por una tarea que se nos dio. –Ahora, seguía una chica de cabello blanco-

**Mirajane**: ¿A qué tarea se refiere?

**Mesh**: La misma tarea que tuvieron ustedes cuando lucharon con los gremios oscuros más poderosos. Todos están completos y escondidos, por lo que tuvimos que ver en sus expedientes para ver la forma en que los derrotaron, pero vimos que el responsable que los derroto fue…

**Erza**: Xeno…

**Mesh**: Exacto, Xeno-sama fue la clave por la cual pudieron derrotar tan fácil a los gremios oscuros, pero desde que tuvo su pelea contra Estela-sama y perdió, él ya no está aquí para pedir su ayuda.

**Erza**: Un momento… ¿Xeno-sama? ¿por qué llamas a Xeno con un honorifico tan alto? –Antes de que pudiera responder, Shensy le gana-

**Shensy**: Es porque es un dios para nuestro pueblo, junto a los demás miembros de su equipo. –Erza observo a aquella chica, y pese a que podía leer el Ki y la cantidad mágica de una persona, ella estaba completamente neutral en ambos aspectos-

**Erza**: ¿Qué parentesco tienen con Xeno?

**Mesh**: Ya has hecho muchas preguntas, pero te responderé. Como dije, soy maestra de un gremio, pero no de cualquier gremio. –Con un panel en su escritorio, la tecnología presente les hacía recordar a cierta persona- Soy maestra del gremio Time Patroller, el primer gremio relacionado con el mundo de Xeno-sama.

**Wendy**: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**Mesh**: Hace unos 500 años, al grupo de personas con el que vivía éramos constantemente cazados por ser diferentes al resto de personas. Y si no éramos matados por los reinos, éramos comidos por las vestías y dragones que habitaban la época. Pero todo eso cambio cuando un grupo de seres celestiales descendió cuando más necesitábamos ayuda. Nos dieron protección, apoyo e inspiración para seguir con nuestros deseos.

**Makarov**: Siento que es algo relacionado con Estela… Estela-sama, ¿no es así? –Sin haber olvidado la advertencia de su amigo, la joven chica casi lo mataba con la mirada-

**Shensy**: Así es, ellos han venido a nuestro gremio para darnos consejos, tecnologías y ayuda en varias ocasiones. Por eso y por lo que son, son nuestros dioses.

**Gildarts**: Si dices que han venido en varias ocasiones, ¿tal vez vengan otra vez?

**Mesh**. No sería eso posible, según lo que sabemos, últimamente han estado ocupados y no han venido en estos últimos años. Pero lo que dice Fu-sama es que pronto vendrán y nosotros esperaremos pacientemente ese día.

**Juvia**: ¿Fu? ¿Acaso es el amigo que acompaño a Xeno-san cuando vino a nuestro mundo por primera vez?

**Shensy**: Fu-sensei es el intermediario que tenemos para comunicarnos con los celestiales. Actualmente está junto a nuestro gremio, pero se encuentra realizando tareas y proyectos de alta clasificación… ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta?

**Natsu**: Yo tengo una. –Sin creer que su amigo necesitaba una pregunta, una muy ligera idea de lo que pasaría después estaba poniéndolos nerviosos-

**Shensy**: Hazla.

**Natsu**: ¿Qué puedo hacer para tener una pelea contra ti? Siento que mi cuerpo está cansado y necesito calentarlos nuevamente. –Flexionando sus músculos, una sonrisa de confianza se dibujaba en su rostro, pero fue borrada cuando fue golpeado en la nuca- ¡Oye!

**Erza**: Idiota, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa para aquellos que nos salvaron? –Con los brazos golpeados, su miraba seguía golpeando al _Dragon Slayer_-

**Mesh**: Parece que los rumores sobre sus magos eran ciertos. –Sin ocultar su leve risa, mira a su maga para luego asentir- Está bien, Natsu Dragneel, tendrás un enfrentamiento contra una de mis magas. Pero tengo que advertirte que la derrota será tu final.

**Natsu**: Descuide, me estoy encendiendo. –Golpeando sus manos, mira a quien sería su oponente quien estaba tranquila-

**Shensy**: Se te aviso. –Saliendo de la oficina, caminan por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una planta donde era una plataforma extensa de un suelo solido de un color azul oscuro con varias divisiones cuadradas-

-Tomando asiento en las gradas, Mesh se sienta en una silla diferente al igual que el maestro, siendo estas exclusivamente para los maestros o personas de alto rango-

-En cada lado de la arena, Natsu hacia sus estiramientos y flexiones, sintiendo como el poder mágico se acumulaba cada vez más en su cuerpo. Ajustando su blanca bufanda escamada, el calor empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo cada vez más-

-Por su parte, Shensy estaba tranquila, quieta y con la mirada fija en su oponente. Ella tenía los brazos dentro de las mangas de su quimono, su respiración y pulso se veía tan controlado que pareciera ser más una máquina que algo vivo-

**Makarov**: Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

**Mesh**: Descuide, Maestro Makarov, es un enfrentamiento amistoso. Además, Shensy-san no es una de mis magas más violentas. –Con una bebida a su lado, da un ligero sorbo- Y creo que será bueno para Natsu-san enfrentarse contra otro mago S.

**Makarov**: Natsu no es un mago S… Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ella es un mago clase S?

**Mesh**: Sí, se convirtió no hace muchos años, creo que fue cuando por fin logro desbloquear el 50% de su capacidad mágica. Podría decir que fue cuando tenía unos 15 años.

**Makarov**: ¿Tan joven se convirtió en mago clase S?

**Mesh**: Sí. Ella, junto al resto de sus amigos de gremio, se volvieron magos clase S cuando lograron desbloquear su magia. No por nada ayudamos al consejo de magia con la erradicación de gremios oscuros desde hace 7 años.

**Makarov**: Dime, Maestra Mesh, ¿Natsu tiene alguna oportunidad contra ella? –Meditándolo un poco, niega sutilmente-

**Mesh**: Me temo que no, Natsu-san perdió automáticamente cuando pidió una lucha contra ella. Pero las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente, es malo pensar que tienes ventaja sobre un enemigo al cual no conoces. Creo que lo supo usted cuando pelearon contra Xeno-sama al igual que el consejo lo vio con la destrucción de su ciudad.

**Makarov**: Ya veo…

**…**

**Natsu**: Espero estés preparada, ya que no pienso contenerme.

**Shensy**: ¿Eso crees? Sabes, no me molestaría pelear contra varios de tus amigos al mismo tiempo. –Viéndolos, sus niveles de pelea eran bajo, pero el poder mágico de cada uno lo compensaba- *En especial 4 sujetos*

**Natsu**: Suenas igual que aquella chica que lucho contra Xeno.

**Shensy**: Estela-sama es un ejemplo a seguir, su poder es admirable y no por nada es la celestial más poderosa. –Moviendo ligeramente sus pies, tomo lo que parecería una postura de pelea- Adelante, mago de Fairy Tail.

**Natsu**: Tú lo pediste. –Dejando su huella en el suelo, el fuego salió disparado a los lados mientras cargaba su puño contra ella. Cuando su puño impacto en la palma de la mano de ella, un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo, casi como si hubiera golpeado algo realmente duro-

-Siguiendo con varios golpes, todos fueron bloqueados sin esfuerzo alguno por la mano desnuda de Shensy quien seguía con su mirada tranquila y algo aburrida. Cosa que desespero a Natsu y dejo algo inquietos e impresionados al resto de Fairy Tail-

**Natsu**: ¡Deja de esquivar! –Con su último golpe, este fue agarrado con fuerza de tal manera que lo inmovilizo- ¡Oye!

**Shensy**: Tenía más expectativas de uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, pero creo que hubiera sido un mejor reto aquel mago sentado. –Señala a Gildarts quien no despegaba su mirada sería de la pelea- En fin, estamos por llegar a Fiore y será momento de que termine con la supuesta pelea.

-Levantando al _Dragon Slayer_, lo lanza al centro de la pista con tal fuerza que deja un ligero desnivel después e haber revotado. Acercándose lentamente, una llamarada de fuego y rayos exploto en toda la sala sacudiendo ligeramente el barco por la cantidad de magia repentina-

**Natsu**: _Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas_ -Siendo una versión mucho más potente que su habitual rugido, una inmensa masa de fuego y electricidad rodean al mago quien poco a poco lo almacena en su boca para disparar un poderoso haz de fuego envuelto en electricidad-

-Siendo el movimiento mágico más poderoso que poseía en su almacén, el poder radiante parecía formar una clara sorpresa en sus amigos quienes no pensaron que aun poseyera dicho poder. Pero, nunca llego-

-Siendo pura luz la que viajo, el ataque seso toda actividad y de igual manera, Natsu se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo un gran vacío dentro de su cuerpo que le obligo a ponerse de rodillas-

-Mirando a su pecho, una marca estaba plasmada mientras brillaba de un color rojo intenso. Entonces, miro a su contrincante quien tenía su mano extendida y con el mismo símbolo en la palma de su mano. Fue lo único que pudo observar antes de caer inconsciente de espaldas-

**Shensy**: Un ataque impresionante, es una lástima que tarde tanto. –Inclinándose, camina de regreso al lado de su maestra quien tenía una sonrisa, pero Makarov esta impactado-

**…**

**Makarov**: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**Mesh**: No mucho, simplemente vacío casi toda reserva mágica del cuerpo de Natsu-san, dejando únicamente la necesario para que su corazón siga latiendo. –Como si fuera una casualidad para ella, una habilidad como esa era realmente aterradora- Entonces, ¿alguien más quiere pelear?

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

02/09/19

30


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:** AñoX791.

**Título:** **«**Bienvenido a Time Patroller**»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia.

Tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente ya que me había quedado sin inspiración para escribir, no quiere decir que no me interese continuar, es sólo que sin inspiración, no me surgen las ganas de escribir aun cuando tenga las ideas del capítulo. A su vez que es un poco corto el capítulo por el mismo hecho de la falta de inspiración.

Pero eso se corregirá ya que es el ultimo capítulo antes de entrar en la saga de los juegos y quiero decirles que hay si tengo muchas ganas de escribirla.

Por cierto, si ven un cambio en las simbología, es porque estoy tratando de encontrar una para los ataques y demás.

Sin más, disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► ║║Técnica**.**

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

►**Comenten qué les parece o si tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente**…**

**Natsu**: _Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas_ -Siendo una versión mucho más potente que su habitual rugido, una inmensa masa de fuego y electricidad rodean al mago quien poco a poco lo almacena en su boca para disparar un poderoso haz de fuego envuelto en electricidad-

-Siendo el movimiento mágico más poderoso que poseía en su almacén, el poder radiante parecía formar una clara sorpresa en sus amigos quienes no pensaron que aun poseyera dicho poder. Pero, nunca llego-

-Siendo pura luz la que viajo, el ataque seso toda actividad y de igual manera, Natsu se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo un gran vacío dentro de su cuerpo que le obligo a ponerse de rodillas-

-Mirando a su pecho, una marca estaba plasmada mientras brillaba de un color rojo intenso. Entonces, miro a su contrincante quien tenía su mano extendida y con el mismo símbolo en la palma de su mano. Fue lo único que pudo observar antes de caer inconsciente de espaldas-

**Shensy**: Un ataque impresionante, es una lástima que tarde tanto. –Inclinándose, camina de regreso al lado de su maestra quien tenía una sonrisa, pero Makarov esta impactado-

**…**

**Makarov**: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**Mesh**: No mucho, simplemente vacío casi toda reserva mágica del cuerpo de Natsu-san, dejando únicamente la necesario para que su corazón siga latiendo. –Como si fuera una casualidad para ella, una habilidad como esa era realmente aterradora- Entonces, ¿alguien más quiere pelear?

Continuamos…

* * *

┐Camarote de la maestra, navío de TP

-Nuevamente en aquel cuarto, estaban solamente ambos maestros quienes tenían una actitud tranquila y sería, siendo uno quien procesaba la información confidencial mientras ella sacaba otros documentos-

**Mesh**: Es todo, Maestro Makarov. –Reclinándose un poco, dejo los papeles enfrente de ella- Fairy Tail está casi en la bancarrota y sin muchos miembros, perdieron todo prestigio que tenían en el pasado siendo que unos los culpan por tener a un «monstruo» en sus filas y han sido el hazme reír en los juegos mágicos.

**Makarov**: Nuestra ausencia ha desprestigiado mucho a nuestro gremio… es lamentable. –Viendo al anciano decaído, intento sutilmente aliviar su pesar-

**Mesh**: Aunque dije que no tuviéramos mucha relación con Fairy Tail, es un lugar al cual Xeno-sama le agrado y por ello, me di un pequeño espacio en mi ocupada agenda de poder hacer unas misiones específicas para poder ayudar a su gremio. –Sacando unos volantes de su escritorio, los tomo y leyó que estaban destinados a su gremio- Aunque sea poco, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

**Makarov**: Nunca olvidaremos la ayuda que has hecho por nuestro gremio.

**Mesh**: Descuide, considérelo que también fue propio de mi parte. Como diría un muy buen y viejo amigo, ¿me gustaría que hicieran eso conmigo? Si puedo apoyar a quienes lo necesitan, es mi deber hacer algo a quienes lo merezcan. –Con su mano en su collar, el recuerdo de su difunto amigo llego a su mente-

**Makarov**: Entonces le prometo por mi gremio que algún día pagare la enorme deuda que han hecho por nosotros. En verdad, muchas gracias. –Inclinándose, la elfo niega con su mano-

**Mesh**: No soy digna de su gratitud, sólo hago lo mejor que puedo. –Levantándose, Makarov siguió su ejemplo con lo que salieron de la oficina- Por cierto, tengo curiosidad en una cosa.

**Makarov**: ¿Cuál es?

**Mesh**: Puede que aun sea muy temprano para ustedes y el torneo de magia este cada vez más cercas, pero me preguntaba, ¿cuáles miembros elegirá para participar? Estoy entusiasmada por ver el potencial que sus magos tienen de acuerdo a las historias.

**Makarov**: ¿Torneo de magia? ¿Tiene que ver con los gremios?

**Mesh**: Mis disculpas, creo que me excedí. –Mientras caminaban, al poner una mano en su larga oreja, un rastreador se desplegó y cubrió sus ojos como si fuera un visor. Presionando un botón, una proyección se hizo presente- El torneo de magia es una competencia campal entre los gremios del reino para ver quién es el mejor. Ya lleva años desde que fue fundada siendo una idea de Fu-sama.

**Makarov**: Por alguna razón se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo exactamente dónde lo escuche…

**Mesh**: Es una idea que tuvo Fu-sama cuando el torneo multiversal o de poder de los universos de donde son los celestiales se llevó a cabo. Sólo que aquí no eliminaran a los gremios y el premio es una alta recompensa monetaria.

**Makarov**: Creo que con lo que me dijiste ya puedo recordar mejor, fue dicho por Zerlik cuando nos explicó sobre los rangos y alguna cosa de cierto evento que se llevaría a cabo.

**Mesh**: Exacto.

**Makarov**: Bueno, primero tendríamos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de poder decidir a los participantes. –Ya ella guardando su rastreador el cual de contrajo nuevamente a su oído, era su turno de preguntar- ¿Su gremio a participado?

**Mesh**: Lamentablemente no, Fu-sama nos ha mantenido en secreto por un largo tiempo. Tanto que nuestros magos tienen que ir escondidos para no ser visto o detectados. Pero, si pudiera ir, ya tengo a mis magos escogidos.

**Makarov**: Tengo el presentimiento de que aquella chica con la que peleo Natsu estará presente. Si es así, pondrás la bandera muy alto para nosotros. –Algo resignado, ella da una leve risa-

**Mesh**: Descuide, Shensy-san podrá ser mi maga más poderosa, pero es ampliamente superada por sus compañeros. Uno es físicamente más fuerte, su hermana es la mejor uno contra uno, mi hijo tiene una mayor reserva mágica y podría seguir con la lista, pero ella simplemente está en la cima porque ella es la mejor en ataque bruto y en área.

**Makarov**: Con todo esto creo que lo mejor sería no participar… Pero ese no es el espíritu de mi gremio, es un reto el cual le haremos frente todos juntos, aun cuando la amenaza este por encima de nosotros.

**Mesh**: Por eso, espero con entusiasmo que su gremio participe. –Sacando una hoja de su manga, se la entrega- Si lo piensa, el torneo empieza en 3 meses, siendo la capital de Crocus la sede del torneo.

**Makarov**: Gracias… aunque tendré que arreglar varias cosas antes de poder participar. Necesito empezar con los problemas financieros, o podría empezar con arreglar los lazos debilitados en el gremio. –Pensando en todos los problemas que tendría que resolver cuando llegue a su gremio, cada vez sintió más pesar- ¿Por qué siempre se complican las cosas…?

**Mesh**: Creo poder darte una mano.

**Makarov**: Cómo podría hacer eso, ya nos has ayudado demasiado, eso sería abusar de su generosidad.

**Mesh**: Para nada, últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre el cual no he hecho más que cuidar de mi gente, pero no creas que no disfruto hacer eso, simplemente me gustaría hacer algo diferente. –Viendo por una gran ventana, la tierra se veía cada vez más cercas- Aun sigo anhelando explorar este basto mundo el cual me estaba escondiendo.

**Makarov**: Pareciera que nunca has salido de tu gremio, maestra Mesh. Aun después de haber sido salvados por los amigos de Xeno.

**Mesh**: Tienes razón, pero cuando vives cada día con miedo a pasar lo mismo, se vuelve una rutina tan común que aun cuando te armaste de valor, sigues poniendo pretextos. –Dando un suspiro, sus ojos de cruz sentían aquel distante sentimiento de miedo aun presente, aun pese al gran poder que se les dio- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis miedos, estamos hablando para poder ayudar a su gremio.

**Makarov**: Entonces, ¿qué le parecería hacer una hermandad entre Fairy Tail y Time Patroller? Eso creara grandes lazos entre su gremio y el nuestro.

**Mesh**: Con gusto aceptaría, pero como sabrás, un maestro es la voz de sus estudiantes. Tendré que comunicarles a todos sobre este movimiento y si tenemos suerte, podremos establecer mejores lazos.

**Makarov**: Ahora yo esperare con entusiasmo ese día, maestra Mesh. –Extiende su brazo a la elfa quien, con su sonrisa tranquila, acepta el gesto no sin antes decir algo más-

**Mesh**: Y tratare de hacerlo posible, además, con decirme Mesh basta.

…

-Sentada en la orilla del navío, Erza miraba en silencio y con una expresión neutra en su rostro que servía como una cubierta para su rostro el cual estaba sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que había pasado-

-Era realmente un alivio el haber sido rescatados, pero que hubieran pasado 7 años era algo realmente desalentador. Su gremio se debilito, perdió una gran cantidad de experiencias que pudo haber vivido con su familia y tal vez varias personas ya no volverían a su vida-

-Y lo que más le afecto fue ver a aquella chica con un poder abrumador. Si lo ponía en términos simples, su meta de hace 7 años fue volveré la más fuerte para que nadie más tuviera que luchar por su vida en su gremio, pero al ver que el mundo cambió drásticamente en su ausencia le dio una terrible desventaja-

-¿Cómo podría volverse tan fuerte si seres con poderes exagerados estaban por encima de ella? Probablemente intentar y seguir adelante, nadie le había dicho que el camino sería fácil, inclusive antes de haber sido entrenada por su preciado amigo y maestro-

-Lo extrañaba, pero no podía hacer nada contra aquella saiyajin albina que fue por Xeno. Aun después pedir que no se lo llevara, sería un acto egoísta evitar que no fuera a ayudar a su universo y dejarlo desaparecer-

**Erza**: Parece que las cosas se complicaron más de lo que esperábamos… -Dando un largo y silencioso suspiro- Pero eso no será ningún inconveniente para alcanzar mi objetivo.

**Shensy**: Entonces lo mejor sería no estarse lamentando de lo que te paso. –Sorprendiéndose por no haberla sentido, seguía con su expresión tranquila aun después de haber luchado previamente contra varios de FT que terminaron como Natsu- Erza, ¿no es así?

**Erza**: Así es. –Moviéndose a un lado, la joven de cabello plateado toma asiento- ¿Ya luchaste contra mis amigos?

**Shensy**: Tienen mucho potencial, es una lástima que varios de ellos aún se basen en el aspecto de alguien para poder definir el poder de su adversario… Espero que con lo visto no olviden algo tan fundamental cuando se enfrente a alguien fuera de sus capacidades.

**Erza**: Suena mucho a algo que diría Xeno si es que los hubiera visto…

**Shensy**: Extrañas a tu amigo y maestro, ¿no es así? –Sin despegar su vista del continente al que se acercaban, el viento movía el cabello de ambas- Si tu respuesta es Sí, no eres la única que tiene ese sentimiento.

**Erza**: ¿Tan obvia fui…? –Embozando una sutil sonrisa, baja su mirada- Es cierto, aun cuando no ha pasado un día o 2 desde mi perspectiva, el hecho de que tal vez nunca vea a un amigo mío es realmente triste. A veces recuerdo los momentos cuando entrenábamos, cuando descansábamos o aquellas veces en las que podíamos verlo ser él mimo cuando íbamos a hacer misiones. –Recordando con alegría aquellas veces donde las cosas le salían mal por su exceso de poder como cuando fueron a aquel restaurante-

**Shensy**: Te envidio, Erza Scarlet.

**Erza**: ¿Disculpa?

**Shensy**: Dije que te envidio… Nunca he tenido una oportunidad real para convivir con uno de los celestiales, simplemente es algo el cual no sabría manejar. Pero tú has pasado los días y mese al lado de un de ello de tal manera que hablas de él como si lo hubieras conocido desde hace años. Y créeme cuando te digo, yo daría mucho para poder recibir el mismo trato que recibiste o recibieron su gremio cuando Xeno-sama apareció en este mundo.

**Erza**: El trato que le dimos al comienzo fue el de un monstruo que capturo a nuestra compañera y amiga, y aun cuando él no nos atacaba o se defendía, nos prestó su ayuda cuando más la necesitábamos… Es como dices, no tengo que basarme en las apariencias de las personas para definirlas.

**Shensy**: Has visto tu error y piensas aprender de ello, eso es lo que uno tiene que hacer para poder seguir adelante. Además, tienes mucha suerte de que las oportunidades existan. –Mirándola, sus ojos morados se cruzaron con los marrones de Erza- Entonces, ¿qué más puedes decir de tu experiencia con Xeno-sama?

**Erza**: Depende de lo que quieras saber. –Levanta uno de sus dedos, cosa que hará con cada punto- Fue realmente aterrador ver la descomunal montaña que era Xeno hablando de poder, su comprensión pese a su aspecto lo hicieron ver como un verdadero héroe que haría muchas cosas por los demás, vimos que su actitud puede cambiar de ser alguien realmente agradable a alguien realmente oscuro, descubrimos el oscuro pasado que paso Xeno hasta su ahora y pese al daño que había hecho, siempre dio lo mejor de sí para poder remediarlo.

**Shensy**: Ese es un término para poder ser parte de nuestro gremio. Si tienes un pasado oscuro y quieres hacer algo para corregirlo, puedes entrar y te ayudaremos a alcanzar esa meta. –Con su mano en pecho sobre su emblema, vuelve su mirada al frente- Además, es sorprendente que sepan sobre el pasado de Xeno-sama.

**Erza**: Supimos de ello gracias a unos pergaminos de su nave cuando Xeno perdió una magia que lo mantenía controlado. Los tomamos para ayudarlo, y, aunque casi morimos en el intento, volvería a arriesgarme para poder ayudarlo.

-En silencio, cuando menciono el pergamino que había tomado, el recuerdo apareció en su mente de aquella vez que fueron al gremio de Fairy Tail para rescatar información y encontraron los pergaminos del tiempo en aquella oficina-

**Shensy**: Dime una cosa, Erza Scarlet, ¿qué tanto aprecio tienes hacía Xeno-sama?

**Erza**: ¿Puedo ser libre de expresarme?

**Shensy**: Mientras no le faltes el respeto de una forma brusca, tratare de contenerme de cualquier ofensa menor.

**Erza**: SI tengo libertad, diré que es aterrador. –Mira sus manos las cuales temblaron sutilmente- La presencia de estar al lado de algo tan poderoso y hacerlo enojar es realmente difícil de digerir de poder procesar. Todas aquellas veces en las que luchábamos contra él y ver que ni siguiéramos éramos algo llamativo era frustrante y molesto, pensábamos que era una mala broma que algo con ese poder pudiera existir… Pero, todo eso era lo de menos cuando vimos el tipo de persona o ser que era. Atento, dispuesto y con un corazón cálido, aunque blindado. –Sus manos dejaron de temblar- Siempre nos apoyó, nos dio dedicación y paciencia para poder sembrar en nosotros su convicción y mejorar para poder seguir ayudando a aquellos que lo ocupan. –Ponen sus manos en su pecho- Se volvió un preciado amigo, un héroe, una figura a seguir, un muro que nos protegería y a mi criterio personal, un padre.

-Viendo a la maga de cabello plateado, ella embozo una sutil sonrisa de afirmación por todo lo que había dicho, como si hubiera esperado que ella dijera todo eso-

**Shensy**: Es la esencia de Xeno-sama en todo su resplandor. –Sacando de sus mangas un tuvo cilíndrico, se lo entrega a la maga para poderse de pie y disponerse a irse a otro lugar- Tú mereces más esto de lo que yo puedo merecer… espero pueda ayudarte. –Alejándose, el recuerdo del cilindro y su oscuro color le dio la idea de saber qué era-

* * *

┐Puertas del gremio de Fairy Tail

**Kixo**: Vamos chicos, no es necesario llegar a esta situación. –A una distancia frente al gremio, el mago y artista marcial de TP estaba deteniendo el paso de las varias personas pertenecientes al gremio de Twilight Ogre que querían entrar de una manera hostil- Hay muchas formas de poder salir de esta.

**Teebo**: No te metas en asuntos los cuales no te incumben. –Siendo un joven de mediana estatura, de pelo oscuro poofy quien poseía una gran kanabō atada a su espalda- Así que mejor lárguense, de lo contrario no saldrán ilesos.

**Senshi**: Estos humanos son realmente molestos. –Vistiendo con una capucha blanca, esta cubría sus largas orejas- ¿Es necesario hacer todo este alboroto?

**Kixo**: No lo veas así, Senshi-san, solo hacemos algo de tiempo. –Acercándose para susurrarle, vuelve al frente- Preferiría que las cosas no terminaran con golpes.

**Teebo**: Pues lo serán si no se largan. –Golpeando con su dedo el pecho del artista marcial, este no lo movió para nada- ¿Qué?

**Kixo**: Estoy seguro de que tal vez su cuenta monetaria está por alcanzar lo necesario para pagarles, creo que sólo necesitan un poco más de tiempo y todo saldrá bien.

**Teebo**: Dudo que puedan pagar cientos de miles de jewels de un momento a otro.

**Kixo**: Eso si será un problema… ¿hay alguna forma de que podamos resolver todo esto de una forma pacífica?

**Ginger**: Bueno, ¿qué tal si puedo salir a una cita contigo o tu apuesto amigo de atrás? –Empujando a su compañero de gremio, una chica de baja estatura de cabello rosado con un gorro parecido a un gato, un leotardo algo traslucido y guantes grises-

**Teebo**: ¡No te metas! ¿qué le dirás al maestro si no regresamos con el dinero?

**Ginger**: Le diré que fue parte de un trato, ¿qué no escuchaste al fortachón de allá? –Señalando a Kixo, este queda algo confundido por el comentario a lo que se acerca a su amigo mientras ellos discutían-

**Kixo**: Senshi-san, ¿sabes de qué está hablando aquella chica?

**Senshi**: Esto se volvió más fastidioso de lo que esperaba. –Con un movimiento de sus manos, un círculo mágico particular se creó debajo de los miembros de Twilight Ogre callándolos_\- _**[Gran Teletransportación]** –Desapareciendo, el círculo mágico desaparece- Decían tonterías Kixo. –Se aleja caminando-

**Kixo**: No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero creo que dijo que soy un fortachón. –Mira su cuerpo- No creo tener tanta masa para que me dijera eso.

**Senshi**: No piense mucho en lo que digan esos insignificantes humanos, no vale la pena… Además, debería de estar acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de comentario por parte de Ultear.

**Kixo**: No es así, cuando Ultear estaba antes de irse a entrenar, ella me llamaba por mi nombre… aunque había unas veces en las que me llamaba de otra forma las cuales no recuerdo. –Pensándolo, su elfico amigo lo miraba con cierta impaciencia- ¿Qué pasa, Senshi-san?

**Senshi**: A veces creo que eres demasiado despistado… te diría lo obvio, pero te dejare eso de tarea. –Abriendo la puerta, los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail estaban hasta la parte trasera- Además, sería mejor para ti que no le dijeras a ella lo que te dijo esa humana.

**Kixo**: ¿Por qué no? Siempre le cuento todo a ella sobre lo que me dicen, pero ella tiene un interés mayor sobre lo que dicen las mujeres… No he descubierto aun el motivo.

**Senshi**: Amigo, vas a hacer que termine insultándote si sigues así de inocente… -Da un largo suspiro- Haz lo que quieres, de todas formas, ya hay que terminar con este alboroto, tengo que irme pronto a otro viaje.

**Kixo**: ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar.

**Senshi**: Me siento más cómodo realizando los viajes que estando dentro del gremio. No lo malentiendas, es sólo que por lo menos tengo más libertad. –Siendo un hombre de cabellera azul, piel morena y vistiendo una especie de gabardina blanca- Supongo que eres el maestro de este lugar.

**Macao**: Así es, y tengo que agradecerles por alejar a los miembros de Twilight Ogre.

**Kixo**: Lamento tener que decirles que nos los ahuyentamos, lo único que hicimos fue alejarlos para darles un poco de tiempo. Si las cosas salen para bien, vendrán mañana. Lo malo es que podrían venir mejor preparados.

**Macao**: Esto complicara aún más las cosas. –Apoyándose en una mesa, el estrés se generaba en su nuca- De todas formas, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Quisiera darles alguna recompensa, pero estamos muy cortos de fondos últimamente.

**Senshi**: No lo dudo. –Mira el lugar que tenía un aire rupestre- Parece un lugar que se vería mejor cerrado. –Viendo las paredes algo descuidadas, el ruido de los animales cercanos eran oíbles -

**Kixo**: Senshi-san, no seas tan rudo, simplemente no están en su mejor época. –Mira las caras decaídas de los miembros de Fairy Tail por el comentario de su amigo- Puede que suene algo prudente, pero conocemos que gran parte de sus amigos y mejores magos desaparecieron hace varios años y eso fue una enorme pendiente para todos ustedes.

**Macao**: Tienes razón, hace 7 años perdimos a una gran parte de nuestra familia. Desde entonces, hemos intentado dar lo mejor de nosotros, pero las cosas se complican cada vez que pensamos en ellos.

**Senshi**: Entonces dejen de pensar en ellos.

**Kixo**: Senshi-san. –Intentando detenerlo, su amigo lo calla-

**Senshi**: Es cierto que sin los miembros de su gremio se siente vacío y aún más que desaparecieran. –Recibe una que otra afirmación- Entonces si su gremio se debilito sin ellos, quiere decir que ustedes sólo eran relleno.

**Macao**: ¿A qué quieres llegar?

**Senshi**: Mira este lugar. Son apenas la base de la sombra que eran hace 7 años, eso quiere decir que, sin ello, Fairy Tail no es nada. Eso es algo realmente y patético de ustedes. –Sus ojos de cruz brillaron tenuemente- Si en verdad siguen siendo el mismo gremio, seguirán adelante aun con el paso del tiempo, aun cuando viejos camaradas hayan dejado el mismo sendero que ustedes. –El ánimo se elevaba cada vez más- Así que dejen de lamentarse de una buena vez y eleven el nombre de este gremio.

**Macao**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. –Aunque duras, eran verdaderas. Así, Kixo se acerca a su amigo para susurrarle algo-

**Kixo**: Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte, creo que no podía decir eso. –Le da una sonrisa dentuda-

**Senshi**: Lo que sea… -Alejándose, se acerca a las puertas del gremio- Ya tuve mucho contacto con humano del exterior, es momento de que me vaya. Le dices la maestra lo que paso. –Caminando, se pierde entre los arbustos-

**Macao**: Ese amigo tuyo parece ser que no sabe ser muy abierto para expresarse.

**Kixo**: Es su forma de ser, aunque yo lo considero una buena persona. –Aplaudiendo levemente, mira al resto de miembros- Creo que, por los sucesos, no pude presentarme cordialmente. Mi nombre es Kixo y soy miembro de gremio Time Patroller.

**Wakaba**: No había escuchado de ustedes.

**Kixo**: Bueno, hemos estado ocultos por algún tiempo, pero eso no es lo importante. –Presionando el interior de su oreja derecha, se desplegó un rastreador para sorpresa de los presentes- Mesh-sama, ¿me recibe?

**Mesh**: Fuete y claro Kixo-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

**Kixo**: El primero paso está listo, aunque tengo que decir que Senshi-san ya se retiró a su viaje.

**Mesh**: Y ni siquiera se pudo despedir… en fin, estamos por llegar en unos minutos, ¿crees que eso pueda ser algún inconveniente para ti?

**Kixo**: Para nada, estaré encantado de ayudar.

Mesh: Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, cuando sea el momento, regresa al gremio, hay varias cosas que tenemos que discutir. –Terminando la conversación, su rastreador volvió a plegarse dentro de su oreja-

**Kixo**: Pido disculpas por dejarlos esperando, pero algo que tenía que hacer.

**Macao**: Ese aparato, se me hace muy familiar. –Meditando un poco, la idea vino de alguien más-

**Jet**: Se parece al dispositivo que le regalo Xeno a Levy-chan.

**Kixo**: ¿Xeno-sama hizo eso…? Bueno, quién soy yo para pensar en los profundos planes que tiene planeado. Entonces, tienen un serio problema con el dinero.

**Macao**: Así es, hemos hecho lo mejor que podemos, pero no nos llegan buenos trabajos que puedan ayudarnos a pagar lo que debemos.

**Kixo**: Puede que no sea lo mejor que pueda hacer, pero por lo menos servirá para ayudar un poco, lo suficiente para que las cosas puedan arreglarse mientras llegan. –Inclinándose, toma un pedazo de madera con una de sus manos- **[Mineral Maker: True Golden]** –Con un circulo dorado, el pedazo de madera poco a poco empezó a endurecerse y envolverse con un brillo amarillento metálico- Esto tal vez ayude.

**Macao**: Es oro puro… -Estupefacto, toma la piedra preciosa- Esto nos ayudara mucho… pero creo que el banco tiene un tipo de detector mágico contra la magia alquímica.

**Kixo**: Descuide, no tiene de que preocuparse. La magia que poseo es tan avanzada que es como si ese pedazo de madera fuera oro natural. En fin, parece que están por llegar y yo ya he hecho mucho aquí.

**Macao**: Muchas gracias por todo nuevamente.

**Kixo**: No es para tanto, simplemente sé que ayudar a quien lo necesite es de sentido común. –Con su sonrisa amigable, siguió su camino por la puerta del gremio hasta pasarla y salir del lugar-

-No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Fairy Tail tuviera la enrome sorpresa de ver a sus compañeros quienes habían vuelto aun con la misma edad que tenían. En esa noche, hubo una gran fiesta de celebración ya que su gremio había vuelto a estar completo-

* * *

┐Time Patroller, Sala de reunión┌

-Ya siendo de noche, en una sala de un color gris claro iluminada con unas luces blancas tenues, estaban 10 asientos (siendo que cada uno tenía detalles específicos) colocados alrededor de una mesa redonda de aspecto futurístico-

-Aunque eran 10 puestos, sólo había 5 asientos ocupados siendo uno en particular el de la maestra del gremio quien estaba leyendo varios informes que habían llegado-

**Mesh**: Parece que estamos cada vez más cercas de lograr el objetivo de Fu-sama. –Dejando los papeles en la mesa, el resto de miembros los tomo para leerlos detenidamente- Entonces, empezamos con sus informes semanales. –Mira a la chica de cabello azul oscuro- Empieza por favor, Gyra-san.

**Gyra**: Con gusto. –Desplegando su rastreador, este se conecta con la mesa y proyecta un holograma- Aunque fue corta mi estancia, tengo la información necesaria sobre los tipos de magos que participaran en el torneo. –Una gran cantidad de símbolos de gremios se despliega- Aunque el número es elevado, deduje los que muy posiblemente estarán en la final.

**Mesh**: ¿Hay alguna amenaza de categoría alta?

**Gyra**: A lo que pude ver, sólo vi personas con poder de categoría 3 o inferior, pero creo que unos muy poco con los medios adecuados podrían ser categoría 4. (1: Una persona, 2: Varias personas, 3: Un enorme grupo de personas, 4: Pueblos, 5: Ciudades, 6: Reino/continente, 7: Mundial).

**Mesh**: ¿Hay algún tipo de magia la cual podría sernos complicada de tratar?

**Gyra**: Hasta donde sé o pude ver, sólo vi algunas variantes u otras magias que ya estaban anotadas en los libros de Precht. –En la proyección, varios magos estaban realizando ataques mágicos y se podían ver sus niveles de pelea-

**Mesh**: Una última cosa, ¿viste algún usurario activo de Ki en los demás gremios?

**Gyra**: No vi, pero si sentí una gran cantidad de reservas de Ki dentro de varios magos, no tanto como nosotros, pero si lo suficiente para ser considerados categoría 5 si explotan su poder.

**Mesh**: Bueno, más tarde leeré mejor los informes que traes, gracias por tu aportación. –Mira ahora a la chica de cabello plateado- ¿Qué me dices de los magos de Fairy Tail, Shensy-san?

**Shensy**: Son salvajes, bruscos y atacan confiándose sutilmente en las apariencias de su contrincante. –Ahora siendo ella quien despliega su rastreador, muestra la imagen de los miembros desaparecidos- Magia Ice Maker; Dragon Slaye de fuego, viento, hierro y rayo; Magia de espíritus celestiales, magia Taker Over, magia de demolición, magia de espíritus, magia de hadas, magia de cartas, magia de escritura, magia de luz, magia de runas y magia de viento… No hay alguna amenaza latente salvo las magias perdidas.

**Mesh**: Si que son una gran variante de magias las que poseen… Te encargo que le pidas a Precht-san que nos haga un informe sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de todas estas magias, y si está en su disposición, los ataques que conozca.

**Shensy**: Ya estoy enviando el mensaje.

**Mesh**: Siguiendo, repetiré la misma pregunta que le hice a tu hermana, ¿hay algún usuario activo de Ki?

**Shensy**: Sí, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet. Ellos son los individuos que, aunque tengan poca cantidad de Ki, tienen la mayor facilidad de volver a su estado previo antes del deseo. Si son entrenados adecuadamente, podrían volverse magos de categoría 5 o 6, hasta me atrevería a decir que podrían superarnos.

**Gyra**: Les estas dando mucha estima hermana, no creo que puedan alcanzar tal nivel de poder.

**Mesh**: No contaría con eso. –Toma su atención- Recuerda que fueron entrenados por Xeno-sama en un corto periodo de tiempo y pudieron hacerle daño, eso quiere decir que, en sus entonces, eran más poderosos que ustedes.

**Kixo**: Nos tardamos años en forjar nuestro poder, y ellos lo lograron en unos meses…. Es realmente impresionante, ojalá pudiera ser entrenado por uno de los celestiales como fueron entrenados ellos.

**Mesh**: Tal vez la oportunidad se pueda si tenemos mucha suerte. –Vuelve su mirada a la joven- Así que son un grupo algo violento… entonces, ¿crees que son buenas personas?

**Shensy**: Aunque sus métodos sean algo inusuales y sus acciones dudosas, no cabe dudad que son un grupo particular de magos los cuales los cuales se tienen un gran estima y aprecio entre si y su gremio. Tanta dedicación, pasión y deseo de mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo y siempre apoyarse cuando más lo necesitan han hecho que piense que si no hubiera sido rescatada por Fu-sensei, hubiera deseado ser miembro de su gremio.

**Gyra**: Eso sí que es algo intenso.

**Shensy**: Digo lo que pienso, además, aunque no muestren un estatus respetuoso a Xeno-sama de la forma en que nosotros lo tonemos, ellos lo aprecian como si hubiera sido un valioso miembro.

**Mesh**: Entiendo lo que dices, gracias por tu aporte. –Mira al joven guerrero- Kixo-san, es tu turno.

**Kixo**: Gracias. –Mismo proceso con el rastreador- Logramos el cometido de establecer unos primeros lazos de amistad con ellos, aunque las cosas puedan ir algo lento, estoy seguro de que todo saldrán bien ya que recobraron su espíritu cuando sus amigos volvieron.

**Mesh**: Eso es un alivio.

**Kixo**: Además, ninguno de ellos poseía el potencial de desbloquear de tal magnitud su Ki, pero podría catalogarlo como magos de rango 2 y 3. Sus tipos de magias son variados, pero no tan avanzadas para ser consideradas una amenaza.

**Mesh**: Ya veo… entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con el plan y esperar que las cosas marchen correctamente. Creo que sería todo por el momento, hay algo que tengo que discutir en privado con mi hijo, es perero que no sea un inconveniente.

**Shensy**: No es una molestia algún, Maestra. –Levantándose, se inclina en la salida- Vamos hermana, debemos pelear otra vez contra el reto saiyajin.

**Gyra**: Hasta que dices algo bueno. –Saltando de su lugar, sigue a su hermana por lo que dejan a la elfo y al guerrero-

**Mesh**: ¿Qué sucede Kixo-san? Te vez más pensativo de lo normal.

**Kixo**: Es un comentario el cual escuche cuando estábamos en la entrada del gremio de Fairy Tail, intente comprenderlo, pero Senshi-san dijo que estaba equivocado y que eso podría haber sido dicho por Ultear… -Aun metido en sus pensamientos, su maestra embozo una sonrisa cálida al recordar que esa era la misma actitud que tenía su preciado amigo cuando encontró a su pareja. Era hora de volver a ayudar al legado de su amigo a seguir adelante-

**Mesh**: Si te sirve de algo, Ultear está por llegar hoy, ¿qué tal si te tomas el día junto a ella para que puedan hablar de todo lo que quieran?

**Kixo**: No podría hacer eso, Mesh-sama, hay tantas cosas que debo de hacer antes de poder tener tiempo libre. –Sin que pudiera seguir, Mesh pone su mano en el hombro de su estudiante-

**Mesh**: ¿Acaso quieres que te lo ordene? –Con un tono juguetón, revuelve el cabello del Kixo- Anda, ve y prepárate, yo me encargare de tus tareas.

**Kixo**: Muchas gracias, prometo pagárselo algún día. –Despidiéndose, Mesh seguía recordando la imagen de Guro cuando más veía a Kixo- Se parece tanto a ti…

**Senshi**: Es torpe, pero por lo menos de buen corazón. –Desde un disco volador el cual proyectaba un holograma, el medio elfo estaba viendo a su madre- ¿Cuánta ayuda necesitara para poder darse cuenta por si mismo?

**Mesh**: Le daré la necesaria, pero sería bueno que tanto él como ella dieran el primer paso.

**Senshi**: 7 largo años y todavía la ve como a una gran amiga…

**Mesh**: Eso no es nada para un elfo.

**Senshi**: Pero si para un humano… En fin, espero que estemos completamente solos en la habitación, madre. –Asegurándose, cierra la puerta- Creo que hay un problema.

**Mesh**: ¿Qué clase de problema?

**Senshi**: Actualmente estoy fuera del continente, por lo que estoy en una tierra lejana al reino de Fiore.

**Mesh**: ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

**Senshi**: Lo hay. Te diré que por esto lugares la presencia de Xeno-sama es reconocida y es vista como un demonio, una fuerza del mal el cual está destinada a destruir el planeta, pero al parecer cuando fue llevado por Estela-sama a su universo, alguien se aprovechó para ser elevado como un dios siendo que supuestamente él fue el responsable de su ida.

**Mesh**: ¿Qué tan influenciados están?

**Senshi**: Demasiado, hay una ley que da prioridad a cazar y matar a todos quienes contradigan ese dogma. –Perdiendo un poco el aire, el recuerdo de aquella época oscura estaban volviendo, sin poder creer que tendría que pasar por lo mismo otra vez- ¿Madre?

**Mesh**: Quiero que vuelvas de inmediato, no pienso arriesgar la seguridad de mi hijo por información. –Con unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos, su hijo de un suspiro de pesar- Vuelve, por favor.

**Senshi**: No puedo, es un pedido directo de Fu-sensei quien me pidió que analizara las firmas de poder de estas tierras y tengo que decir que son alarmantes.

**Mesh**: ¿Qué?

**Senshi**: Madre, aquí hay magas tan poderosas que no eran vistas desde hace cientos de años, las firmas de Ki son tan altas que el número de peleadores podía ser considerado una amenaza de categoría 5. Pero lo peor, es que hay focos de poder particulares que llegan hasta categoría 6, pasando inclusive mi poder y el de nuestro gremio.

**Mesh**: Eso no puede ser posible, puede que sea arrogante, pero somos los mejores luchadores de Ki y magia del continente.

**Senshi**: Pero no del mundo… Madre, seguiré investigando, pero a la menor posibilidad de que algo malo pase, quiero que contactes con Fu-sensei y le digas que el momento ha llegado.

**Mesh**: Por favor, no te arriesgues de esa manera, no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasará.

**Senshi**: Lo siento, pero es por un bien común… Hasta pronto, madre. –La transmisión se corta dejándola completamente sola en el cuarto. Con sus manos en su pecho, cerro sus ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de cruz-

**Mesh**: Mis dioses, por favor, cuiden a mi hijo en su camino…

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

19/09/19


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

**Título:** **«**Viejos y nuevos amigos**»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia.

No tengo mucho que decir esta vez.

Sin más, disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► 『Técnica』

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

►**Comenten qué les parece o si tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente…

**Mesh**: ¿Qué tan influenciados están?

**Senshi**: Demasiado, hay una ley que da prioridad a cazar y matar a todos quienes contradigan ese dogma. –Perdiendo un poco el aire, el recuerdo de aquella época oscura estaban volviendo, sin poder creer que tendría que pasar por lo mismo otra vez- ¿Madre?

**Mesh**: Quiero que vuelvas de inmediato, no pienso arriesgar la seguridad de mi hijo por información. –Con unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos, su hijo de un suspiro de pesar- Vuelve, por favor.

**Senshi**: No puedo, es un pedido directo de Fu-sensei quien me pidió que analizara las firmas de poder de estas tierras y tengo que decir que son alarmantes.

**Mesh**: ¿Qué?

**Senshi**: Madre, aquí hay magas tan poderosas que no eran vistas desde hace cientos de años, las firmas de Ki son tan altas que el número de peleadores podía ser considerado una amenaza de categoría 5. Pero lo peor, es que hay focos de poder particulares que llegan hasta categoría 6, pasando inclusive mi poder y el de nuestro gremio.

**Mesh**: Eso no puede ser posible, puede que sea arrogante, pero somos los mejores luchadores de Ki y magia del continente.

**Senshi**: Pero no del mundo… Madre, seguiré investigando, pero a la menor posibilidad de que algo malo pase, quiero que contactes con Fu-sensei y le digas que el momento ha llegado.

**Mesh**: Por favor, no te arriesgues de esa manera, no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasará.

**Senshi**: Lo siento, pero es por un bien común… Hasta pronto, madre. –La transmisión se corta dejándola completamente sola en el cuarto. Con sus manos en su pecho, cerro sus ojos mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de cruz-

**Mesh**: Mis dioses, por favor, cuiden a mi hijo en su camino…

Continuamos…

* * *

-Habiéndose separados aun cercas de la playa, cada uno estaba separado intentando hacer duelo a la pérdida considerable de tiempo que tuvieron por haber ido al reino de los espíritus celestiales. No es que no lo hayan disfrutado, pero no era el momento para poder relajarse-

-Estando el torneo de magia de 3 meses a 5 días, estaba claro que la carga era todavía inmensa ya que aún no contaban con un poder mayor o haber desbloqueado nuevamente todo su potencial-

-Recordando las enseñanzas de Xeno, pudieron aumentar sutilmente su nivel de Ki, pero sólo era por un tiempo corto después de haber usado mucho para canalizar una cantidad considerable en sus cuerpos-

-Ahora, todos ellos estaban tirados en una mesa de una plaza, el sentimiento que emitían era de depresión y molestia. Todo eso fuera algo fácil de resolver si estuviera su blindado amigo quien podía entrenarlos rigurosamente en su cámara hiperbólica de tiempo-

**Lucy**: Me rindo, no hay alguna manera de que podamos conseguir el tiempo necesario para poder aumentar nuestra fuerza. –Moviendo de un lado a otro su baso vacío, el resto de sus amigos no parecía muy ajeno a su idea-

**Wendy**: No digas eso, Lucy-san, estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna manera de salir de esta. –Tratando de aliviar el pesar de su amiga, sutilmente lo logro, pero no era aún suficiente-

**Gray**: Si tan sólo estuviera Xeno y su nave, o simplemente él, podríamos avanzar, aunque sea un poco más... –Cruzándose de brazos, estaba recargado en un árbol al lado de la mesa- Si tan sólo aun tuviera el Ki para hacer mi cúpula de tiempo, podría darnos, aunque sea unos días más.

**Erza**: No podemos, recuerda que fuimos reseteados cuando Estela deseo que desapareciera el dominio del Ki y luego que dominara… Aun conocemos cómo hacer las técnicas, pero nos falta la potencia.

**Natsu**: ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo eso? Estábamos tan bien antes de que ella legara. –Golpeando levemente la mesa con su puño, levanta un poco los platos que estaban- Es tan frustrante.

**Erza**: Lo hizo ya que nuestro mundo no era apto para dominar el Ki, Natsu. Pero por alguna razón cambio de opinión. –Aun guardándose el secreto de que gracias a ella su mundo logro avanzar en la escala de poder por haberle dado una impresión favorable a la saiyajin- Además, Xeno estaba en serios problemas cuando ella apareció.

**Happy**: Pero sólo era un simple torneo, ¿qué tan malo era si faltaba?

**Charles**: ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que había dicho cuando se enfrentaron? Ella lo ocupaba ya que todo su universo estaba en riesgo de desaparecer y necesitaba a los mejores guerreros que conociera para que pudieran luchar por su supervivencia.

**Lucy**: ¿Creen que haya ganado Xeno, o, mejor dicho, sobrevivido? –Su amigo era poderosos, tal vez el ser más poderoso que pudo hacer amistad con ellos, pero como dijo la chica albina, hay poderes en su universo que superaban a los de Xeno, y eso era de temer-

**Wendy**: Supongo que sí, digo, está el gremio de Time Patroller el cual está muy influenciados con ellos. –Casi como si hubieran olvidado ese pequeño detalle, Natsu la toma y la sacude un poco para susto de ella-

**Natsu**: ¡Eso es!

**Gray**: ¿Ahora qué dices?

**Natsu**: Vayamos con ellos y digámosles que nos entrenen, después de todo, han de tener cámaras de tiempo o cosas que nos puedan ayudar. –Pensándolo un poco, no era una mala idea, pero fue raro que a Natsu se le ocurriera-

**Happy**: ¡Eso es Natsu!

**Erza**: Parece una idea muy factible, pero creo que el único inconveniente sería encontrar a uno de ellos. Después de lo que dijo su maestra, su gremio a estado oculto por todos estos años y si cuentan con tecnología del mundo de Xeno, dudo que podamos rastrearlos aun con sus firmas de Ki. –El ánimo que apareció se disipaba rápido, pero algo lo detuvo-

**Lucy**: Esperen, recuerden que Xeno nos dio unos rastreadores, tal vez podamos comunicarnos de alguna manera con ellos. –Viendo que era un buen punto, cada uno busco aquel dispositivo, pero paso- ¿Eh…?

-Natsu, Gray y Lucy buscaban en sus prendas aquella capsula en la que los habían guardado, pero por alguna razón no estaba por ninguna parte-

**Charles**: Díganme que no los perdieron…

**Lucy**: Hehehehe… qué cosas, creo que lo deje en mi otra bolsa… O tal vez en alguna parte de mi departamento hace 7 años.

**Natsu**: Debe de estar en alguna parte de mi casa, pero aun no la he limpiado para nada. –Su mejor amigo afirma lo dicho-

**Gray**: Tal vez lo deje en una prenda, pero creo que las he tirado por alguna parte. Ya sin su camisa, se dispone a buscarla. Siendo así, miran a la única que faltaba-

**Erza**: Deben de estar agradecidos que yo si se guardar un regalo de gran valor. –Abriendo su dimensión de bolsillo, saca el rastreador el cual se veía exactamente igual, como si fuera ajeno a todos los años pasado- Intentemos con algo básico. –Colándolo en su oreja, la pantalla roja se encendió viendo que apenas tenía batería- No tiene mucha batería, lo mejor sería pensar rápido.

**Lucy**: Intenta enviar un comunicado o algo así, tal vez con llamar. –Asintiendo, presiona el botón que estaba a un costado el cual emite un pitido y una tenue luz la cual desconocía su uso- ¿Qué hiciste?

**Erza**: Según estoy llamando, pero aun no estoy tan acostumbrada a este tipo de tecnología… Tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a Levy, pero ella se fue a entrenar lejos y no sabemos cuándo regresara. –Siguiendo por un corto periodo de tiempo, el ruido se detuvo y con ello el dispositivo se apagó- La batería se acabó. –Guarda nuevamente el rastreador en su dimensión-

**Natsu**: Entonces tendrá que ser a la manera antigua, seguir el rastro de ellos desde el lugar dónde nos dejaron y ver sí podemos encontrarlos.

**Wendy**: Esa es otra buena idea, pero podría quitarnos bastante tiempo.

**Gray**: Además, pienso que han de poder transportarse de un lugar a otro como lo hacía Xeno. –Recuperando sus prendas y poniéndoselas, no contaba con la capsula en ellas- Quizás el maestro sepa de algo.

**Charles**: Él está actualmente haciendo los movimientos para que podamos entrar al torneo, estamos solos hasta entonces.

**Erza**: Si es así, no perdamos tiempo y busquemos un lugar que nos pueda servir para que por lo menos uno de nosotros sea quien tenga más poder. –Asintiendo, todos caminan en dirección a la plaza donde estaban residiendo-

-Siendo un poco largo el camino y ya el día avanzado, no tardó mucho en que la noche se desplazara y tomara riendas de lo que quedaba del día. Aunque compartieron una que otra palabra, estuvieron en silencio pensado en la forma de conseguir tiempo y de ver quién podría ser el que podría tener el poder-

-Natsu contaba con un increíble daño pasivo y de área gracias a su magia de fuego, además de tener el plus de poder de su _Drago Force_. Gray contaba con las mejores defensas gracias a su magia de hielo y contaba con técnicas de inmovilización las cuales podían ser muy útiles. Lucy era la mejor cuando se trataban de puras técnicas de Ki, tanto para replicarlas, pero físicamente era la más débil. Por lo tanto, Erza era la mejor uno contra uno, contaba con la mejor resistencia y sus ataques era precisos, sin contar aquella poderosa arma que poseía-

-Llegando al edificio, caminaron hasta llegar, pero se detuvieron al ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta., siendo que nadie la había dejado así-

-Entrando con cautela y preparándose para lo que pasará, frente a ellos estaba la luz encendida por lo que se veían 2 figuras, una estaba sentada en el sillón y la otra estaba parada con los brazos cruzados-

-Vistiendo túnicas de un color azul grisáceo, pero estas no cubrían el cabello rosado largo de quien sería una chica y el cabello azul del chico. Pero su identidad fue descubierta cuando se quitaron las capuchas-

**Gray**: ¿Acaso son…? –Wendy se tapó la boca al ver a aquella persona especial que la había cuidado-

**Lucy**: No puede ser… -Intentando detener a Natsu, este apretaba sus puños con enojo al ver al mago que había hecho llorar a su amiga en aquella ocasión en la torre del cielo hace meses para él y años para el otro-

**Erza**: Jellal. –

**Jellal**: Hola, Erza. –Saludando cordialmente, el equipo definitivo de Fairy Tail seguía en su estado de sorpresa y de ira controlada- A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

**Erza**: Sí, desde Nirvana, hace unos años… Pensé que estabas lo bastante lejos para que no aparecieras nuevamente.

**Jellal**: Lo estaba, pero decidí entregarme al poco tiempo al consejo para poder cumplir con mi condena.

**Lucy**: Sí es que fue así, ¿por qué estás libre después de haber hecho todo ese daño?

**Meredy**: Nosotros lo recatamos hace varios años, creo que fue un poco después de que ustedes desaparecieron cuando aquel dragón negro destruyo la isla. –Sonando más alegre y madura, ella ya era completamente diferente a su yo pasado-

**Gray**: Si lo rescataron, eso quiere decir que lo sacaron de la prisión de una manera ilegal. –Recargándose en la pared, el temperamento hostil se disipo poco a poco- ¿No es así?

**Jellal**: Yo estaba encarcelado, pero Ultear, Meredy y Kixo fueron quienes vinieron a mí y me ofrecieron su ayuda para que pudiera cambiar, una oportunidad para poder ayudar y tratar de compensar todas las atrocidades que he hecho.

**Meredy**: Y lo hemos hecho, todos estos años hemos estado cazando a los gremios oscuros, detenido acumulaciones malignas de Ki y frustrado actividades ilegales.

**Erza**: ¿Dijiste Kixo? ¿Hablas del mismo Kixo que pertenece al gremio de Time Patroller?

**Meredy**: ¿Ya lo conocieron? –Ellos asienten- Entonces ya empezó…

**Lucy**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Meredy**: Bueno, sobre el torneo del poder. –Saca un volante- Si ya lo conocieron, quiere decir que ya están al tanto del torneo.

**Natsu**: Estamos entrenando para poder ganar el torneo, pero perdimos mucho tiempo por un pequeño problema. –Calmado, toma asiento- Pensábamos pedir ayuda a ese chico para que nos entrenara, después de todo, si conocen a Xeno, quizás tengan sus métodos de entrenamiento.

**Jellal**: Bueno, aunque es una buena idea, tengo que desilusionarlos con decirle que actualmente no se encuentra por estos rumbos.

**Gray**: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Meredy**: Lo sabemos gracias a esto. –Al presionar su oído, un rastreador azul se despliega- Además de que cómo ya lo conocieron, están aquí otra vez y el torneo esta por comenzar, él debe de estar esperando a que llegue Ur. –La mención de su antigua maestra tomo la atención de Gray-

**Charles**: ¿Por qué tienen esos rastreadores…? Mejor dicho, ¿qué parentesco tienen con Kixo para saber tanto de lo que hace?

**Jellal**: Se debe a que somos miembros de su gremio. –Siendo Meredy la única en poder demostrar su marca ya que estaba en su mano izquierda, Jellal se abstuvo ya que no era necesario desvestirse y mostrar su marca en la espalda-

**Wendy**. Esa no me la esperaba, aunque era la opción más razonable.

**Meredy**: Así es, nos unimos a su gremio varias semanas después de que el amigo de Xeno, Fu, nos diera una oportunidad de poner tener otro camino. Aceptamos y gracias a la aceptación de Mesh-sama, fundamos nuestro gremio.

**Erza**: Si las cosas son así, creo que todo estaría bien… por ahora. –Mira detalladamente al mago de la marca roja-

**Jellal**: Si es por todo, en verdad pido disculpas por ello. Aún recuerdo las palabras que Xeno me dio cuando estábamos en aquel bosque… es por eso que estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi por el bien de los demás.

**Meredy**: Tanto Ultear como yo estamos igual de dispuestas para reparar nuestros daños. –Con cierta convicción, el mago de fuego se para enfrente de sus amigos- ¿Eh?

**Natsu**: Te disculparemos y olvidaremos todo si nos ayudas a entrenar antes de que sea el torneo. –Con su sonrisa dentuda y mirada de desafío, ambos magos de Time Patroller se miran entre sí, a lo que asienten-

**Jellal**: El camino no será nada fácil. –Le da una ligera sonrisa-

**Meredy**: Les espera un largo entrenamiento si quieren por lo menos acercarse a una fracción de nuestro poder.

**Happy**: ¡Podemos hacerlo!

**Charles**: Guarda silencio, recuerda que 7 años es mucho tiempo de diferencia.

**Jellal**: Entonces preparen sus cosas, nos iremos en 5 minutos. –Saliendo al balcón, activa su rastreador para comunicarse con su gremio, pero poco después cierta maga pelirroja también sale-

-El resto se fue a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas antes de su inminente partida, pero Gray se quedó al lado de Meredy quien tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre lo que sucedería-

**Gray**: ¿Cómo está ella? –Pregunta yendo al grano-

**Meredy**: Esta muy afectada al comienzo, creo que todos lo estábamos cuando me contó sobre cómo me encontró y sobre aquella pelea que tuvo contra ti y el cómo le revelaste su pasado.

**Gray**: Lo supuse, creo que me sobrepase al hacer eso, pero era necesario.

**Meredy**: Lo era, gracias a ello ella cambio para bien, al igual que yo. Así que debo de agradecerte por hacer que no decidiera terminar con su vida y decidiera tener una mejor vida.

**Gray**: No hay de qué, aunque me gustaría hablar con ella sobre un pequeño asunto.

**Meredy**: Cuando llegue el momento, le daré el mensaje.

**…**

**Jellal**: Muchas gracias por su aprobación, maestra, en poco tiempo estaremos de regreso al gremio. –Terminando la conversación, volvió a plegar su rastreador- No pensaba irme a ningún lado, si es que pensabas eso.

**Erza**: No era eso, vine aquí ya que necesito decirte algo. –Se recarga en el barandal que daba vista al océano- Necesito tener una conversación privada con tu maestra.

**Jella**: SI dices que es privada, creo que no es algo que quieras decirme para ver si ella puede darle importancia. Después de todo, ella está por ser cargada de varias cosas que sucederán.

**Erza**: Necesito ser fuerte, es lo único que puedo decirte.

**Jellal**: Ya veo, veré qué puedo hacer, pero no garantizo nada más. –Quedándose un poco en silencio, decidió seguir con la conversación- Ya que fueron descongelados después de 7 años, ¿cómo les fue para adaptarse nuevamente?

**Erza**: Fue tedioso, el enterarnos de que Fairy Tail había caído tan bajo desde nuestra ausencia fue un golpe duro, luego que muchos de ellos se fueron y de que había una gran deuda por pagar. Pero fue reconfortante poder ver a mis amigos que se quedaron esperando por nosotros todo este tiempo, manteniendo la llama encendida.

**Jellal**: Es lamentable y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, espero que las cosas logren salir bien a futuro.

**Erza**: ¿Qué me dices tú?, ¿cómo es el gremio al que te uniste?

**Jellal**: Para ser sincero, era muy raro al principio. La gran mayoría eran o son eruditos los cuales se dedican a estudiar cualquier pequeñez del exterior, pero remos tan pocos los magos que tuvimos que darles cursos para saber lo necesario cuando salieran.

**Erza**: ¿Salieran? Parece que extraño que nunca hayan salido de su gremio.

**Jellal**: Es porque es así. –Un signo de interrogación se forma sobre la cabeza de Erza- Ellos vienen de una ciudad futurista en una dimensión anclada a nuestro mundo, parecido a la de los espíritus celestiales. Siguiendo, al explorar este mundo, éramos uno personas las que salimos primero.

**Erza**. Una ciudad anclada a nuestro mundo, suena muy parecida a la ciudad en la que vive Xeno.

**Jellal**: Ese es otro punto, ellos están muy influenciados por Xeno y todos sus compañeros de tal manera que los ven como dioses. Les tiene alta estima y ven cualidades en ellos que tratan de replicar en su día a día.

**Erza**: Habíamos escuchado eso de una chica llamada Shensy y su maestra cuando nos rescataron.

**Jellal**: Entonces si conocieron a Senshy, tengo que decirles que advertirle sobre su poder.

**Erza**: Un poco tarde, supimos de su nivel cuando Natsu decidió luchar contra ella.

**Jellal**: Entonces conoces tu lugar si es que decides enfrentarla. Te diré que su poder al igual que el resto de sus compañeros tienen un poderío del Ki muy superior, y no contemos de su magia.

**Erza**: ¿Saben usar magia?

**Jellal**: Lo saben, y son unas muy peligrosas. –Con la presente amenaza o advertencia, fue un alivio que lo supiera de ante mano- Parece que el tiempo se nos ha acabado, es hora de irnos. –Asintiendo, el resto de magos estaba parados en la sala de estar esperándolos- Júntense todos.

-Haciendo caso, saca una especie de cristal el cual lo aprieta en su mano hasta que esta toma colores arcoíris con lo que lo aplasta para ser envueltos en varios anillos que iban tomando velocidad hasta envolverlos y desaparecer del lugar-

* * *

Time Patroller

-En una estación de recibimiento, un grupo de personas estaban sentadas en paneles de control mientras otros apuntaban a la activa base de trasferencia la cual acumulaba brillo mientras varios anillos giraban y disipaban el brillo-

-Frente a ellos, la maestra y máxima gobernante del lugar (mientras Fu o uno de sus dioses estuviera) estaba con una sonrisa tranquila y las manos entrelazadas enfrente de ella. La energía poco a poco de disipaba y perdía poder para mostrar al grupo de personas-

**Meredy**: Hemos llegado de nuestro viaje, maestra. –Saludando con su mano alzada y su genuina y alegre sonrisa, todo mecanismo de seguridad bajo a un segundo plano cuando Mesh se acercó a ellos-

**Mesh**: Bienvenidos de vuelta, es un completo alivio ver que están bien. –Mirando a sus estudiantes, mira a los magos que estaban detrás de ellos- Magos de Fairy Tail, es un gusto verlos nuevamente.

**Erza**: El gusto es nuestro, Maestra Mesh. –Inclinando su cabeza, la elfo acepta el gesto devolviéndolo- Espero que nuestra imprudencia de venir a su gremio no cause algún problema.

**Mesh**: Para nada, cualquier aliado y amigo es bienvenido en nuestro gremio. –Hace un gesto con su mano- Vamos, síganme. –Caminando, salen del enorme cuarto de recibimiento el cual daba al exterior-

-Cuando salieron, la sorpresa fue tal que sus bocas se abrieron de tal manera que amenazaban con desprenderse de sus cabezas. La enrome cantidad de edificios, naturaleza y tecnología le daban un brillo único-

**Mesh**: Bienvenidos al gremio que todos nosotros formamos. –Levantando sus manos, llegaron a un suelo de piedra blanca pulida que era parte de un enorme sendero donde transitaban vehículos y personas que iban de un lado a otro-

**Lucy**: Es realmente hermoso…

**Mesh**: Gracias, nos esforzamos para que nuestro gremio sea el representante de nuestro espíritu. –Pasando por varios edificios, los oficios o actividades que realizaban dentro de estos eran cada vez más variados-

**Gray**: ¿Qué hay dentro de cada edificio? Se ve que son más grandes de lo que podían ser.

**Mesh**: Sueños y metas… Cada uno de ellos es el trabajo de una persona o grupo de personas que comparten una idea y buscan alcanzar su meta aceptando cualquier idea que les pueda ayudar a seguir avanzando. Hay veces en las que las ideas no logran cumplirse, pero siempre hay alguien que busca lo mismo y vuelve a encender aquella llama que se consideraba extinta.

**Wendy**: Es una increíble idea. –Mirando a los alrededores, la gran mayoría de personas estaban sumergidas en lecturas o haciendo escritos, pero no olvidaban saludarse entre sí cuando cruzaban caminos- Parece que todos están estudiando.

**Mesh**: Exacto, no olvidamos nuestras raíces de ser personas las cuales buscamos aprender de las maravillas que nos rodean, aun pese lo pequeña e insignificante. Cómo dice Fu-sama, «El conocimiento da paso a más conocimiento». Así que la mayoría de nuestro gremio se dedica a aprender mientras otro grupo se dedica a aprender magia.

**Charles**: ¿No todos aquí son magos?

**Mesh**: No necesariamente, muchos no saben usar Ki o magia, pero eso no los hace menos. Ellos decidieron su camino y son felices, así que no los obligamos a aprender ninguna de esas dos cosas, pero si tienen que pasar un entrenamiento básico de combate. –Pasan por una explanada donde estaban realizando múltiples ejercicios-

**Erza**: ¿Por qué hay tantas personas en este gremio? Pareciera que inclusive hay familias enteras.

**Mesh**: Porque así es. Muchas personas se han ido de nuestra ciudad natal para estar aquí, pero otras decidieron quedarse ya que aún no están seguras de explorar el exterior. Pasando los años, las personas venían y se multiplicaban creando lazos familiares y formando nuevas mentes que explorarían su lugar de nacimiento. –Varios niños estaban jugando en un parque cercano-

**Happy**: No es que suene mal, pero parece que no paramos de caminar. –Mirando detrás, ya estaban algo apartados de la zona de recepción- ¿Qué tan grande es aquí?

**Meredy**: No mucho, piensa que es una cuarta parte de Magnolia. Pero pronto será más grande. –Señala las áreas donde estaban maquinarias de construcción-

**Lucy**: ¡¿Tan grande es su gremio?!

**Meredy**: Es más grande Neo Toki-Toki, pero sí. –Con su actitud alegre, habían llegado a su objetivo- Debo retírame maestra, el torneo está por comenzar y quisiera hacer unas cuantas cosas extras.

**Mesh**: Puedes retirarte. –Mira a su compañero- Si quieres, puedo quedarme con tus invitados para ayudarles en su entrenamiento.

**Jellal**: Muchas gracias, también tenía pensado hacer algo. –Despidiéndose, voltea a ver Fairy Tail- Espero volver a vernos en el torneo. –Con ello, da paso para seguir a la maga de cabello rosado-

**Mesh**: Si es así, creo que deberíamos de ver a cierta persona la cual podría ayudarlos de una forma especial. –Entrando a un edificio con apariencia a una pequeña catedral, el interior era de un color a mármol con una madera opaca mientras varios adornos de un color blanco adornaban el lugar-

-Aunque había silencio, un número de jóvenes magos estaban sentados en lo que serían varias gradas en múltiples niveles mientras observaban con cuidado a una persona la cual sostenía múltiples esferas de varios colores-

-Enfrente del anciano, una joven chica estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras unos de los tantos orbes de magia giraban sobre ella hasta que se detuvo uno de un color verde oliva el cual se expandió y envolvió a la joven-

**Mesh**: Un nuevo mago de tipo control planta a nacido, es bueno ver que aún hay. –Con alegría en su voz, la joven estaba agradeciendo a quien sería su instructor mágico quien le dio una leve palmada en su espalda para que tomara un lugar después de haberla felicitado- ¿Ustedes qué opinan? –Mirando a sus invitados, ellos tenían una mirada de odio clavada en la persona la cual parecía haber terminado la sesión-

**Erza**: ¿Por qué él…?

**Gray**: De todas las personas que pudimos encontrar…

**Natsu**: Ese bastardo, pensé que había explotado en la playa después de haber peleado contra él. –Todos siseaban cosas con desprecio a aquella persona la cual se acercaba a ellos lentamente con una mirada neutra-

**Precht**: Maestra Mesh, es un placer tenerla aquí en mi clase. –Con un gentil saludo, la elfa se adelantó y acepto el saludo- Aunque suene algo rudo de mi parte, veo que trae consigo a miembros de Fairy Tail.

**Mesh**: Exacto, Precht-san, Jellal-san los trajo con mi aprobación para que pudieran aumentar su fuerza para que pudieran participar en el torneo de magia.

**Precht**: ¿Tan pronto es? Entonces debo de preparar las cosas antes de que partamos… -Sintiendo las intenciones hostiles de FT, decidió hablar- ¿Me permite unas palabras con ellos?

**Mesh**: Mientras no comprometa la integridad de mi gremio, todo estará bien. –Agradeciendo, toma camino hasta estar frente a ellos-

**Precht**: No han cambiado para nada en todos estos años… lo más seguro es que fue Mavis quien los ayudo junto al Ki que quedo en sus cuerpos luego de aquel enfrentamiento contra Acnologia.

**Natsu**: ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

**Precht**: Fue gracias al deseo que Estela-sama realizo sobre eliminar todos los daños que realizo ella y Xeno cuando vinieron a nuestro mundo. Eso fue el responsable que resucitara cuando mi cuerpo fue desintegrado por la explosión en aquella playa cuando inútilmente intente hacerle daño a ella.

**Lucy**: Eso explica muchas cosas, pero no el que este aquí.

**Precht**: Tuve un encuentro con 2 chicas que eran miembros de aquí, tuvimos una que otra charla amenazante hasta que trazaron sus líneas y llegamos a un trato justo.

**Erza**: ¿Cuál? De seguro era algo para aprovecharte después de ellos.

**Precht**: No negare esa idea. El trato fue que yo les enseñaría magia si ellos me enseñaban el uso del Ki… -Dilatando sus ojos, un aura de Ki puro de color lila es expulsada de su cuerpo para luego ser detenida- Al tener tal poder en mi disposición y que ellos no supieran de la magia, tenía las cartas a mi disposición, hasta que paso…

**Gray**: ¿Qué?

**Precht**: Tuve nuevamente enfrente de mi a aquellos ojos rosados irradiantes de un poder absurdamente abismal… Tuve un encuentro con Estela-sama quien recalco las cosas que pasarían, me mostró un porcentaje de su poder el cual me plasmo la idea de que todo lo que yo haga sería completamente inútil.

**Mesh**: De ahí, yo tuve una plática con él para que pudiera ayudarnos de buen corazón y que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo sin dañar a nadie en el proceso. –Sonriendo, pone una mano en el hombro de su delegado- Yo le enseñe magia aún más antigua de la que pudieran conocer a cambio de que cambiara su forma de ver el mundo y que nos ayudara a hacerlo uno mejor.

**Precht**: La mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Puede que mi poder de pelea no sea tan alto como el de nuestros magos prodigios, pero me alzo en poder mágico por encima de todos los magos santos que hay actualmente en el reino.

**Erza**: ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas tramando algo?

**Precht**: Porque ella puede eliminar mi magia. –Señala a Mesh- Eso, y de que estoy llevando mis propios planes nuevos sin la necesidad de recorrer a ideas antiguas. Podríamos decir que soy alguien nuevo. –Aun no tan convencidos, decidio dar fin al pequeño encuentro-

**Mesh**: Bueno, ellos ocupan volverse más fuertes y pensaba en desbloquear su segundo origen antes de que comenzaran sus entrenamientos en las cámaras hiperbólicas. Dime, ¿te había llegado mi comunicado?

**Precht**: Todo está dentro de estos royos, tal como lo pidió. –Le entrega una bolsa con varios royos de gran tamaño- Tuve un poco de suerte que me diera más tiempo del estimado.

**Mesh**: Muchas gracias, espero que eso no haya sido una molestia para tus actividades.

**Precht**: Para nada, me ayudo más de lo que pensaba para poder enseñarles nuevas cosas a mis estudiantes… Pero tendré que irme, la siguiente lección está por comenzar y tengo que recibirlos.

**Mesh**: Entonces, vaya con cuidado. –Asintiendo, se despide únicamente de su maestra de gremio sin ver a los magos de Fairy Tail quienes estaban aún desconfiados por su presencia- Puede que tengan un pasado turbio con él, pero eso está por cambiar gracias al ahora.

**Lucy**: Nunca lo perdonaríamos.

**Mesh**: Ese es un comentario algo brusco, Lucy-san. Pero no es momento de que las cosas sigan este rumbo. –Sacando un pergamino, lo va entregando a cada uno- Estos les servirá para aprender nuevos hechizos para sus magias.

**Gray**: ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto? Se ve que fue muy tedioso.

**Mesh**: Exploraciones e investigaciones, lo que sabemos hacer. –Sonriendo, da unos leves aplausos- Bueno, es hora de que desbloquee su poder oculto, acompáñenme por favor.

**Natsu**: Qué bien, ya estaba cansado de esperar. –Con su entusiasmo, es el primero en seguirla- Por cierto, ¿qué es eso del segundo origen?

**Mesh**: Es la segunda reserva de magia que cuentan todos los seres de este mundo.

**Charles**: Había escuchado de ella, pero recuerdo que eran simples historias o unas palabras dichas sin importancia o peso en varios libros que había leído.

**Mesh**: Se debe ya que los humanos no pueden desbloquearlo por métodos convencionales, sólo seres heteromorfos o criaturas mágicas pueden acceder a ellas desde su nacimiento. –Mira los arboles mientras los recuerdos la invadían- El desbloquearlo para ayudar a mi gente hace años era mi meta, aunque podía hacerlo individualmente, el proceso era muy doloroso y extremadamente mortal.

**Wendy**: No nos pasara eso, ¿verdad?

**Mesh**: Descuida, Wendy-san. Como dije, cuando los celestiales vinieron a ayudarnos, Vizil-sama me instruyo y dio clases particulares de magia, me ayudo a escalar un nuevo nivel y el ver mi error. –Deteniéndose en una plaza, se gira para tener a los magos de frente- Yo intentaba hacer una puerta, no abrir la que ya estaba.

-Extendiendo ambos brazos, un vasto círculo mágico de color rojo rodea al equipo definitivo el cual veía las runas y signos en forma de patrones que se formaban y poco a poco se adherían al cuerpo de cada uno de ellos. Un poco asustados, sintieron una leve sensación de irritación en las runas ya unidas a su piel-

-Continuando con el desbloqueo, una sensación de casación y de vacío se apoderaba del cuerpo de cada uno de ellos, reflejándolo en sus rostros (unos más que otros). Pero aquel dolor no duro mucho ya que el círculo mágico se perdía en el aire-

**Mesh**: Con eso será más que suficientes. Si gustan, pueden explorar mi gremio hasta que estén listos para entrar a las cámaras hiperbólicas, aunque creo que tendrán que compartir si todos quieren entrenar ya que sólo tengo 4 disponibles por el momento.

**Natsu**: No sé qué paso, pero si ya podemos entrenar, dígame en dónde está. –Aun con su sonrisa, señala varios templos pequeños con una puerta bloqueada en cada una que estaban detrás de ella- Eso me basta, vamos Happy.

**Happy**: Aye Sir. –Saliendo volando detrás del _Dragon Slayer_, entran en la primera cámara con un ruido algo brusco-

**Gray**: Ese idiota… -Mira al resto de sus amigas- ¿No les importa sin entreno solo? Tengo varias cosas en mente y quisiera mantenerlas en secreto lo mejor posible.

**Lucy**: Yo pensaba pedirle a Wendy si quería ir conmigo, ya que pensaba pedir su ayuda en algo. –Mira a la pequeña maga de viento- ¿Qué me dices?

**Wendy**: Será un honor, vamos Charles. –Siguiendo, entran a las cámaras dejando a Titania junto a la maestra de Time Patroller-

**Erza**: Ya que estamos solos, tenía una pregunta. –Mira a la elfo-

**Mesh**: Si esta en mi poder contestarla, puedes hacerla.

**Erza**: Necesito ser más fuerte, y, aunque me haya desbloqueado mi segundo origen, ¿Me preguntaba si no podía cambiarlo? –Esa pregunta no se la esperaba-

**Mesh**: Antes de responder esa pregunta, déjame hacerte una. –Ella asiente- ¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?

**Erza**: Cuando estaba en la isla, poco después de que Xeno desapareciera, me propuse volverme más fuerte que todas las personas en mi gremio para que ellos no tuvieran que luchar ninguna batalla más. –Aprieta su puño con fuerza- Con el conocimiento que Xeno me ha dado, la única forma de lograr eso es que aumente mi nivel de Ki.

**Mesh**: Erza-san, creo que eres consciente de que este mundo funciona con magia, aun después del deseo que hicieron hace 7 años. Tu cuerpo tendría una enorme descompensación de poder si no se mantiene un margen.

**Erza**: Lo sé, por eso pregunto si no hay alguna manera. –Meditándolo un poco, despliega su rastreador-

**Mesh**: Deja investigo, creo que acabas de darme una nueva tarea interesante. –Sonriendo, señala la cámara del tiempo- Por el momento, puedes entrenar hasta que tenga algo que pueda ayudarte.

**Erza**: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo. –Despidiéndose, entra por la puerta para ser cerrada por 4 días externos y 4 años internos. Ya sola, cambio su sonrisa a una seria con lo que activo su rastreador, esperando a que contestara-

**Mesh**: Hola, Fu-sama… Disculpe la interrupción, pero es sobre Erza, la maga más familiarizada con Xeno-sama… Sí, parece que ella lo ha decidido… Lo comprendo, es hora de activar el plan, «Paladín Celestial».

* * *

(Erza)

-En la cámara personal de Erza, no era muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Una pequeña cabaña donde dormiría, se recuperaría y descansaría en los próximos 4 años que le esperaban-

-Dejando sus pertenecías en el cuarto, no tardo en equiparse con su Gi carmesí y salir descalza de la habitación. Ajustando su cinturón y sacando el control de la cámara, camino al cristalino piso el cual cambio a un prado lleno de césped, árboles y un lago-

-Sintiendo la maleza en sus pies y respirando aquel aire, los recuerdos de sus años entrenando con su instructor inundaron su mente, por lo que no le molesto calentar un poco mientras caminaba y observaba el panorama-

-Continuando caminando, al costado de la orilla del lago había lo que sería una especie de mochila que emitía un leve brillo morado. Acercándose lentamente, tomo la mochila y la abrió lentamente para ver un gran número de pergamino dentro de esta siendo uno el que emitía el brillo-

-Confundida, toma el pergamino el cual se despliega revelando ser un holograma. Formando una silueta más gran de que ella, una cola y varios pinchos salían de estas los cuales se tiñeron de un color negro-

-Impactada, era su amigo y maestro quien estaba siendo proyectado, aunque parecía estar quieto-

**Erza**: ¡Xeno! –Intentando comunicarse, mira el pergamino el cual tenía un botón al costado el cual brillaba con una luz intermitente. Por instinto, lo presiono-

**/Son grabaciones los diálogos de Xeno, así que tal vez puedan ser largos/**

**Xeno**: ¿Está grabando esta cosa? –Moviendo la cámara un poco, una voz femenina se escucha del otro lado diciéndole que sí- ¿Deberás? Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejar esta como prueba y continuar con otro.

-Terminando el holograma, otro pergamino se ilumina y vuelve a repetir el proceso de activarlo-

**Xeno**: Hola Erza, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que pude decir ese nombre. Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas desde el torneo en mi universo y por si lo preguntas, sí, ganamos. –Erza da una leve sonrisa de alivio- Pero no estoy grabando esto para decir esa noticia, como dije, muchas cosas pasaron en el torneo y tengo que decir que muchas cosas han cambiado para bien y para mal. Lo malo es que ahora tengo más trabajo ya que gran el resto de universos se unieron a la patrulla del tiempo y es mi deber instruir a todas aquellas personas con potencial, por lo que aún no sé si pueda volver a su mundo. Espero que, si te llega esto, puedas perdonarme y entenderlo.

-Con una expresión algo decaída, no podía obligar a su amigo a que regresara y que dejara todas sus actividades, eso sería muy egoísta de su parte. El pergamino termina y comienza otro-

**Xeno**: ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que tendría que educar a los siguientes patrulleros? Pues avanzan de tal manera que podrían superarme más pronto de lo previsto. Creo que es momento de que este viejo cuerpo entre en calor nuevamente y aumente mi poder, quién sabe lo que podría pasar, tal vez me vuelva cambie de dorado a blanco… no, ese color y yo no combinamos muy bien.

**Xeno**: A veces pienso que fui un poco suave con ustedes cuando les estaba entrenando… si tuvieran el entrenamiento de esta loca mujer entenderían que lo suyo fue dar un paseo al parque. Lo único que tengo como consuelo es que no soy el único el cual está entrenando con ella. –A lo lejos, los gritos de sus amigos se escuchaban mientras 2 voces femeninas gritaban mientras se escuchaban estruendos- Será mejor que me retire, muy posiblemente termine con algo destruyéndose.

**Xeno**: Tal vez tarde un poco en enviarte este mensaje, pero quiero decirte… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Vistiendo un delantal el cual tenía varias manchas de masa y mermelada roja, saca un pastel de fresa con el logo de FT encima- Lo sé, no tienes que alardear mi grandeza en la cocina. –Colocándolo en una mesa, enciende una vela- Feliz 20 o 21 años… creo que pasar tanto tiempo en la cámara hiperbólica afecto mi medición temporal… Cómo sea, sopla la vela y pide tu deseo. –Por alguna razón la proyección se puso en pausa y sintiendo algo de vergüenza, dio un soplido que activo el pergamino y con ello la vela se apagó- Quisiera mandártelo, pero no creo que soporte el viaje, disculpa.

-Siguiendo mirando los pergaminos, la alegría de Erza era cada vez mayor al ver las bromas, los consejos y las experiencias las cuales estaba viviendo Xeno y el ver que aun con los varios cumpleaños, días festivos y demás, mostraba una alegría que no cambio aun pasando 7 años-

**Xeno**: Espero que estos mensajes te lleguen, sería realmente agradable escuchar nuevamente sus voces, pero tengo el miedo de que se vayan callando con cada día que pasa… -La sonrisa de Titania se iba difuminando- Así que espero dejar mi aporte o una parte de mí en tu persona. Los siguientes pergaminos son técnicas y métodos para que puedas aumentar tu poder y puedan seguir adelante.

-Un gran número de pergaminos se ilumino de colores diferentes por lo que los dejo a un lado y ver los últimos 2 pergamino que quedaban-

**Xeno**: Erza, el siguiente ataque que estas por aprender es un definitivo de tal poder que podría derrotarme aun con mi poder actual si no tomo las medidas adecuadas para poder hacerle frente, si logras dominarlo sin morir o tener secuelas, abre el siguiente pergamino el cual sería el último. –El corazón de Erza se torció ante esas palabras, y, aunque no debía ver el ultimo hasta haberlo dominado, no podía esperar más-

**Xeno**: Felicidades por haber alcanzado un nuevo poder, estoy más que seguro que podrás alcanzar tu objetivo de proteger a todos tus amigos. El camino fue tedioso, aunque creías que yo era un buen maestro, lo fue más el error de los días pasado y tu determinación los que te ayudaron a cumplir con tu meta. Recuerda, no olvides a aquellas personas que son tu soporte, atraviesa toda barrera que tengas enfrente, sobrepasa tu limite y, aunque la vida te golpee, levántate y nunca bajes los brazos. –Golpeando su pecho, un fuerte ruido se escuchó- Muestra su determinación y tu convicción, muestra la fortaleza de Fairy Tail y de su maga más poderosa, muestra el orgullo de Erza Scarlet. –Unas cuantas lagrimas se forman en su único ojo biológico- Si te sirve de algo, Erza, no sólo te vi como mi más gran orgullo, sino, como mi legado. –Frente a ella, una espada de gran tamaño aparecía y se clavaba en el suelo con un ruido pesado- Yo ya hice mi legado… Es tu tuno, es el momento en que una nueva página sea escrita en la historia con tu nombre en ella… Adiós, Erza.

-Terminado las proyecciones, Erza tenía las manos debajo de su pecho mientras sostenía el último de sus pergaminos con un profundo cariño y respeto. No importaba que estaba sola o que la vieran, las lágrimas que brotaban ella eran de sentimientos genuinos y puros-

-Levantándose, había varías capsulas y semillas del ermitaño como un regalo secreto de su parte. Sonriendo por el cuidado de su preciado amigo, se levantó observo la enorme espada Z que estaba clavada en el suelo-

-Poniendo una mano, intento levantarla, pero su sorpresa fue ver que su peso era absurdamente enorme, tanto que hasta parecía absurdo-

-Entonces puso una meta, para el final de su entrenamiento, ella levantaría esa espada con una mano y la blandiría como una rama, el camino sería muy pesado, pero su determinación marco la gran diferencia-

-Con ello, se dispuso a entrar los próximos años sin descansar-

* * *

(Natsu y Happy)

-Al haber sido los primeros en haber entrado a la cámara del tiempo, ya habían pasado varias horas en los pocos minutos o segundos tras su entrada. Con un estilo básico, no le importo al _Dragon Slayer_ entrenar con esas condiciones, su mente estaba centrada en volverse más fuerte para alzar nuevamente el orgullo de su preciado gremio-

**Natsu**: Espero y estes preparado Happy, ya que no pienso detenerme. –Vistiendo su Gi anaranjado, toma varias pesas y se las pone en brazos y piernas, siendo que ahora estaba arrastrando los pies por el peso excesivo que se puso-

**Happy**: Natsu, no creo que aun puedas con eso. –Algo preocupado, intento tomar una, pero no pudo ni moverla de su sitio- Tal vez se amucho peso para empezar

**Natsu**: ¿Bromeas? Es el peso indicado para empezar como un calentamiento, luego iré por esas. –Señala los caparazones que estaban acomodados a un lado de la choza- Si quiero ser el más fuerte, tengo que superar a Erza y a Gildarts.

**Happy**: Pero no lo harás si tienes la espalda rota y los pies enterrados. –Confundido por el comentario, mira a sus pies los cuales estaban enterrándose en el suelo poco a poco- Sigo diciendo que es mucho peso, prueba por lo menos con algo ligero.

**Natsu**: Algo ligero… -Mirando a los lados, observa una bolsa la cual estaba brillando- Oye, Happy, ¿trajiste algo más contigo cuando entramos?

**Happy**: No, sólo mi mochila. –Señalando el pequeño costal en el suelo, va colando y los toma para ver que era muchos pergaminos los cuales estaban brillando- Natsu, mira.

**Natsu**: Se parecen a esos rollos que cuentan historias. –Tomando el que estaba brillando, lo observa por todos lados- Deja de brillar para que podemos entrenar.

**Happy**: Tal vez debamos abrirlo, tengo la idea de que podría ser eso. –Sin saber cómo detener el constante brillo, lo despliega pon lo que empieza a brillar hasta que un holograma aparece-

**Xeno**: Pensé que no ibas a poder abrir uno, pero si lo hiciste, has superado mis expectativas. –Viendo a su viejo a migo e instructor, su comentario no fue para nada bien recibido-

**Natsu**: ¡Oye, puede haberlo abierto cuando quisiera!

**Xeno**: Y tal vez estés gritando algo como que tú podías siempre hacerlo, pero no lo habías hecho por cierto motivo… en fin, te ahorrare tus gritos y te diré que es una grabación hecha hace poco, digamos que unos días después de que me fui de su mundo. –Calmándose, supo que eso fue hace 7 años, por lo tanto, ya era una grabación muy vieja- Sólo quería decirte que todo salió bien, y que estaré enviando varios de estos rollos que podrían ayudarte. –Terminado el holograma, tomo el siguiente que empezó a brillar-

**Xeno**: Sabes, la primera vez que te conocí, tu actitud algo… irrespetuosa. –Un poco cabreado, siguió escuchando- Tonto, impulsivo, basándose en su propia fuerza y claramente necio cuando se trata de temas que no tengan nada que ver con pelear o tu gremio. Pero tengo que admitir que tu espíritu y voluntad en una de las más grandes que he visto para un simple humano, tu dedicación y preocupación que le das a tu gremio es realmente admirable para alguien con tu poder. En fin, creo que terminare ya que o estás enojado y te has distraído con otra cosa.

-Sigue con otro pergamino-

**Xeno**: Ahora que recuerdo, eras un cazador de dragones o algo así. A veces me pregunto si esa magia serviría contra los dragones malignos de quienes he sacado técnicas para enseñarte. En fin, varias dudas surgieron como pensar en que tal vez podría haber más como tú, aparte de Wendy-san y Gajeel.

**Xeno**: Creo que tal vez pude haberle enseñado una que otra cosa a Happy si hubiera entrado la primera vez a nuestro entrenamiento en mi nave, posiblemente hubiera superado a Lily en su forma de batalla, en fin, creo que Happy le queda bien ser como es ahora. Pero si es que ve este pergamino, lo cual no dudo que lo haga, voy a dejar una serie de instrucciones que pueda seguir para que pueda ser más poderoso. –Viendo lo el largo entrenamiento que le esperaba, el pequeño gato volador se desplomo al ver lo que tal vez haría en varios años, pero su amigo siguió con otro pergamino-

**Xeno**: Aunque soy fanático del agua, el elemento que manejas es tan fascinante que me di un tiempo en mi muy saturada agenda de buscarte varias técnicas de estilo ígneo que pueda ayudarte, a su vez, también pensé en una forma de poder ayudarte a controlar aquel estado que me conto Erza que obtuviste cuando peleaste contra Jellal. Piénsalo, podrás tener un incremento de poder relacionado a la magia que posees. –Ahora, era su turno de ver el arsenal de nuevas técnicas que le servirían para lograr su cometido, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa dentuda de determinación se formara en su rostro-

-Siguiendo, la mayoría eran varias platicas o enseñanzas que paso por alto por el momento hasta que llego al último pergamino el cual mostraba a su amigo quien estaba sentado en una silla mientras no tenía su mascarilla puesta-

**Xeno**: Ya han pasado varios meses o años, sinceramente no recuerdo cuando fue la vez que te envié un mensaje que no sea entrenamiento o consejos que tal vez pudieras tener… creo que estoy olvidando muchas cosas, y eso es malo. –Su semblante alegre cambio a uno serio- Natsu, me gustaría haberte podido decir que con mi nave podía ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre, disculpa que mi pasado fuera un inconveniente. –Aun con una actitud seria, nunca podía culparlo por algo así- Pero puedo decirte que puedes usar las esferas del dragón, ellas te podrán ayudar a encontrar a tu padre, sólo piensa bien tú deseo. Sin más, fue un gusto haberte conocido, tal vez ya no nos volvamos a ver, pero aun así intentare recordar a Fairy Tail como pienso que ustedes no olvidaran a un monstruo blindado. –Sonriendo sin su máscara, la imagen se apaga siendo el último mensaje enviado hace unos años-

**Happy**: Natsu… -Mira a su pirómano amigo-

**Natsu**: Happy, nos espera un largo entrenamiento, ¿estas realmente seguro de seguir? –Lo mira a los ojos-

**Happy**: Quiero ser fuerte para poder ayudar, no pienso dar marcha atrás. –Decidido, Natsu toma el pergamino y lo pone fuera de la bolsa-

**Natsu**: Vamos Happy, nos espera un largo camino… *Encontrare esas esferas y poder encontrarte, Igneel* Gracias, Xeno.

* * *

(Gray)

-Entrando, por alguna extraña razón, el páramo de la cámara era suelo de piedra pulida, varias plantas envueltas con una fina capa de nieve y una lluvia sutil que haría estremecer a las personas por el frío, pero no era el caso para un mago de hielo-

**Gray**: Es hora de entrenar. –Con sus cosas en mano, se adentra a la cabaña la cual tenía una chimenea encendida y un tono rupestre, pero no ausente de los medios tecnológicos-

-Cambiándose a su Gi azul, camino al exterior mientras cerraba la puerta y se colocaba las pesas en sus muñecas las cuales pesaban por la baja de energía que habían pasado-

**Gray**: Bien, creo que tendré que calentar un poco antes de poder comenzar con la meditación. –Trotando por un periodo corto de tiempo, a la distancia observo una pequeña mochila en medio de su camino- ¿Qué es eso?

-Deteniendo su trote, se inclina y toma la mochila la cual tenía unos pergaminos dentro de estas, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa por el hecho de que le resulto familiar. Estando entre ir a la cabaña y verlos ahí, opto por abrirlo ahí mismo-

**Xeno**: Genial, ya está grabando, creo que después de un primer intento el resto saldrán bien. –Reconociendo a la persona enfrente de él, casi dijo su nombre con la esperanza de que respondiera, pero desistió cuando recordó que era un holograma- Bueno, seré un poco corto y rápido, así que… Hola, Gray. –Alza su blindada mano- Grabo esto para decirte que ganamos el torneo por el cual fui llevado, pero muchas cosas pasaron en todo el trascurso de minutos que sucedieron. Me gustaría contarte qué paso, pero no creo que sea algo relevante para ti.

-Terminando la proyección, en seguida tomo el siguiente pergamino brillante-

**Xeno**: ¿Me creerías que encontré a alguien que estoy entrenando que utiliza técnicas de hielo? Al instante en que lo vi, inmediatamente viniste a mi mente, es un alivio que él no tenga ese hábito de desvestirse... es más, puedo asegurar que cuando veas esto ya no has de tener ropa encima –Riendo un poco al principio, miro abajo y solo vio que tenía los pantalones puestos- En serio, nunca cambie.

**Xeno**: Podría contarte que ahora yo estoy entrenando para no perder condición, pero créanme que fui un ser muy bondadoso cuando estaban entrenando conmigo. –Volteándose, revela múltiples golpes en su armadura- Si te pregunta qué es, bueno, son las marcas que dejo los golpes de Estela. –Se estremece un poco al escuchar ese nombre- Lo sé, yo también sentiría lo mismo… en fin, si es que sigues entrenando, recuerda mantener tu mente concentrada en algo.

**Xeno**: Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Fi… -Su semblante se ve un poco decaído- Fui a su planeta de origen para poder ver a sus padres quienes me recibieron junto a mi antiguo equipo. La pasamos bien y nos divertimos con las anécdotas, pero aun la espina estaba presente… Lo siento si te cuento algo irrelevante, pero necesitaba decirlo.

**Gray**: Amigo, espero que estés bien. –Viendo el pergamino, lo deja a un lado para guardarlo aparte antes de abrir otro-

**Xeno**: Ya han pasado varios meses o inclusive años desde que me fui de su mundo, es realmente sorprendente cómo pasa el tiempo. Es por eso que mejor te dejo unos consejos y apoyo antes de que los recuerdos se difuminen poco a poco. –Siguiendo con los demás pergaminos, estos eran técnicas de diferentes categorías, siendo una que otras definitivos o de alto calibre-

-Siguiendo así el rato, muchas estaban relacionadas a distancia, defensa o cuerpo a cuerpo. Viendo que tendría mucho que aprender, ya estaba realizando un alista de lo que tendría que hacer primero-

-Con todo acomodado, sólo quedo un último pergamino-

**Xeno**: Fairy Tail… -Frente a una vasta playa, el frío era visible mientras una sutil lluvia mojaba su bio-traje, pero esta no parecía afectarle para nada- Poco a poco empiezo a olvidar rostros, pero hay uno los cuales aún siguen. –Sentándose, cierra sus ojos para mirar al cielo y recibir las gotas de lluvia en su cara- Sabes Gray, pienso que tú ya has de saberlo, pero aún no ha llegado el momento o tú no tienes la idea de cómo aceptarlos… -Dudoso, siguió- Los sentimientos de Juvia. Puede que ella parezca un poco exagerada o algo perturbadora en su forma de expresarla, pero ponte en sus zapatos y ve que ella tampoco ha tenido una experiencia por estar siempre sola. La soledad es terrible y sabes que puede justificar eso, por eso, no te pido que la aceptes y que hagas todo lo que ella diga. No, te digo que no dejes pasar a una gran persona la cual busca lo mejor para aquella persona que le mostro amor por primera vez… espero escuches esta última grabación. Adiós, Gray.

-Terminando la grabación, una serie de pensamientos inundaron la mente del mago creador de hielo. Levantándose, toma el resto de pergaminos y los coloca dentro de la cabaña-

-Saliendo, la aparente caída de nieve cambio a una lluvia cálida, como si hubiera un vasto sentimiento dentro de esta, casi recordándole a cierta maga de agua-

**Gray**: Xeno, eres tan meticuloso… -Con una ligera sonrisa, su objetivo estaba claro, lo que faltaba era llegar a él- Descuida, no pienso dejarlo de lado.

* * *

(Lucy, Wendy y Charles)

-En el cuarto de ellas, lo primero que hizo Lucy fue enseñarles las funciones y la ubicación de cada cosa que había, cosa que fue algo rápido ya que sus compañeras era lo bastante hábiles para poder adaptarse-

**Lucy**: ¿Qué les parece si nos damos un campo abierto con una posada donde podamos dormir y descansar? –Activando la consola de control, el panorama cambia al mismo que había usado en su primer entrenamiento, el único cambio fue la posada-

**Wendy**: Es realmente increíble que una pequeña maquina pueda hacer todo esto. –Respirando un aire tan puro, sintió la energía que abundaba en el lugar- Es tan tranquilo.

**Charles**: Nada mal, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha de que esto no era algo al azar. –Mira a la maga celestial-

**Lucy**: Me atrapaste. Este es el mismo escenario que usamos cuando entre con Xeno la primera vez. –Con cierto cariño, visualiza los entrenamientos que hizo junto a sus amigos- Aunque fueron muy difíciles, no los cambiaría por nada.

**Wendy**: Entonces lo que podemos hacer es agregar más recuerdos. –Con su sonrisa de entusiasmo, entran a la posada para luego salir vistiendo cada una un Gi (siendo Lucy su Gi amarillo, Wendy uno celeste y Charles uno pequeño de color lila)- Se siente tan ligero.

**Lucy**: No sólo eso, también es resistente. –Flexionando su brazos y piernas, ligeros crujidos de sus huesos sonaron- Vaya, sí que me dolerá entrenar.

**Wendy**: Lucy-san, ¿qué hacemos nosotras?

**Charles**: Que no se te olvide que actualmente eres nuestra instructora, así que no te centres tanto en tus propios entrenamientos.

**Lucy**: Decuiden, creo que podremos empezar con subir nuestra resistencia, ¿qué tal unas 20 vueltas sin parar por todo el lugar? –Tanto la maga más joven y su amiga miran la gran circunferencia que tendrían que correr como primer entrenamiento- Será sencillo.

**Charles**: Lo dices ya que tú puedes hacerlo.

**Lucy**: Es verdad… ya veo que sentía Xeno cuando nos pedía lo mismo. –Con un aire de suficiencia, pone sus brazos en su cintura mientras hace una pose de poder- Descuiden, yo estaré detrás de ustedes para poder alentares a seguir.

**Wendy**: Lucy-san…

**Charles**: La perdimos…

**Lucy**: Vamos. –Comenzando a correr, no se fijó que había algo debajo de ella, por lo que cae de cara al suelo- Auch…

**Wendy**: ¡Lucy-san! ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Lucy**: Descuida, una simple caída no es suficiente para lastimarme realmente. –Mentira, estaba llorando internamente, pero no podía revelarlo- Pero lo importante es saber con qué me tropecé.

-Mirando, una mochila esmeralda estaba brillando sutilmente gracias a algo en su interior. Tomándola y abriéndola, revela que eran muchos pergaminos los cuales estaban acomodados en su interior-

**Charles**: ¿Acaso son…?

**Lucy**: Los pergaminos del tiempo… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Tomando el que estaba brillando, lo abre sin querer con lo que un leve brillo ilumina el cuarto y revelando su interior-

**Xeno**: Tal vez deba de acomodar todas las grabaciones que haga, un inventario no suena nada mal. –Viendo a su viejo amigo, las caras de las 2 magas se alegran- Bueno, creo que podré enviarles el resto después, primero plasmare mis ideas. –Terminando la grabación, sus semblantes se fueron-

**Wendy**: Espera, Xeno-san. –Lucy intento abrirlo nuevamente, pero estaba bloqueado hasta que se enfriara- Era Xeno-san.

**Lucy**: Es cierto, pero dijo algo de una grabación. –Mira el resto de pergaminos los cuales estaba brillando uno- Y creo que nos los dejo a nosotras.

**Charles**: Entonces no hay que esperar y ponlos. Asintiendo, siguió con el siguiente-

**Xeno**: Hola, Lucy. –Saludando desde su lo que parecería el asiento de su nave, la maga no pudo detener el leve saludo de mano que correspondió- En fin, quiero decirte que ganamos el torneo el cual fui llamado, pero muchas cosas pasaron para bien y para mal. –Ahora, era una pregunta que esperaban la respuesta- Ahora tengo mucho trabajo ya que el trabajo se multiplico exponencialmente y Chronoa-okasama me pidió que les enseñe a ser patrulleros, ciertamente me trae algunos recuerdos, en fin, espero estén bien.

**Xeno**: Muchos reclutas se parecen a ti, son débiles físicamente, pero aprenden muy rápido las técnicas que les enseño. –Un poco ofendida, el elogio le ayudo- Y como tengo tiempo, estoy pasando varias enseñanzas que podrían servirte para cuando estés decidida a entrenar, si es que aun quieres hacerlo.

**Lucy**: Y lo haré… aunque estoy acompañada nuevamente. –Mira a Wendy y a Charles-

**Xeno**: Estela me contó al fin sobre las esferas del dragón que dejo en su mundo, quisiera desilusionarte ahora de que, si pensabas en la posibilidad de que pudieras traerme a tu mundo otra vez, déjame decirte que no es posible. El poder que posee ella y su nuevo cargo le han ayudado a evitar esos tipos de deseo. Pero ahora tienen una segunda oportunidad cada año para poder corregir los daños, eso si es que no las han usado previamente.

**Xeno**: Quisiera que saludaras a cada miembro de Fairy Tail de mi parte ultimadamente he estado muy ocupado y los nombres empiezan a ser algo difusos… disculpa si es que ya no recuerde sus nombres en un futuro, es realmente terrible. –Un poco tristes, esperaban que ese fuera el destino de ellas-

**Xeno**: Si miras este, lo único que podré decirte es serán tenidas las cuales podrían ayudarte para mejorar tus ataques y defensa, pero como eres la única de aquellos quienes enseñe personalmente, te enseñare una que podrá ayudarte de una forma colosal, pero su mala implementación podría matarte o dañarte permanentemente… espero y seas lo suficientemente precavida para el reto, Lucy.

-Siguiendo, los ataques subían cada vez de categoría, inclusive llevando a definitivos y técnicas de defensa, todo iba bien hasta que llego al último pergamino-

**Xeno**: Lucy… ya han pasado años desde que estuve con ustedes, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Mis compañeros han recuperado un cierto porcentaje de su antiguo poder, me pregunto cuanto poder habrán acumulado a lo largo de todos estos años. Es más, quisiera verlos nuevamente, ver sus sueños hechos realidad, sus familias y logros. Deseo tanto escuchar sus voces actuales, ya que ahora son un eco de lo que fueron anteriormente… Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero haber estado en su mundo fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi muy larga y oscura vida… espero que algún día pueda ver a Fairy Tail y a todos ustedes con el mismo entusiasmo y fuerza que tuvieron cuando los conocí. –Sonriendo, unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus rostros- Hasta pronto, Lucy.

-Tan pronto acabo, unas ligeras lagrimas caían del rostro de la maga celestial quien abrazo el ultimo pergamino con ternura-

**Lucy**: Descuida Xeno, nosotros también te extrañamos. –Con las palabras de su amigo, su meta fue trazado- Es momento de que te muestre los frutos de tu entrenamiento.

-Fin-

* * *

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

16/08/19

32


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 de FT y DBS. -Un Nuevo Sendero (2da Temporada)-**

**Arco:** Grandes Juegos Mágicos

**Título:** **«**Qué comiencen los Grandes Juegos Mágicos**»**

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que siguen esta historia.

Diré que este es el último capítulo tranquilo en lo que cabe la palabra ya que muchas peleas, verdades y poderes serán revelados en el trascurso de este grandioso arco. También agregare más poder a los demás participantes ya que serían relativamente fáciles de vencer, sin contar que pondré otros desafíos en el toreo de gran calibre.

Sin más, disfruten este capítulo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.

* * *

► **\- - : **Acción que hacen o narraciones en un P.O.V

► *** * : **Pensamiento**.**

► **/ / : **Comentario mío**.**

► **«****» ****: **Resaltar algo**.**

► **( ) : **Aclaración o significado**.**

► _Otro __idioma__**.**_

► 『Técnica』

► **... ****: **Salto de escena y la barra grande en la historia es un salto de escena mayor.

► **[ ] : **Referir un lugar, hora o espacio de importancia.

* * *

►**No soy due****ñ****o de Fairy Tail o Drag****ó****n Ball Super/Z (El personaje es creaci****ó****n m****í****a y sale en mi otra serie ****«****Dragon Ball Super -El renacer de una leyenda-****»****) y en la primera temporada de la historia.**

►**Esta es la continuación de: -FT y DBS. En Busca de la Ultima Súper Esfera del Dragón-**

►**Disculpen las faltas ortogr****á****ficas, errores e incoherencias que puedan encontrar.**

►**Comenten qué les parece o si tienen alguna duda, todas son recibidas.**

* * *

Anteriormente**…**

-Siguiendo, los ataques subían cada vez de categoría, inclusive llevando a definitivos y técnicas de defensa, todo iba bien hasta que llego al último pergamino-

**Xeno**: Lucy… ya han pasado años desde que estuve con ustedes, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Mis compañeros han recuperado un cierto porcentaje de su antiguo poder, me pregunto cuanto poder habrán acumulado a lo largo de todos estos años. Es más, quisiera verlos nuevamente, ver sus sueños hechos realidad, sus familias y logros. Deseo tanto escuchar sus voces actuales, ya que ahora son un eco de lo que fueron anteriormente… Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero haber estado en su mundo fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi muy larga y oscura vida… espero que algún día pueda ver a Fairy Tail y a todos ustedes con el mismo entusiasmo y fuerza que tuvieron cuando los conocí. –Sonriendo, unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus rostros- Hasta pronto, Lucy.

-Tan pronto acabo, unas ligeras lagrimas caían del rostro de la maga celestial quien abrazo el ultimo pergamino con ternura-

**Lucy**: Descuida Xeno, nosotros también te extrañamos. –Con las palabras de su amigo, su meta fue trazado- Es momento de que te muestre los frutos de tu entrenamiento.

Continuamos…

* * *

**[**Cámara del tiempo de Natsu**]**

-Dentro del cuarto del _Dragon Slayer_, la representación más exacta que había sería parecido a una olla a presión. El extremo calor localizado en un cierto punto más la presión que había gracias al aumento de la gravedad fue la razón por lo que el lugar estaba derritiéndose, salvo unos que contaban con barreras que las protegían-

-En el centro, estaba Natsu quien estaba algo encorvado mientras daba un fuerte grito con el afán de que el fuego que expulsaba de su cuerpo no fuera aplastado por la fuerza gravitacional aumentada unas 9 veces. Aun con pesas en brazos y piernas, cada vez dejaba una marca en el suelo donde estaban las suelas de sus pies-

-Entonces, levanto su cabeza y expulso un 『Rugido del Dragón de Fuego 』, el cual salió disparado con tal potencia que parecía ganarle a la fuerza gravitacional, pero poco a poco fue desacelerando hasta detenerse a una altura de unos 10 metros de alto

**Happy**: ¡Vamos Natsu! –El pequeño Exceed azul estaba con sus alas desplegadas realizando el mismo movimiento del ataque de Natsu. Estaba volando a toda velocidad al cielo mientras era jalado poco a poco, pero lograba mantenerse en su posición-

**Natsu**: ¡Ahhhh! –Liberando sus ya grandes reservas de Ki, le dio la potencia suficiente para que su rugido ganara contra la fuerza natural y se expandiera por todo el techo su fuego que poco a poco se disipo- ¡Perfecto!, tiene la potencia suficiente. –Sonriendo, se acerca a un panel con lo que arregla la gravedad a 3 veces normal-

**Happy**: Eso es Natsu. –Aterrizando, Happy había cambiado sutilmente hablando de termino físicos, aunque mantenía su forma, su verdadera fuerza adquirida estaba cuando desplegaba sus alas- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**Natsu**: Ya somos 2, pero creo que ya no nos queda mucho tiempo. –Mirando encima de su cuarto, un enorme reloj de arena ya tenía pocos granos en la parte de arriba- Eso quiere decir que ya está por comenzar el torneo.

**Happy**: No parece que hayan pasado 5 años. –El único cambio realmente notorio de Natsu fue su cabellera la cual se había vuelto más larga- Entonces debemos de recoger nuestras cosas.

**Natsu**: Estoy realmente emocionado, no puedo esperar para que todos vean la fuerza verdadera que tiene Fairy Tail… y también que todos puedan ver cómo derroto a Erza. –Sonriendo con malicia, va corriendo a su recamara para tomar todas sus cosas- ¡Me oíste Erza, ahora te derrotare!

* * *

**[**Cámara del tiempo, Gray**]**

-Por su parte, el ambiente helado por el cual estaba entrenando Gray, ahora era un páramo completamente repleto de hielo, enormes pilares y cientos de pinchos por todos lados a excepción de un área circular por el centro-

-Meditando, el mago _Ice Maker_ estaba completamente quieto, su respiración haber cesado al igual que sus pulsos, podría decirse que toda función biológica había cesado, pero era todo una fachada-

-Con los pocos copos de nieve que caían, estos se detuvieron cuando una onda de Ki azul traslucido de propago por todas partes, deteniendo así la caída de cada partícula de hielo o movimiento que el frío viento hacía-

-Abriendo sus ojos, observa con una sonrisa de haber logrado algo realmente difícil, cae el suelo con delicadeza mientras mira su alrededor congelado. Tomando un poco nieve, lo tira al cielo el cual queda inerte en el aire, esperando el momento en que pueda caer nuevamente-

**Gray**: Veamos esto. –Golpeando su puño en su palma abierta, un brillo azul estático se formó- _『__Ice Maker: Perforador Glaciar __』_. –Aumentando el brillo, este aun quedo quieto, con lo que se apartó un poco y tras un leve movimiento de sus manos, todo lo que estaba quieto volvió a estar moviéndose-

-Con ello, aquel brillo dio por una explosión de hielo el cual creo una especie de lanza de gran tamaño y grosor con una punta dentada el cual salió disparada atravesando los grandes pilares de hielo sin esfuerzo alguno-

**Gray**: Perfecto, creo que es momento de que tome un merecido descanso. –Caminando en dirección a su cabaña, mira el reloj el cual estaba por acabar su estancia en la cámara- Parece ser que es el momento, casi no se sintieron los años pasar, es hora de que prepare todo para mi partida.

* * *

**[**Cámara del tiempo, Erza**]**

-Aunque ella apreciaba el terreno verde con el lago, decidió que ese escenario sería cuando estudiaría los pergaminos o descansaría para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Ahora, el suelo de era de un color negro cristalino, parecido a losetas, las paredes era de un blanco metálico que estaba teñido por unas luces rojas incrustadas en las paredes-

-En el centro de todo, estaba la poderosa Titania quien estaba realizando flexiones de brazos con una sola mano, su rostro era serio mientras contaba internamente la cantidad que llevaba. Sus prendas estaban algo rasgadas y gastadas por el uso, sus brazos cubiertos de vendas con manchas de sangre seca, sus pies lastimados y varios moretones por gran parte de su cuerpo-

-El sudor corría por su rostro mientras su largo cabello escarlata estaba amarrado con varios pesos pequeños. Se pensaría que estaba exagerando ya que ella podría con unas cuantas, pero era completamente diferente cuando veías que contaba con polainas, 3 caparazones de tortuga en su espalda (2 de cada lado por una barra y otro puesto) y la gravedad aumentada 12 veces-

-Aunque estaba concentrada con su ejercicio, miraba aquella espada que estaba aún clavada en el suelo. Era su objetivo por alcanzar, aquella meta que anhelaba levantar al final de su largo entrenamiento-

-Terminando, se impulsa con la última mano que le faltaba entrenar para pararse y caminar tranquilamente al panel para apagar la gravedad y con ello perder el aumento de peso y esfuerzo. Dando un largo suspiro, camina en dirección a un almacén donde acomodo los caparazones, la barra y las polainas que tenía-

-Moviendo un poco sus huesos, estos crujían un poco por haberse liberado de la carga que tuvieron. Sacando una bolsa de su bolsillo, saca una semilla la cual come con calma para luego sentir los enormes cambios curativos que tenía su dañado cuerpo, el dolor desapareció, los moretones se difuminaban poco a poco y toda su energía se re-abasteció de golpe-

**Erza**: Mucho mejor… -Quitándose sus vendas, sus manos estaban un poco más duras, pero aún conservaba aquella delicadeza que podía tener- Es hora de ver mis resultados. –Caminando a la gran espada, se sentía un poco nerviosa por la idea de que tal vez no podría cargarla, pero con su determinación, coloco ambas manos en el puñal de la espada y aplico fuerza-

-Aun sin moverla completamente, aumento la fuerza del agarre de tal forma que ahora sus pies estaban incrustándose en el suelo rocoso, con varias venas resaltando en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo, no tuvo más opción que aplicar Ki para incrementar su fuerza-

-Entonces, usando el 50% de sus reservas, más su poder mágico, poco a poco fue retirando la espada del suelo hasta que logro levantarla y girarla para que su brillante y platino brillo de la hoja resaltara aun después de estar enterrada por unos 4 años-

-Aun con el esfuerzo en su cuerpo, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de alegría por haber logrado su cometido. En su comienzo, no pudo ni mover la espada Z un milímetro, aun con todo su pode liberado al 100%-

-Contenta, la espada fue guardada en su dimensión de bolsillo y con ello al fin pudo ver el reloj que había marcado una de las 5 alarmas que puso Erza para poder acomodar todo antes de que fuera la hora de salir-

**Erza**: Lo he logrado, Xeno, he pasado mi primera barrera, pero aún me faltan muchas para lograr mi objetivo. –Con aquel pergamino especial amarrado en su cintura, camina en dirección a su cuarto donde tomaría un relajante baño, comería algo, dormiría y posteriormente acomodar todo para dejar la cámara del tiempo-

* * *

**[**Cámara del tiempo, Lucy**]**

-Por su parte, el cuarto donde estaba Lucy, Wendy y Charles estaba tranquilo. Eso se debía a que ellas estaban disfrutando de su tiempo de descanso en el lago y descansando en sillas de playa donde tomaban bebidas y pequeños bocadillos-

**Lucy**: Esto es tan relajante… -Flotando en la tibia y refrescante agua, el sol artificial no dañaba su piel, pero si le daba un efecto parecido al calor del astro rey- Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

**Wendy**: Son unas tranquilas vacaciones que nos ganamos por nuestro esfuerzo. –Acostada en una silla, estaba leyendo el pergamino que les había dado Mesh sobre sus magias- En especial por tu esfuerzo, Lucy-san.

**Charles**: Si, trata de no volver a hacer eso si no estás preparada, nos tomó semanas que pudieras despertar después de que te sobrepasaste. –Regañándola un poco, la maga celestial sólo se limitó a sonreír un poco apenada- En serio, no lo hagas.

**Lucy**: Vamos, creo que después de todo ya logré controlarlo, no es para tanto.

**Wendy**: Lucy-san, estaré de acuerdo con Charles de que no trates de excederte, realmente sufriste mucho de muchas maneras.

**Lucy**: Eso no puedo negarlo, pero gracias al entrenamiento y si constante apoyo, ahora no me quedare de brazos cruzados cargando un ataque el cual posiblemente falle y dejarle todo a mis amigos. –Mira la marca de su gremio en su mano- Ya no seré la princesa en auxilio.

**Wendy**: Espero lo mejor Lucy-san, pero creo que ya es momento de que tengamos que irnos. –Mira el reloj- Parece que nos queda unas cuantas horas antes de que ya acaben los 4 días.

**Charles**: Y pensar que 4 años pasaron, eso dice mucho que nos concentramos en nuestras metas o que nos toleramos.

**Wendy**: Charles, lo haces sonar como si fuera una molestia.

**Charles**: No lo hago, simplemente digo que hicimos un buen equipo, en especial para ayudar a Lucy.

**Lucy**: No es para tanto… bueno, tal vez si pude haberme excedido un poco.

* * *

**[**Time Patroller**] **

-Sentada con un libro en mano, estaba Mesh esperando pacientemente los pocos minutos que les faltaban a los miembros de Fairy Tail de salir de las cámaras hiperbólicas. Pero esa pequeña tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando alguien se acercó-

**Akir**: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez que nos vimos, maestra Mesh. –Un poco más viejo, el jefe de la ciudad estaba en el gremio- Creo que unos años desde el gran festival.

**Mesh**: El gusto es mío, jefe. –Sonriendo, se levanta y le da un abrazo que luego corresponde- Y sí, ha pasado tiempo desde que estaba en la ciudad. Por cierto, ¿cómo está allá?

**Akir**: No muchos cambios, últimamente todo a estado tranquilo, pero hemos notado una pequeña cosa la cual quería comunicarle personalmente a Fu-dono. –Sacando un gajo de papeles, Mesh los toma y saca unos lentes para empezar a leerlo- Y pensé que tal vez sabías dónde está.

-Aunque Fu era el representante de los celestiales y, por ende, la máxima autoridad en el gremio y la ciudad, había varios escalones de poder los cuales se tenían que pasar para poder hablar directamente con él o compartir información confidencial-

-Aunque era maestra, aun había varias personas las cuales estaban por encima de Mesh si se hablaba de cargo, pero por ser una de las fundadoras y personas realmente cercanas a Fu, ella era una de las pocas excepciones que podían saltarse todo el movimiento-

**Mesh**: Se ve que es realmente preocupante. –Dejando los papeles, se los vuelve a entregar- Le comunicare de inmediato a Fu-sama que deseas hablar con él, pero tendrás que esperar un poco ya que actualmente se encuentra en el reino de Fiore haciendo sus planes y preparándonos para el torneo.

**Akir**: ¿Ya será pronto el torneo? –Ella asiente- Entonces debo de comunicar a toda la ciudad para que vean con entusiasmo el torneo en el que participaremos, no me había sentido tan entusiasmado desde que habíamos visto el último torneo de poder.

**Mesh**: Sabes, tengo un ligero presentimiento de que algo podría pasar. –Con una sonrisa, algo vino a su mente- Es cierto, se me olvido que tengo que darte esto. –Saca unos pergaminos- Es un avance en mi último proyecto personal, quisiera que lo pusieras en mi laboratorio, si no es mucha molestia.

**Akir**: Para nada. –Guardándolo, escucha varios ruidos dentro de los cuartos- Entonces, ¿es divertido estar aquí?

**Mesh**: Si hablas del gremio, sí, lo es. Pero si estás hablando del mundo… bueno, aún hay momentos en los cuales me traen viejos recuerdos los cuales quiero olvidar y otros los quiero preservar.

**Akir**: Eso podría ser siempre un obstáculo visto de diferentes maneras… Por cierto, ¿dónde están nuestros participantes?

**Mesh**: Senshy-san, Gyra-san, Mosura-san y Mimo-san están preparándose junto a las estrategias que tomaran al igual que sus trajes. Kixo-san está actualmente recibiendo a Ultear después de haber ido al universo de los celestiales y mi hijo está actualmente en una expedición.

**Akir**: Siempre fue alguien distante, no digo que sea algo malo, pero esperaba que ayudara con el odio de los humanos del exterior.

**Mesh**: Las heridas no pueden ser cerradas con facilidad, y eso lo sabes bien… pero no es momento de ponernos sentimentales ahora, debemos de alistarnos, en unas 2 horas comienza todo.

**Akir**: Entonces no te quitare más tiempo, suerte con lo que haga, maestra Mesh. –Despidiéndose, se aleja al mismo tiempo que las 4 puertas se abren al mismo tiempo con lo que salieron 5 figuras y 2 más pequeñas-

**Mesh**: Hola, Fairy Tail. Espero que el tiempo que pasaron hayan sido de su agrado. Pero tengo que decirles que queda poco tiempo antes de que comiencen los juegos mágicos, así que tengo la esperanza que pudieron descansar.

**Erza**: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, no sabríamos qué hubiéramos hecho sin su ayuda. –Se inclina al igual que todos (Menos Natsu y Gray quienes asintieron con agradecimiento)- Estamos muy endeudados con ustedes.

**Mesh**: Para nada, es un placer poder ayudar a los amigos de Xeno-sama en todo lo que pueda. Ahora, si en verdad quieren agradecerme, muéstrenme el poder que tiene Fairy Tail en el torneo.

**Natsu**: Lo haremos, volveremos a ser el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore. –Con su sonrisa de determinación, el resto de sus amigos asiente-

**Lucy**: Creo que sería un buen momento de irnos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos haremos volando a la capital.

**Mesh**: Podría ayudarlos con eso. –Extendiendo sus manos, un gran circulo de magia se formó por debajo de todos ellos- No poseo la 『Trasmisión Instantánea 』 que tienen mis estudiantes, pero aun puedo hacer magia masiva de teletransportación. –Aumentando el brillo, poco a poco fueron envueltos- Nos vemos en el torneo

-Ya con los miembros de Fairy Tail fuera, la maestra del gremio camino tranquilamente a las cámaras hiperbólicas donde toco un panel el cual abrió un compartimiento que saco una memoria de un color representativo. Guardándolas, camina en dirección a su oficina tranquilamente hasta que por fin llego y vio que ya estaba esperándolo dentro alguien-

**Mesh**: Me complace siempre tu puntualidad, Precht-san. –Tomando asiento en su silla, coloca las memorias enfrente del antiguo mago oscuro- Creo que recuerdas lo que te había contado.

**Precht**: Lo recuerdo muy claramente, maestra. –Tomando las memorias, las coloca en su rastreador el cual proyecta las sesiones de entrenamiento que paso cada miembro de Fairy Tail durante 4 años- Sólo tengo una pequeña duda.

**Mesh**: ¿Cuál sería?

**Precht**: ¿Por qué molestarse con aprender las técnicas que desarrollaron? Creo que con los pergaminos que les di y el conocimiento previo sería suficiente. Pero el que investiguemos su seguridad lo consideraría una gran traición a la confianza que nos han dado.

**Mesh**: Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para decir algo así… -Da un largo suspiro- Te diré que fue un decreto de Fu-sama el cual nos delegó la orden que Estela-sama le había puesto. Es un pedido de nuestra diosa y lo cumpliremos siempre y cuando no dañemos a los inocentes.

**Precht**: El daño no es simplemente físico, y eso lo sabes bien. Aunque haya conocido el poderío de Estela-sama, no quiere decir que la valore de la misma manera que ustedes lo hacen. –Levantándose, se acerca a la puerta- Sigo pensando que son una fuerza suprema la cual no debió de haber conocido nuestro frágil mundo.

-Retirándose, un poco pensada en las palabras que dijo, no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que nuevamente un mensaje estaba llegando al rastreador el cual proyecto la imagen de su hijo-

**Mesh**: ¿Cuánto lograste escuchar?

**Senshi**: Lo suficiente para decir que se los dije. No era buena idea haber traído a un humano oscuro al gremio. –Con sus brazos cruzados, la imagen mostraba que estaba en la cima de una montaña con un campo de nubes por debajo- Siempre causaran problemas.

**Mesh**: Puede que tengas razón, pero sigo firme por seguirlo teniendo en nuestro gremio.

**Senshi**: No creo que sea porque pueda enseñar magia… lo haces por otro motivo, madre.

**Mesh**: No quiero que el gremio que se nos dio, el esfuerzo que Guro-san puso en todos nosotros se vea contaminado por los mismos pensamientos que tuvieron las personas hace años por no compartir sus mismas creencias. –Con su mano en su collar, mira a un lado de la habitación donde estaba colgado en un cuadro una banda que uso su preciado amigo- No podría mirarlo a la cara cuando nos encontremos nuevamente.

**Senshi**: Puede que no sea nadie para decirte esto, pero estas poco a poco gastando la paz que habías anhelado todo este tiempo. Ten en cuenta que no todo será felicidad, cada persona aprenderá y tendrá un pensamiento distinto del resto.

**Mesh**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Senshi**: Digo que el cambio vendrá, muchos seguirán los ideales que tenemos gracias a la utopía que te has esmerado en mantener, pero no todos piensan igual. ¿Qué harás cuando una persona niegue un mandato de los celestiales de forma no agresiva? ¿Lo encerraras? ¿lo mataras para que no pueda esparcir su opinión deliberadamente?

**Mesh**: No quiero que nada malo suceda, quisiera que las cosas fueran como lo fue el ayer.

**Senshi**: Ese es tu problema, madre. Ya es momento de que dejes a un lado aquel pensamiento de mantener una simple flor la cual era hermosa. Dejarla y que siga su curso, podría ser más feo o incluso obscurecer con una gran belleza nunca antes vista.

**Mesh**: Pero… ¿cómo puedo garantizar eso? No soy más que una elfa exiliada de su tribu la cual ya perdió a toso sus viejos amigos.

**Senshi**: No lo harás, nada garantiza al 100% que algo suceda sin esfuerzo alguno. Simplemente déjala ser y prepárate, es lo único que podemos hacer.

**Mesh**: No puedo creer que aun siendo tan joven puedas darme consejos los cuales nunca pude darte… en verdad también soy pésima como madre. –Da una leve sonrisa triste-

**Senshi**: No es eso, simplemente me toco una madre muy conservadora con aquellos momentos que anhela. –Suspirando, mira al vacío de nubes- ya e recolectado una vasta información sobre los continentes vecinos, es momento de que regrese a casa.

**Mesh**: El torneo está por comenzar, ¿te gustaría llegar ahí?

**Senshi**: Tendré que convivir con más humanos… aunque lo desprecio, no tengo más que aceptar. –Colocándose su capucha, va caminando a los pies de la montaña- Llegare como en una semana o menos, espero que no me dejes plantado como otras veces.

**Mesh**: Te estaré esperando. –Asintiendo, corta la comunicación- Eres tan parecido a su padre…

* * *

**[**Crocus, Fiore**]**

-Dentro de una gran plaza la cual había sido rentada por Fairy tail, ahí estaba el gremio preparándose para dejar el lugar y dar marcha al coliseo, pero antes de que pudiera salir el maestro siendo él el ultimo, un destello ilumina el oscuro cuarto mostrando a los miembros faltantes-

**Makarov**: Pensé que nos esperarían ya en el torneo, pero parece que optaron por venir aquí. –Encendiendo las luces, se acerca al equipo definitivo- ¿Cómo les fue?

**Natsu**: De maravilla, ahora somos más fuertes. –Flexionado sus brazos, su pequeño y alado amigo asintió con entusiasmo-

**Makarov**: ¿En serio? No supe de ustedes desde hace semanas, pero siento que sería realmente difícil tener un gran aumento de poder en tan poco tiempo.

**Erza**: Tuvimos un poco de ayuda gracias al encuentro de viejos conocidos que nos dieron la oportunidad de ir con la maestra Mesh para entrenar en su gremio.

**Makarov**: Si es así, diría que tal vez entraron a esos cuartos especiales donde el tiempo corre muy despacio, ¿no es así?

**Lucy**: Entrenamos por 4 años, que vendrían siendo unos 4 días. –La noticia del tiempo entrenado si lo sorprendió- Por eso, tuvimos mucho tiempo para aprender nuevas técnicas, perfeccionar las que sabíamos, subir nuestro por mágico y Ki.

**Wendy**: Aunque no nos vemos más grandes después de esos años…

**Erza**: Xeno, en su momento, nos había explicado que pasar mucho tiempo en las cámaras hiperbólicas era un arma de doble filo ya que reducía tu estancia en el mundo. Entonces se buscó una forma en la cual el tiempo externo sólo te afectaría temporalmente y no el interno.

**Makarov**: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

**Erza**: Cuando estaba Xeno, yo prestaba atención de cada cosa que decía, además, él se ofreció para responder cualquier duda. –Mira a sus 3 compañeros que la habían estado con ella entrenando- Aunque ciertas personas sólo se relajaban o peleaban.

**Gray**: En mi defensa, el idiota come fuego siempre era el responsable de iniciar las peleas. –Defendiéndose, Natsu choca su cabeza contra la de él-

**Natsu**: ¡¿Qué dijiste, princesa de hielo?! ¡Parece que quieres que patee tu gélido trasero!

**Gray**: ¡Adelante, traga lava! –Antes de que el hielo y fuego se propagaran por la habitación, un ligero golpe en las nucas de ambos dio por terminada su disputa y la conciencia de ambos-

**Erza**: No puedo creer que, aun faltando minutos, tengan desdicha de gastar tiempo y energía. –Girando, apunta con su dedo a la maga celestial la cual se asusta dando un leve brinco- Lucy, cárgalos hasta que despierten. –Como una orden, los toma sin mucho esfuerzo- Happy, carga la ropa de Gray.

**Happy**: ¡Ay! –Corriendo, recoge la playera que se había quitado exactamente cuando llego-

**Makarov**: *¿Qué fuerza adquirió en esos años…? Tal vez se lo pregunte luego* Espero que ese golpe que les diste no haya sido muy grave, ya que ustedes serán los representantes del gremio en lo juegos, aunque falta una persona.

**Charles**: ¿No eran 5 participantes en total?

**Makarov**: Nos llegaron las reglas del torneo las cuales dicen que deben de ser 5 participantes activos y uno de reserva. –Saca una hoja la cual estaba firmada y con el sello del gremio- También unas que explican que el uso de armas, artículos de soporte o herir/asesinar a los demás participantes esta rotundamente prohibido y se descalificara al gremio después de haber sido penalizado y disuelto.

**Lucy**: Asesinar… eso quiere decir que se puede herir de gravedad. –Un poco asustada, la confianza en su fuerza la mantenía firme- Eso es aterrador.

**Erza**: Aunque sea bueno que lo penalicen, tengo que admitir que la mayoría de mis técnicas poderosas sirven para dañar a Xeno. Eso quiere decir que, si pueden dañarlo, podrían matar con facilidad a cualquier mago. –Mira a sus amigas- Y presiento que sus cartas bajo la manga tienen la misma potencia.

**Wendy**: Bueno, aunque sea cruel decir eso, no podemos negarlo.

**Charles**: Tienes razón, en especial cierta chica. –Mira a Lucy de reojo- Pero también se fortalecieron en contra ataque.

**Makarov**: Todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando nada malo pase y no terminen con alguien. Cuando despierten esos 2, díganles las indicaciones que no deben romper. –Asintiendo, salen del cuarto- Si ya no hay nada más qué decir, lo mejor será que se presenten para el primer encuentro de clasificación.

**Erza**: Descuide maestro, no fallaremos. –Agradeciendo, siguen su camino mientras una figura estaba escondida entre las sombras, asechando en espera por su presa, pero no contaba que todos menos Makarov lo habían detectado-

* * *

**[**Catacumbas subterráneas de Crocus**]**

-Junto a un reducido número de maquinarias que quedaban, estas rodeaban un enorme marco metalizado con múltiples adornos metalizados. Todo era observado por 2 personas las cuales miraban con fascinación-

**Fu**: Creo que no es necesario preguntar sobre tu misión, ¿verdad? –Mira al basto y poderoso jefe del escuadrón de Fiore-

**Arcadios**: Sí, entiendo mi actual misión. –Con eclipse frente a él, la esperanza de que su preciada princesa se pudiera curar era el mejor regalo que podría esperar- No fallare.

**Fu**: Esperemos que así sea, ya que el error no es algo factible si tomamos en cuenta la delicadeza de todo esto. –Inmensos tanques de magia y Ki eran drenados con suma facilidad por eclipse el cual no le faltaba mucho por cargarse-

**Arcadios**: Sólo para no tener ninguna falla en lo que haré, preguntare una vez más. ¿Estará desprotegida la joven maga de Fairy Tail cuando intentemos secuestrarla?

**Fu**: Descuida, tengo un informe detallado de todas las habilidades que puede usar. Así que me di un poco de tiempo para darte un pequeño juguete. –Saca una especia de capullo amarillento el cual tenía una especia de espina- Simplemente pincha a la maga y toda su energía será drenada.

**Arcadios**: Es algo cruel lastimar a una joven. –Toma el dispositivo-

**Fu**: El fin justifica a los medios, mi querido amigo. Todo habrá valido la pena con los resultados finales. Además, ya tengo puesto una pequeña distracción las cuales podrán ayudar al proyecto y a crear una gran distracción. –Con una sutil sonrisa de malicia, el guerrero del reino no tuvo más que asentir y seguir su camino- Por cierto, procura no decir nada de mí, eso es una sorpresa que yo mismo daré después.

**Arcadios**: Comprendo. –Se retira dejando a Fu el cual saca su rastreador y su espada la cual aún estaba brillando con aquel resplandor temporal-

**Fu**: Hola, hablo para decirte que los preparativos están casi listos… lo entiendo… es momento de que empiece el plan maestro. –Terminando la comunicación, su entusiasmo no pudo ser oculto- ¡Qué emoción! No puedo esperar para ver el resultado de esto.

* * *

**[**Laberinto del cielo**]**

-Dentro de la descomunal construcción mágico, su función era ser un enrome laberinto en 3 dimensiones, donde tenías que mirar a todos los ejes para hacerte una idea de a dónde sería el lugar que quisieras ir-

-Todos los gremios ya habían sido llamados al interior del primer desafío el cual habían sido llamados cuando varios escalones se formaron desde sus lugares. Subiendo con prisa, el tiempo y los demás gremios ya eran adversarios a vencer-

-Aunque no había pasado mucho, ya llevaban sus minutos dentro del laberinto donde sólo 5 miembros entraron-

**Natsu**: ¡Ya estoy harto de tantos engaños! –Con disgusto, golpea el suelo rompiéndolo un poco- Me abriré camino entre los muros. –Antes de que pudiera encender sus brazos en fuego, es detenido-

**Erza**: Aunque es una opción muy razonable, lo mejor será que nos guardemos nuestros ataques y fuerzas para el combate. Lo último que queremos es llamar la atención de los demás gremios.

**Gray**: Además, no estamos tan perdidos, ya llevamos varios mapas que les hemos quitado al resto de gremios. –Coloca los pedazos de papel en el suelo y evidentemente no había un patrón en ellos- Este…

**Lucy**: No hay nada en común en ellos, salvo que son puros garabatos… -Moviendo sin esfuerzo los mapas caseros, no había una manera posible de que encajaran- Es realmente confuso.

**Wendy**: Y lo es más desde que el laberinto empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta. –Viendo los enormes engañes externos moverse, el movimiento era sutil para ellos, pero notorio para los que estaban afuera-

**Lucy**: ¿Tienen una mejor idea que no sea destruir el lugar?

**Gray**: He estado dejando marcas de hielo, pero por alguna razón no las encuentro.

**Erza**: Ya vimos que tomar los mapas de los demás no ayudo mucho, también que cualquier uso de magia está permitido… Cada vez que lo pienso, la idea de Natsu no suena tan mal.

**Natsu**: Ya estaríamos más cercas si no nos hubiéramos detenido a pensarlo. –Cruzado de brazos, se recarga en un barandal- Si Happy estuviera aquí, podría ir volando a la meta. –Un poco callados, lo que dijo su amigo era una gran idea- ¿Qué pasa?

**Gray**. Y pensar que puedes tener buenas ideas en esa caldera que tienes de cabeza.

**Natsu**: ¿Qué?

**Wendy**: Bien pensado, Natsu-san.

**Natsu**: ¿Eh?

**Erza**: Veo que lo mejor sería escuchar las ideas y pensamientos de mis amigos aun cuando suenen descabellados, trabajare en ello.

**Natsu**: ¿De qué están hablando?

**Lucy**: Tomaremos tu idea de ir volando y tal vez destruir los pequeños obstáculos que tengamos enfrente. –Asintiendo, cada uno de ellos levito en el aire- Pero, ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir?

**Gray**: Vamos Natsu, danos otra buena idea. –Un poco burlón, el _Dragon Slayer_ se cabreo un poco, pero decidió mejor pensarlo un poco-

**Natsu**: Diría que intentaría usar mi olfato, pero no logro oler nada cercas… -Intentando oler el aire, sus compañeros tuvieron otra idea- ¿A hora qué pensaron?

**Lucy**: Podemos seguir las firmas de Ki más fuertes y alejadas, podrían ser los gremios que nos tengan delantera.

**Erza**: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y démonos prisa. –Asintiendo, salieron volando en una dirección en específico mientras eran observados por un pequeño aparato en forma de insecto el cual salió violando en la misma dirección que ellos-

**…**

-Pasaron un vasto océano, tierras, desérticas y laberintos de gran altura con suma facilidad. En verdad tenían mucho que agradecerle a Xeno por haberles enseñado lo básico del domino del Ki-

-Siguiendo un rato, no usaron la velocidad máxima ya que nuevamente querían mantenerla en secreto, pero no duro mucho cuando vieron que el cielo artificial estaba cada vez más simple de ver y con ello una gran salida con varias luces que mostraba la meta-

**Lucy**: Miren, ya veo la meta. –Con el viento revolviendo su rubia cabellera, descendieron poco a poco-

**Wendy**: Lo logramos. –Por fin llegando al suelo, cruzan la meta para llegar a un pequeño cuarto donde estaba su maestro esperándolos- ¿Maestro?

**Natsu**: ¿Es parte del laberinto?

**Makarov**: Lo es, si no hubieran llegado a tiempo, estarían de regreso donde empezaron por primera vez. Así que felicidades por haber llegado. –La alegría recorrió sus cuerpos cuando escucharon eso, pero no esperaban lo siguiente- Pero en último lugar.

**Todos**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Makarov**: Sí, no fue la mejor idea que tardaran tanto en atacar a los demás gremios, eso les quito tiempo, pero les dio posición. –Camina en dirección a un pequeño ropero cercano- Pero lo importante es que llegaron, así que nos dimos un poco de tiempo para hacerles uniformes.

-Poco a poco se acercan para ver los conjuntos de prendas los cuales eran un juego muy parecidos a las ropas que normalmente usa, salvo la diferencia que estas eran de colores morados con el estampado del gremio en ellas-

**Wendy**: Son realmente lindos.

**Natsu**: Yo creo que no son necesarios, estoy bien con mi ropa actual. –Cruzándose de brazos, recibe un golpe en la nuca- ¡Oye!

**Gray**: Idiota, ¿acaso no puedes aceptar un cambio? –Tomando la suya, deja la camisa a un lado y sólo toma el pantalón junto a los zapatos- Nada mal.

**Lucy**: Lo dices porque no has tomado el resto de ropa…

**Erza**: Yo creo que es bonita. –Por extraño que parezca, ya estaba vestida con su nuevo uniforme- Da un aire único y elegante. –Un poco resignados, cada uno se cambió en un pequeño cuarto para darles privacidad a quienes lo pedían-

**Makarov**: Todo está completo, es hora de que salgan al coliseo y muestren lo mejor de ustedes. Todos los estaremos observando con todo el ánimo desde las gradas. –Con un pequeño gesto, una puerta se abre mostrando un pasillo que llevaba a una luz del otro lado- Suerte.

**Natsu**: No la necesitaremos, ganaremos este torneo y podremos a Fairy Tail nuevamente en la cima. –Siendo el primero en salir, se fue perdiendo de la vista-

**Gray**: Seguir yo de irme antes de que haga algo estúpido. –Caminando tranquilamente, siempre había dejado su playera del uniforme-

**Lucy**: Vamos Wendy, veamos dónde están todos. –Asintiendo junto a la pequeña maga, ambas salieron del cuarto dejando a Erza junto a su maestro-

**Makarov**: ¿Estás lista para esto?

**Erza**: Me prepare para este momento. –Sacando unas polainas de entrenamiento, se las coloca en brazos, piernas y un cinturón- No fallare a mi gremio y ni a mi amigo quien me dio su legado. –Con aquel pergamino amarrado en el cinturón, se volvió un amuleto de superación y suerte cuando estaba entrenando-

**Makarov**: Entonces ve, y recuerda en no confiarte, hay magos realmente poderosos que podrán igualar o superar su fuerza. –Asintiendo, camino hasta cruzar la puerta y estar ser cerrada- Espero que lo que dijo Mesh sea cierto…

**…**

-Legando al borde, sus compañeros estaban agrupados y colocándose sus pesas en brazos, cosa que formo una sonrisa por parte de Titania al ver que tenían la misma costumbre que ella-

**Lucy**: Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

**Wendy**: Después de tanto tiempo.

**Natsu**: No puedo esperar para poder luchar contra todos.

**Gray**: Y que lo digas, Natsu.

**Erza**: Antes de que hagamos algo, debemos de pensar una estrategia lo más rápido posible. Aunque tengamos poder, no podemos darnos el lujo de creer que somos los más fuertes.

**Lucy**: A lo que sé, estarán diciendo cada reto cuando este por suceder. Creo que tendremos segundos para decidir qué podemos hacer. –Ajustándose sus llaves a un cinturón, estas brillaban de un color oro-

**Gray**: Creo que cada quien conoce sus fortalezas y debilidades, pero, ¿cada uno de nosotros conoce las de los demás?

**Wendy**: Este… cuando estábamos entrenando en las cámaras del tiempo, recibimos un comunicado de Xeno el cual nos llegó y nos dio nuestros atributos y deficiencias según si criterio.

**Natsu**: Pensé que era el único, lo único que hizo fue criticarme, explotarme y seguir hablando. –Sin querer decir lo de la forma de encontrar a su padre, se guardaría ese secreto junto a Happy-

**Gray**: Entonces fue diferente con cada uno de nosotros. Eso quiere decir que tal vez les enseño a cada uno de ustedes unos definitivos y varios ataques distintos. –Asienten- Si es así, creo que son de un solo tiro.

**Lucy**: Conocemos cada uno de nosotros nuestro limites, pero sería bueno guardárnoslos por si hay alguien que puede manipularnos en el torneo. Así que recomiendo utilizar magia y algo de fuerza física.

**Erza**: Haremos lo que dice Lucy, guardaremos nuestros dotes y los reservaremos cuando nos veamos realmente en problemas. –Señala las pesas de cada uno- Dejaremos de contenernos cuando nos quitemos las pesas.

-Confirmando lo dicho, no se dieron cuenta del público o del ruido del resto de gremios los cuales estaban llegando a la arena y formaban sus círculos. Siendo en total unos cuantos gremios los que habían llegado, todos miraban a Fairy Tail-

**Wendy**: Parece que somos el centro de atención… -Sintiéndose nerviosa por todas las miradas puestas en ella y sus amigos, se escondió un poco con el afán de no ser vista-

**Natsu**: Qué ruidosos son todos. –Molesto por el exceso inesperado de ruido, no pareció ser oído por nadie-

**Lucy**: Miren, ya van a presentar a todos los gremios. –En una camina especial, estaban sentados 3 personas los cuales funcionarían como los comentaristas en todo el torneo-

**Chapati**: ¡Muy bien a todos, es esa época del año! ¡El festival anual mágico! ¡Los grandes juegos mágicos! –Con globos, confeti y una gran ovación por parte de todas las personas presentes, mostraban su entusiasmo por estar nuevamente en este descomunal evento a nivel nacional- En poco se levantará el telón que dará comienzo al torneo. Soy su maestro ceremonial, Chapati Rola y junto a mí se encuentra el ex miembro del consejo Yajima-san quien nos brindara sus comentarios. –Mira al viejo encargado- Yajima-san, espero con entusiasmo trabajar con usted.

**Yajima**: Los mismo digo.

**Chapati**: Me gustaría presentarles a nuestra invitada para el primer día, la actual señorita Fiore, de _Blue Pegasus_, Jenny Rearlight. –Una bella joven de cuerpo dotado, cabellera rubia opaca y vistiendo un vestido ajustado color morado da un saludo cálido-

**Jenny**: ¡Está vez ganaremos! –Dando ánimos desde su actual ubicación, los miembros de su gremio dieron un grito de alegría-

**Chapati**: ¡Presentando primero al equipo que quedo en primer lugar!, ¿podrán recuperar su gloria pasada? ¡Un grupo cuyo nombre causo alboroto! ¡Fairy Tail! –Siendo Natsu quien alzo su puño, fue recibido por un gran número de abucheos-

-Pero, aunque muy pocos, un grupo de personas en unas gradas especiales estaban alentándolos, pero fue aún más cuando los otros 2 comentaristas decidieron hablar-

**Yajima**: En verdad me alegro que hayan vuelto. Felicitaciones, Fairy Tail. –Con aun sonrisa que parecía cansada, no reflejaba la verdadera alegría en su ser-

**Jenny**: No han cambiado para nada en todos estos años. –Saludando con su mano, su felicidad era notoria-

**Chapati**: ¡Sigamos adelante con el equipo que quedo en séptimo lugar! ¡Los sabuesos del infierno, _Quatro Cerberus_! –Siendo todos los integrantes hombres que vestían de una forma amenazadora, daban aparentes ladridos y vociferaban con rudeza-

¡En Sexto lugar, el gremio femenino, las bailarinas del abismo!, ¡Mermald Heel! –Compuestas de puras mujeres, era un gremio que ya parecía tener fama por sus miembros-

¡En quinto lugar las alas de color azul brillante en la oscuridad total! ¡Blue Pegasus! –Con Ichiya como capitán y sus 3 admiradores, el ultimo miembro vestía una botarga azul de conejo gigante-

¡Continuando con el cuarto puesto! ¡La diosa del amor y la guerra, el santo destructor, Lamia Scale! –Lyon, Jura y Jenny eran los miembros más conocidos, pero los 3 restantes eran relativamente nuevos para Fairy Tail (Bueno, sólo una) a excepción de una joven chica de cabellera magenta-

El siguiente, tercero en la ronda eliminatoria… ¡Oh! ¡Esto es una sorpresa! ¡La primera aparición de un gremio y en tercer lugar! ¡La fuerza móvil de la media noche, Raven Tail!–Con una apariencia algo psicópata o maligna, la energía emanante de ellos era realmente negativa. Eso no fue algo bueno para Fairy Tail quien estaba por comenzar un alboroto- Este… según ya llevan existiendo como gremio hace 7 años. –Con papeles en manos, Yajima los toma-

**Yajima**: Si son reconocidos por la asociación federal de gremio como un gremio legítimo, no hay manera de que sean sancionados. Lo mejor será continuar.

**Chapati**: Lo entiendo. –Tomando otros papeles, su actitud cambio nuevamente- ¡Los segundos pre-calificados…! ¡Oh, esto es un suceso! ¿Se convertirán en la clave que extenderá sus alas? –Para sorpresa de todos, varios rayos envolvían al nuevo equipo- ¡El equipo de Fairy Tail B!

-**Laxus**, Mirajane, Gajeel, Gray y como miembro secundario, Jellal-

**Jenny**: ¿Es esto posible?

**Chapati**: Bueno, me di la tarea de estudiar y leer las reglas del torno, pero en ningún caso especifican que no se puede repetir un gremio cuando llega. –Con un pequeño manual en manos, no encontraba nada escrito-

**Yajima**: Si no hay nada en contra de este suceso, lo mejor será dejarlo pasar como un evento nuevo.

**/Pondré una conversación entre ellos en el siguiente capítulo/**

**Chapati**: ¡Ya, sólo nos queda un equipo más que presentar! ¡Así es, ustedes saben quiénes son! ¡Son los más fuertes, invencible, e indiscutibles campeones! ¡Sabertooht! –Con los actuales campeones de los juegos, caminaron con orgullo y arrogancia mientras eran aclamados por todos- Ahora todos los equipos están presentes en la… -Antes de que pudiera continuar, un mensaje llego a ellos-

**Jenny**: ¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué podrá decir? –Abriéndolo, empiezas a leerlo hasta que su mirada cambio a una de duda y sorpresa-

**Yajima**: ¿Qué dice? –Sin decir nada más, le pasa el mensaje con lo que empieza a leerlo y pasárselo rápido a Chapiti quien había dejado de hablar-

**Chapati**: Parece que hemos tenido noticias de última hora, al parecer, un gremio termino el Laberinto del cielo antes que cualquier gremio. Aunque sea extraño, no rompieron una regla y por cuestiones de que no fueron contados, serán puestos como participantes. –Tomando un poco mejor el recado, empieza a leerlo en voz alta- ¡Démosle la bienvenida al gremio Time Patroller!

-La multitud dirigió su mirada a un grupo en las gradas donde se desplegó la bandera del gremio TP siendo de un color plateado con azul metálico. En las gradas, estaban sentados varios magos que quisieron ir al igual que varios investigadores. Pero la mayor atención fue la mujer que estaba sentada en una silla cercas del borde, su belleza y cabello lila resaltada con su figura y traje elegante de un color bronce-

-Aunque unos estaban hipnotizados por la maestra del aparente nuevo gremio, el ruido de las puertas levantándose hizo que vieron a los participantes de Time Patroller entrar a la arena junto al resto de magos participantes-

-Eran 5 figuras las que se detuvieron, lo más llamativo eran los atuendos que llevaban puestos-

-Una chica de cabellera plateada estaba con sus manos juntas y con una expresión apática de todo. Su vestimenta era un peto de pelea saiyajin editado con marcas parecidas a un dragón recorriendo chino anaranjado recorriendo su lado derecho, un pantalón de Gi de un color anaranjado con marcas del mismo dragón, guantes negros cortos al igual que unas botas negras con marcas blancas-

-El siguiente era un joven de piel bronceada con varias cicatrices de mordidas, zarpazos y marcas étnicas esparcidas por su cuerpo. Una cabellera de gran tamaño negra con patrones más claros en puntas. No tenía una camisa, pero sí varias cadenas amarradas en sus brazos y collares con garras y dientes unidas a cuerdas. Unos pantalones grandes holgados de un color marrón con rayas blancas mientras no tenía zapatos siendo sólo sus pies que estaban cubiertos de vendas. Con una sonrisa llena de colmillos y ojos depredadores, daba una apariencia de ser alguien salvaje y explosivo de actitud-

-Por su parte, una chica caminaba con una capucha y túnica de gran tamaño que parecía ser la misma muerte encarnada caminando tranquilamente. Sus colores oscuros con un degradado de color rojo intenso jugaban con las cadenas, púas y cuernos que emitían una leve niebla que parecía ser la misma noche siendo arrancada por pedazos. Aun con todo ese aspecto, su cabellera azul oscuro y piel bronceada eran visibles-

-Si la chica parecida a la muerte era peculiar, la siguiente era extraña pero elegante. Era alta, bastante, casi alcanzando los 2 metros y medio. Su cuerpo era delgado y ancho en varios lugares. Con un color muy blanquecino, los leves colores del espectro eran visibles en las puntas de unas antenas peludas que estaban por encima de su cabello blanco recortado y muy bien peinado. Su rostro tenía varias secciones en las partes laterales de sus labios rojos y por debajo de unos ojos completamente negros con un brillo amarillento. Con un quimono mezclado con un traje chino antiguo y una bufanda esponjosa, caminaba con gracia y nobleza con la mirada en alto mientras sostenía una sombrilla negra con decorado de hojas blancas-

-Por último, una figura caminaba con las manos ocultas en lo que sería una gabardina de cuello alto, unas largas botas, una bufanda y una capucha. Todos sus colores eran de tonos grises metálicos y sólidos de varios tonos. Con la forma un poco pegada del traje armadura, se veía o supondría que sería una chica. Lo único visible aparte de unos mechones de cabello negro, eran unos ojos color vino que se veían tan letales que sentías como la respiración de uno se escapaba rápidamente del cuerpo-

-Los 5 miembros estaban presentes en la arena mientras el 6 estaba sentado al lado de la maestra del gremio-

**Jenny**: ¿Habían visto antes ese gremio? No recuerdo haber escuchado nada de ellos. –Pregunta la actual señorita Fiore quien no despega la mirada de los nuevos integrantes que tenían en común un colgante con el emblema de su gremio en el pecho-

**Yajime**; Por alguna extraña razón, me recuerdan a algo, pero se me complica el origen. –Con un semblante serio, no dejaba de tener una espina en la espalda que le incitaba el parecido a la misma esencia de alguien- Creo que tendré que verlos pelear para saberlo.

**Chapati**: ¡Un nuevo gremio que sabe hacer una gran entrada, pero eso no es suficiente, veamos si también podrán resplandecer aun con el brillo de los demás gremios!

**…**

**Shensy**: Qué molesto sujeto, su voz es realmente irritante. –Con un brazo en la cintura, mira al resto de contrincantes- Aunque no negare que si hay varios focos de Ki de gran poder en el torneo.

**Gyra**: ¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Acaso dudas de tu habilidad para poder ganarle a estos perdedores? –Inclinándose, dio varios respiros para controlar sus instintos de comenzar una pelea con ella-

**Mosura**: Vamos chicas, no es bueno que perdamos la elegancia que generamos al llegar. –Con una voz madura y tranquila, seguía en su posición sin inmutarse- Nada podría interrumpir la perfección que tenemos.

**Mimo**: Lo haces sonar como si fuera una pasarela, estamos aquí para patearle el trasero a todo y mostrarles nuestra fuerza. –Flexionando sus brazos, la chica de blanco se le quedo viendo con impaciencia- Qué me dices Ur, ¿no estas contenta de poder luchar contra todos?

**Ultear**: Si dices que es bueno estar en medio de la capital la cual me está buscando y que ahora cuenta con varios gremios que harán lo que diga, no, no estoy para nada feliz.

**Gyra**: No seas aguafiestas. –Se recarga en su compañera y amiga quien la miraba con cierta duda- Creo que otro motivo por el cual no quiere estar aquí es que preferiría estar al lado de su sueño platónico. –Con su sonrisa juguetona, Ultear volteo la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo evidente-

**Ultear**: No sé de qué estás hablando, Gyra.

**Mosura**: Fufufu, no es algo de que avergonzarse, es realmente hermoso que a una dama le guste alguien, en especial un buen partido como Kixo. –Con una mano cercas de su boca, un ligero ruido de algo crujiendo era escuchable-

**Ultear**: No sé de qué están hablando… -Aun de espaldas, mira a las gradas de su gremio para ver a aquella persona especial quien estaba sonriendo con una bandera pequeña con el emblema del gremio-

**Gyra**: Bueno, ya estamos aquí y lo que haremos es ganar en nombre de los celestiales. –Todos asienten mientras ella mira al resto de miembros- Estoy ansiosa de destruir sus sueños.

* * *

-Fin-

►Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final del capítulo, espero y te haya entretenido y sacado una risa o hacer que sientas emoción al leerlo y más al imaginártelo.

►Si quieren entender las cosas que salen aquí, pueden leer la historia de «FT y DBS. En busca de la Súper Esfera del Dragón» y «DBS, El renacer de una leyenda-». Si tiene un gran corazón, puede pasar a mis otras historias tanto en esta plataforma como en «Wattpad» (Estoy con el mismo nombre si preguntan).

►A veces hay errores ortográficos que yo no pude ver, por el hecho de que son muchas palabras que revisan.

►Sin más, gracias por haber leído todo y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otra historia ...

Hasta pronto

08/10/19

26


End file.
